A Witch out of Time
by writergirl182003
Summary: When Alexandra Ward, a wiccan, casts a spell for a change in her life, she is transported to Middle Earth, in the time of the war of the One Ring. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_New York City, New York, USA, Present_

A dark haired woman kneels before a Wiccan alter. Her dark brown eyes scanning the runes in front of her. _A change is coming for me. _She frowns as she looks over the symbols. "No... that isn't right." She looks over them closer. "That isn't change... not exactly. There's something different." She had been reading her runes for hours. When she finally looks up from them her eyes widen seeing the darkness outside. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she sighs as she sees the time, then looks outside her protective circle at the small white kitten eying her, tilting it's head slightly. "Thank you for being patient." Closing her ritual, she bows her head, then blows out the candles and opens her circle.

The second she stands, the kitten starts meowing at her. "I know, Fern, you're hungry. I thanked you for your patience. You waited three hours, I don't think two more minutes to allow me to stretch will kill you." She opens her pantry door digs a small scooper into a large bucket holding the kitten's food, then pours it into her dish.

After grabbing a bag of pre-made salad from the fridge, and preparing it, she settles into the couch, turning on her laptop, and starts writing down the messages she had seen in her word program. If they runes didn't foresee a change in the future for her, she was more then determined to write a spell to change her luck.

Her spells hadn't always worked. Only the minor ones, and even those were house work related. Any of the big ones to change things in her life had never worked. She rests her head back against the back of the couch staring at the computer screen as an IM pops up to greet her.

**JohnSStrat: **Hey there, Xandra.

She smiles at the familiar screen name before sitting forward and typing back.

**WiccanWarriorXand:** Hey John, how are things on the West coast?

**JohnSStrat:** Slow. Band hasn't made any headway.

**WiccanWarriorXand: **That sucks. Didn't you have that gig today?

**JohnSStrat: **yeah. We thought there'd be someone important there, but we were misinformed. It was a shit performance too. Our drummer was half hung over. I could have killed him.

**WiccanWarriorXand:** Ouch. I lit a candle for you tonight.

**JohnSStrat: **Girlie, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were Catholic.

**WiccanWarriorXand: **Good thing you know better then. I'm sure things will pick up.

**JohnSStrat: **How's the power training coming?

She sighs before typing. She hadn't practiced with her new power yet at all. After figuring out she could control the temperature of things around her by setting the arm of her couch on fire, she really didn't want to practice with that again. At least until she could practice in a safer environment.

**WiccanWarriorXand: **I haven't yet. I need a place to practice without the risk of setting something on fire.

**JohnSStrat:** Or freeze something.

**WiccanWarriorXand:** Or that. And it will be a very nice power to have once I can control it better. I'm going to try to write a spell tonight to help.

**JohnSStrat:** / Good luck. Hey I gotta get goin' keep your head up sweetheart.

**WiccanWarriorXand:** Blessed Be.

As John signs out she sighs as she puts up an away message, and frowns as she reopens her word program. For a few hours she writes out spells in different ways, none of which sound satisfying to her. The spells didn't have to rhyme, but she noticed it had a greater effect when it did. To her writing spells and mixing "potions" more herbal remedies made her feel too much like a witch that should be cackling over a huge cauldron instead of the solo practitioner she was. She was head of an on line community of Wiccans. Only a few of which knew her true secret. She held a few magical powers. She was a telekinetic, and could control plant life. And as of last week she could control temperature.

She sighs as she prints off the final spell and shuts down the laptop, moving to her bedroom after checking the lock on the door.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she stares at the paper. "Tomorrow... my life is going to change. I need a good paying job... I need a better apartment, a house would be better out of the city. And this little baby will do it." She smiles at the small kitten as she jumps up on the bed beside her. "A change I need, and wealth abound, take my life, and bring me to new ground." she lights the green candle beside her bed, and sets the paper ablaze using her telekinesis to levitate the paper in the air so it would burn entirely before laying down, and pulling the covers up.

"Tomorrow will bring change. I know it."

The next morning, she awoke to an unusually bright bedroom. Rolling onto her back, she frowns. This wasn't her bed. As she opens her eyes, they widen in fear. Five men surrounded her, long blonde hair were pulled back in various ways, some had blue eyes others dark brown like her own. All of them held arrows notched into bows, pointed at her. A sixth steps between two of them, his blue eyes boring into hers. "Who are you?"

"How about you tell me who the HELL you are and why am I in the middle of the FOREST?!"

He smirks, then turns to the other men. "Take her to Lady Galadriel. She will be able to gather the truth from her."

She winces as two men stow away their bows and arrows and grab her by the arms, pulling her to her feet. This was definitely not the type of change she was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Fellowship

As she is dragged into a large cluster of trees, she looks around in amazement. There was a thriving city inside these woods. She is led up a staircase surrounding a tree... or perhaps it was carved into the tree, things like this she couldn't decipher, she was concentrating too hard on not tripping as she is rushed up the stairs.

Her eyes scan the men who were leading her up the stairs. Something she sensed in them, not just their beauty that seed to captivate her into compliance told her these were not men at all, they were something else entirely.

A strange blue light glows around the entire city, more so as she reaches a platform. She looks around slightly frightened, too terrified to fight with her powers to get away, but where would she run to? She had no idea where she was. The sixth moves around her and up a staircase, the other five stand in a line behind her. She doesn't turn to look, but their presence behind her was intimidating.

She doesn't have to wait long before the most beautiful woman she had ever seen with long blonde hair is escorted down the staircase, immediately as she meets the woman's crystal clear blue eyes, she hears her voice in her mind. iDo not be frightened. We are all on edge in these times. You are not of this world, but yet here you stand, brought to us with a purpose./i

she shakes her head. iWhat purpose? I'm just a witch. I belong in New York... I don't even know where I am!/i

A soft smile spreads onto her lips. iThere will be time for explanations as to where you are later. First, let's get you cleaned up, and into proper attire for this world./i

Apparently her sweatpants and T shirt wasn't something proper, but rather then arguing, she follows after the woman.

"What is your name dear girl?" The woman asks as she falls into step beside her.

"Alexandra."

Her soft smile appears once more. "I am Galadriel. Keeper of the ring Nenya. Queen of Lothlorien."

Alexandra smiles. "What a name..."

She laughs softly, "I merely am telling you my status. So you will understand that the story I am to tell you is from a first hand account."

"What story?" she frowns softly, regarding the woman cautiously. As she looked over the woman now not bathed in the radiant light, she noticed her ears her pointed at the top of the cartilage. "You're not human..."

She nods and smiles. "You speak the truth. I am not. I am an elf."

ii always thought elves were short... not eight inches taller then me./i

This brings a laugh from Galadriel. "The elves you have heard of are not of this world. Though we do hold creatures smaller then you. They are known as Dwarves and Hobbits."

"Dwarves I've heard of... but Hobbits?"

Another soft laugh. "Sit dear girl, allow my hand maidens to tend to you while you listen." As three elven women enter the room, Galadriel launched into a story telling of a dark lord, rings given to men Elves and Dwarves and one ring he forged to rule all. Of how it was taken from Sauron, cut by Isildur, then by the creature Gollum, and finally found by the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. She explained that his nephew Frodo Baggins, and three Hobbits were traveling with two men, Aragorn, a ranger, and a reluctant future king of Gondor, Boromir, a man from Gondor, Legolas a prince elf from Mirkwood, and Gimli a dwarf.

After their meeting and a day to give her time to accept the ways of the land, she was to travel to Rivendell on a horse given to her by Galadriel. She was given a bow and arrow, and a light sword that she strapped to her hip. Her clothing was a dark green dress with a white blouse underneath, the sleeves tight to her skin to allow more freedom if she were to fight. Her shoulder blade length dark hair was styled in the elven fashion (or so it seemed to her as every elf she saw had the top and sides of their hair pulled back and fastened while the rest hung free). Given a map some provisions as food and water, and her equipment she set out for her first landmark, the large walls and doors of the Mines of Moria. Galadriel informed her that she would meet the Fellowship not far from them, and she was to wait at the pool for them.

Three days passed and finally she arrived. All she had to do now, was wait, and she did not have to wait long, as she heard voices floating to her further down the pool of water.

A gruff voice followed by a metal knocking. "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed"

As she stands from her spot seated by her horse, of which she named Lora, she notices an elderly man with a grey beard and grey attire pressing his hand against the wall. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

As they get nearer to her, she notices the dark haired man, who Galadriel had told her would be named Aragorn, watching her. She keeps a fair distance, unsure of how to approach them without startling or losing her own life by the dwarf or either of the men, as the Wizard, Gandalf touched the wall, and then backed away. She watched, awestruck as the moon appeared from behind the clouds and revealed the door.

"It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter.'" Gandalf spoke, pointing his staff at the elvish writing on the rock face.

"What do you suppose that means?" One of the blonde Hobbits asked.

"Well it's quite simple," Gandalf said. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He presses his staff to the middle of the doors, and speaks in a dialect she couldn't understand. The men watch but nothing happens. The wizard pulls his staff from the doors, then raises both hands along with his staff and speaks again in the dialect. Once more, nothing.

A second blonde hobbit states the obvious. "Nothing's happening."

Gandalf then moves to the doors pushing on them, and mutters under his breath. She is barely able to understand the words as she gathers her things, and slowly starts toward them, the horses' reigns in her hand. "i once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and Orcs."

The same Hobbit speaks again. "What're you going to do then?"

He half turns, angrily speaking. "Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

As she slowly approaches, her eyes meet Aragorn's. "The Fellowship of the Ring I presume?"

His eyes quickly become guarded, his hand moving to his sword. "Who asks?"

She raises her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Lady Galadriel sent me." She notices the elf studying her, he was just as beautiful as the elves in Lothlorien. His blue eyes piercing hers.

"She speaks the truth." He says moving toward her. "What is her message?"

She smirks and shakes her head. "Such a man to think that a woman can't help." She looks back at Aragorn. "She sent me to help. Apparently, I supposed to be here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Mines of Moria

The Fellowship seclude themselves away from her as Gandalf sat and pondered the right words to speak. After a long time, they return back to her. Aragorn stepping to the front of the group. "It is very dangerous, Alexandra. We cannot allow you to accompany us."

Anger fills her eyes, and she reaches out for something close with her telekinesis, and levitates a rock before throwing it into the rock face. "You have no CLUE what I'm capable of."

The Hobbits were now watching her cautiously. She watches Aragorn closely and sees his hand move to the hilt of his sword, he draws it mere seconds before she draws hers. "I'm an excellent fighter, and I respond quickly. I may not know much about your world, but I have been told the significance of the ring the little one carries. And how important it is that it's destroyed. If I can help you why not take it? If I lose my life, it's my fault. Not yours."

Boromir shakes his head. "Aragorn, you cannot allow this woman..." He is cut off by a rock levitating into his head.

"You were saying?"

Aragorn nods. "Far be it from me to turn away assistance. If you make it through the mines unscathed, you may continue with us."

A smile appears on her lips. "Glad you think that way. I'm also extremely stubborn, and will do anything to get my way."

After dismissing Lora, and the Hobbit's pony, Bill, she sat on the ground beside Boromir watching Merry throwing rocks into the water. She looks up at Aragorn as he grabs the Hobbit's arm. "Do not disturb the water." he says, a warning look in his eyes.

Gandalf then turns from the wall tossing his staff down beside Frodo. "oh it's useless."

Boromir rises to stand behind Aragorn, who was intently watching the pool of water. Frodo then rises and looks at the doors a moment. "It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter."

Alexandra watches the water as a rippling catches her attention away from the hobbit, the ripples from Merry throwing the rocks seemed to be gaining speed rising into little waves as they rushed back to the shore.

"What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks, his words merely a background noise as Alexandra rises, just as on edge as the men.

"Mellon." Gandalf's reply seems just as far away as she stares at the ripples. A cracking pulls her attention from the water as she sees the doors opening. Even Gimli rises then, gathering his things, as everyone starts for the door. All except Merry before she lays a hand on his shoulder, leading him into the mine.

As they enter, Gimli speaks to Legolas, "Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves Roaring fire, malt beer, and meat ripe off the bone!" As he continues speaking, Gandalf sets light to the top of his staff. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

She smiles at Gimli's words, then turns her attention to the now lit room. Something was definitely wrong. What used to be bodies littered the ground, and the stairs leading upwards.

"This is no mine. It is a Tomb." Boromir says as he too sees the rotted corpses.

The Hobbits seem distressed by this, and slowly back away from a body they had come to. Gimli in pure denial runs to a nearby body screaming his denial at the top of his voice.

Legolas moves to the nearest body to him, and pulls an arrow out of the armor. "Goblins." He throws the arrow down, and notches one of his own into his bow as Aragorn and Boromir unsheathe their swords.

"we make for the gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Boromir says, slowly backing toward the doors.

Alexandra's hand rests on the hilt of her sword, not pulling it, sensing danger elsewhere then directly in front of them.

"Now get out of here. Get out!" As the blonde speaks again, she hears Frodo's grunt, and turns watching in horror as he falls and is dragged toward the water.

The Hobbits yell for help, and Frodo's name as they run after him, trying to loosen what had hold of his ankle. Alexandra moves closer to the doors, deciding now was the time to draw her sword, but Sam reaches it first, after calling out "Strider" to which Aragorn reacts, his dagger drawn and cuts Frodo loose, yelling at the creature.

Tentacles burst out of the water knocking Sam, Merry and Pippin back, and yet another grabs onto Frodo once more. Alexandra, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas race out of the mine, Legolas shooting off arrows. She, Aragorn and Boromir move into the water, hacking at the monster as it grabs the hobbit with two of it's long appendages. She raises her hand, trying to telekinetically pull Frodo back, but the monster had too tight of a hold on it as it's head raises from the water.

Fear floods her, but she turns, still hacking into the creature. Boromir moves further into the water and cuts off one of the tentacles holding onto the hobbit, and it grabs him with yet another. Aragorn cuts into it, and Frodo falls, Alexandra reacts, and holds her hand out, directing him into Boromir's waiting arms, and runs for it as Gandalf yells for them to get into the mines.

As the men turn from the water, the blond yells for Legolas who shoots arrows between the three of them exiting the water into the creature as it pulls itself from it, chasing after it's prey, which was now escaping back into the tomb.

She takes a final leap into the mine as the creature pulls the rock face down, forever sealing that entrance to the mine.

After a moment in darkness, Gandalf lights his staff once more. "We now have but once choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the world." He moves to the front, lighting their way. Alexandra falls into step behind the Hobbits, the two men bringing up the rear. "Quietly now, it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

The further they ventured into the mine, the more it seemed to open up. The caverns were monstrous, even her treks back home to mammoth caves in Kentucky hadn't prepared her for caves of this size. Three days into their journey, she had to wonder if they were under Lothlorien right then. Their only light until then was Gandalf's staff. Over those days, when she was able to sit on her own, she tried many times, though unsuccessful every time, to produce a string of ivy from the palm of her hand. She couldn't. She even had made herself seem to be a liar when she attempted to make a fire but was extremely unsuccessful at that. Her only power that worked was her telekinesis. How this change was good in her life after everything she had lost in the last month she didn't know. It had been a week since she appeared in Middle Earth. She was sure to be missed by now. She wondered if her sister had called the police yet to file a missing persons report. It was both a blessing and a curse that she was sent to this place. The blessing was finally her mind could be taken off of her lack of a job, but that was also the curse. She could lose everything else if she couldn't get home. Goddess only knew if she would be able to, and even then... would she want to go back once she was able to?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A battle and the Balrog

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Wise advice from a wise man as they descended a set of stairs. As they entered yet another cavernous room, Gandalf's staff lit even brighter. The massive archways throughly impressed Alexandra, as she heard him speak again. "Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The rest of the group seemed just as impressed as she was, though the only one to voice their opinion was Sam. "There's an eye opener and no mistake."

After hours of walking down the seemingly endless hallway, Gimli broke off from the group, running to an open door.

Gandalf frowned as the dwarf ran from them. "Gimli!" As they followed him into the room, Alexandra could make out what looked like a tomb. Gimli knelt before it, softly speaking a denial. Gandalf moved around to the side of the tomb "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli bowed his head, starting to sob as Gandalf continued. "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

Alexandra moved past Aragorn and Legolas, and lays a gentle hand on Gimli's shoulder. She swallows roughly, feeling Gimli's pain from the loss of losing his cousin. "He must have died fighting..." Her gaze flicked up to Gandalf who gave her a small wink and a nod. It must have been the right thing to say to the dwarf.

The Wizard then knelt slightly to a corpse and took a large book out of it's hands, and handed his hat and staff to Pippin who backed up as he picks up the book.

Legolas' voice echoed in the room. "We must move on, we cannot linger." She looked over her shoulder to see that he spoke to Aragorn.

Gandalf's voice beginning to read caught her attention then. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long."

Boromir joined her in putting a hand on Gimli's shoulder offering him comfort as the dwarf raised his head to look at Gandalf.

"The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Gandalf's reading sent shivers down Alexandra's spine. Her senses were going on over drive, every foot step from the Hobbits, or rustling of clothes had set her on edge. She hoped beyond hope that whatever killed all the Dwarves were long gone by now. She jumped as a crack directs her attention to Pippin who had just disrupted a stiff skeleton by a well, it's head had fallen back and off, smacking into the wall quickly followed by the body, a chain and the bucket echoing noisily all the way down. Her eyes widened as she hears everything hit, multiple times echoing before settling into quietness once more.

Gandalf stalked over to the hobbit snatching back his hat and staff. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Alexandra frowned, the way the poor hobbit was being verbally attacked set something off in her. Just as she opens her mouth to speak a thud echoes in the distance. Her frown deepens, fear replacing the anger in her eyes. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't anything that fell, that was for damn sure. The thuds quickly pick up tempo, and a creature's call echoes up the well and outside the room. The Hobbit's eyes were quickly filled with fear, Boromir beside her looks back at Aragorn.

The dark haired man spares her a glance. "Your talents may be tested Alexandra."

Frodo unsheathed his sword and it was glowing an unearthly blue. Startled Sam speaks his name. And Legolas concentrated for a moment before speaking himself. "Orcs"

Boromir rushed to the doors and wasn't there but a second when two arrows embedded themselves into the door. Gandalf ushered the Hobbits behind him, and Aragorn shouted out. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" he looked at her, including her in his order as he moves to the doors helping Boromir close them. Just as they get closed, a strange roar comes to her ears.

Boromir had given Aragorn a look. "They have a cave troll."

She didn't know what a cave troll was. But judging on the volume of the roar... it was big. Legolas tossed them a large Saxe, and they barricade themselves into the room. The men discarded their unneeded materials, Gandalf and the Hobbits take out their swords, and Alexandra notches her bow along with Legolas and Aragorn, placing herself to the right of the tomb beside Aragorn rather then behind him and Gandalf. The doors lurch in as the Orcs start pounding on them from the outside, she readies herself to use her telekinesis on her arrows to give them extra power as she shot them off.

Gimli climbs up onto the tomb, and growls holding his weapons in front of him. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The bangs from the other side of the door finally gave way enough that weapons started poking through the wood of the door. Once a big enough hole was made the three of them shot off their arrows, the creatures screeching as their arrows hit their targets. After three hits each the Orcs broke through the doors flooding into the room. She puts her bow over her shoulder, across her chest, and unsheathes her sword, already throwing some back into their own weapons as they charge toward them. She spins, cutting into two Orcs' chests, throwing them back away from her the roars from the Orcs and the men (be they hobbit, wizard, human or Dwarf) around her echo in her ears as she fights through the mob of creatures. She turns to kill yet another taking off it's head and it drops a chain, the ceiling just inside the door falls and a massive creature she can only guess was the cave troll pushes it's way into the room.

Legolas immediately shoots it with his arrow, and it brings it's club down almost on Sam's head before he dove underneath the troll. Sam crawled toward the door as the troll turned to stomp it's foot down on him. She channels all her anger in that moment into pushing the troll back as Boromir and Aragorn pull on it's chain. It turns and Aragorn lets go to put his sword into another Orc, but Boromir doesn't let go and the troll grabbed hold of the chain, flinging him up to the second story of the room. She uses her power to cushion his hit a little as he rolls off the ledge and down onto the floor. She put her sword through another Orc and moved to kill another that raised a knife to plunge it into Boromir, but Aragorn beat her to it and threw his sword into the Orc's back. She raised her eyebrows, impressed as he gives Boromir a nod, and turns back to the battle.

Gimli threw his Saxe into the troll's chest, and the troll brought it's club down onto the tomb, shattering it as Gimli lept off. Alexandra then tried to turn it's attention by levitating discarded weapons in the air, and throwing them at the troll. As Gimli starts moving away from the troll he get a few lucky ducks in and the troll swings it's club into Orcs moving after the dwarf. Then the creature roared as Legolas shot out two arrows at it. Angered the creature moved toward the elf, brandishing it's chain like a whip, swinging it at the elf, he dodged each attempt before it wrapped around a pillar beside him. He raced up the chain to stand on the troll's shoulders firing off an arrow into the troll's head, then jumped down as the troll tried to reach for him.

Metal clangs reached her ears then and she looked for the source of the sound then saw the Hobbits using cookware to smash into the Orc's heads and faces. She tried to turn back to the troll then realized it was going after the other Hobbits Both Aragorn and Alexandra fight their way to the little ones, Aragorn calling out for Frodo as he does so. Alexandra watched in horror as the troll grabs hold of Frodo's foot pulling him out into the open.

The frightened Hobbit's eyes widen and he called out for the two of them. They both reached Frodo at the same time, Aragorn jumping in front of the troll shoving a pike into it's chest, Alexandra right behind him, trying to help Frodo to his feet. As Aragorn gets smacked away, she swung her sword, catching it in the arm, but it back handed her away into a wall knocking her out.

She came to a few moments later, shaking her head, and looked up to see Legolas training his arrow to the troll, shooting it up through the roof of it's mouth and out the top of it's head. After a moment of staggering, it fell forward, dropping the hobbit that was on it's shoulders. She frowned in confusion as she sees Gandalf move closer to her, and then Aragorn's movements draws her attention as he crawled over to Frodo who was laying on his stomach.

Fear gripped her as she moved closer and hears his whisper a denial as she does the same. She was certain he was dead until Aragorn flips him over and he took a breath, Sam's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly knelt down in front of his friend.

"He's alive."

As Frodo sat up he places his hand over his chest where a hole was in his shirt. The Troll must have stabbed him. "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn stared at the hobbit in surprise. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf took a step toward them. "I think there's more to this Hobbit that meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a skin tight shirt underneath, silver and shining slightly in the dim light of the mine. Alexandra frowned then the realization Came to her, Gandalf had spoken of a Mithril shirt that Balin had given Bilbo, who she had been told was Frodo's Uncle. The Elder hobbit must have handed it down. Her suspicions are validated once she heard Gimli speak behind her.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

A clattering gains her attention them, as she looks off she sees shadows approaching. Her eyes widened as she looks to Gandalf, waiting for his decision.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum."

Alexandra quickly gathers her sword, and pack and secures it to her back and places her sword back into it's sheath as she follows behind the Fellowship, feeling as if she were running for her life. Truth of the matter was, in all reality, she was. And that scared her more then she would ever let on. As they moved back out into the expansive arch filled corridor, she positions herself directly behind Legolas and Gimli.

It doesn't take the Orcs long before they surrounded them completely, Legolas pushed her in the middle behind himself and Gandalf as he notched an arrow to his bow, and she does the same, the tip of her arrow beside his face. She can't help but notice a small smirk play onto his lips as he glanced back for a split second at her, then shook his head slightly as he turned his attention back to the Orcs As she hears Gimli let out a small battle cry, everything seemed to quiet. The chattering of the Orcs quiet, it was eerie to her, like the calm before the storm. Glancing around her as best she could without taking her eyes off the Orcs too much in front of her, she didn't know how she was to get out of this mess, and a mess indeed it was.

A new growl emits from down the corridor. This new enemy was not with the Orcs that surrounded them, in fact it terrified them. A bright orange light grows brighter still and the Orcs run in fear. That same fear grips Alexandra. If this was something the Orcs feared, was it their enemy as well?

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, stepping up beside Gandalf as she and Legolas both lowered their bows.

All eyes turned to the old wizard, even Aragorn who seemed to be just as terrified as she was. Even the immortal and beautiful elf standing in front of her seemed to be unnerved by the growing light as Gandalf finally spoke.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned to face them all. "RUN!"

He didn't have to speak twice before she shoved her arrow back into the quiver on her back and darted to the nearest exit behind Gandalf who ushered them through a doorway. She still was kept directly behind Legolas as they ventured down a small flight of stairs, and stopped just in time as Legolas grabbed Boromir and fell backward onto the steps.

Aragorn turned back to Gandalf for a moment, the question in his eyes as he speaks the wizard's name.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." As the ranger took a step toward him, he pushed him back. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

They descended more stairs, turning only to find more to move down then they come to a break in the stairs, Legolas jumping over the gap first, Gandalf moving to the front as a thud comes from the doorway they had just came through. The fire from the balrog was gaining on them, and was trying to push it's way through the door. Gandalf jumped next, but as he lands, an arrow ricochets off the stairs. Alexandra moves to that side of the staircase as everyone pulls out their arrows. "Holster your weapons boys, this is where I shine." She held out her hand as more arrows come raining down on them, and sends them flying back to those who set them off. The men behind her and Legolas further down stare in awe at her for a moment. "GO! I can hold the arrows off."

Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin and jumped the gap, Aragorn grabs her and pulls her further up the stairs at the rock crumbles under her feet. She lands on her side, and she looks up wide eyed at him. "Thanks." She flinched as three more arrows hit the rock face of the stairs. "DAMMIT!" She gained her feet again, throwing her telekinesis back out, returning the arrows. "GO!"

Aragorn then grabs Sam and threw him over the much larger gap, then reaches for Gimli.

The proud dwarf held out his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Then jumped, almost not making it when Legolas reached out grabbing onto Gimli's beard to pull him forward as Alexandra held her right hand out in Gimli's direction, giving him an extra push to get him on the stairs.

"Frodo! Alexandra!" Aragorn yet again saves her life, and pushed her up the stairs as five more of them crumble, and fall from beneath their feet. She reached down grabbing his arm as she lands, helping to pull him up onto the remaining stairs. Then stared in horror at the massive gap between them and the rest of the Fellowship. As the balrog hit the doorway yet again, boulders from the ceiling fell and smashed into the staircase behind them. Seconds later it started to sway, and Aragorn wrapped his arms around both her and Frodo. "Hold on!" The stairs swayed even more and he leaned them forward telling them to do so. "Alexandra, can you give this a nudge?"

She nodded, and concentrated her power on the back of the pillar, and gave them a push, and it fell forward, bringing her right to the rest of the Fellowship, and Boromir's arms as she falls onto the steps from the impact.

They didn't waste any time turning and racing down the rest of the stairs. As they reach the bridge, she barely registered Gandalf's instructions to get over the bridge as she feels the heat from the fire of the balrog coming closer to them. She stopped as the beginning of the bridge, seeing how narrow it was, and swallowed roughly, Legolas behind her, he pushed on her back to get her moving. "I can't."

"What do you mean? GO!"

"You don't understand! I'm terrified of heights..."

"The stairs!"

"I wasn't looking down then! I am now!"

He moved beside her, and stared down into her eyes with his clear blue ones. "I am with you. I won't let you fall. We must move."

He took hold of her hand, and pulled her forward, she was too lost in his eyes to realize exactly what he was doing with her. He could have thrown her off the bridge right then, and she could have died a happy woman. Something about that elf had a calming effect to her. Though it seemed to be a trait all elves had. Around Galadriel she felt the same peace emanating from her as well.

As they reached the other side she hears Gandalf's voice came to her as Legolas looked away.  
"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" She wasn't sure who shouted the wizards name, she stood, terrified at the demon that was staring down the elderly man.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the flame of Anor, the dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" His staff glowed brightly, as he lifts it and his sword against the demon.

She threw her concentration out toward the flame filled monster, forgetting momentarily that her power over temperature didn't work in this world. As it brandished out a flame whip, it cracked in the air beside the wizard. She took a step forward, terror gripping her, but still wanting to be able to help Gandalf if she could.

"Go back to the shadow." The demon took a step toward him onto the bridge, and he placed his sword against this staff, and shouted out the command. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" And slammed his staff down onto the rock, a white light rippling out. As the demon took another step toward him, the bridge crumbled, and disappeared from beneath the monster, and it fell. Seemingly satisfied, he turned, starting back for them when the whip cracks grabbing his ankle pulling him down.

Her eyes widened, and she started out onto the bridge to help him as Aragorn grabbed her holding her back.

"Fly you fools!" with that said, his grip lessened and he too disappeared from the edge of the bridge.

"NO!" She wasn't sure who screamed it, her, one of the Hobbits, the men... perhaps all of them did. She shook her head in disbelief as Aragorn stared at the spot where the wizard had been.

"Aragorn!"

He seemed to snap out of it and turned with her, pushing her toward the stairs as arrows fly at their heads. As they reached the daylight once more, she watched as the Hobbits collapsed into tears with their sorrow, Gimli fought against Boromir's grasp trying to get back into the mine. She, however seemed to take it as the elf had. Disbelief, pure disbelief that this had happened. Gandalf was the leader was he not? Who had the knowledge of the wizard to lead them onward?

It didn't take long at all before Aragorn stepped up to the plate, urging them to their feet before the Orcs caught up with them, leading them to Lothlorien. To her in the week and a half that she had been there, Lothlorien was her home. It was comforting to know she would be seeing Galadriel once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Lorien, and Getting to know Alexandra.

As they entered the forest everything was familiar to her, it was nice to have the familiar surroundings. Her mind was racing as to why she didn't act sooner, she should have been able to save him. The Hobbits seemed to have taken it the hardest. Frodo most of all.

"Stay close young Hobbits They say a great sorceress lives in these woods." Gimli said pulling Frodo close to him. "An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Alexandra shook her head, grinning. "Gimli, I am a witch. You don't seem too worried about me."

"No of course not lass, you have not tried to cast any spells."

iNot that they'd work./i She thought frowning.

"But here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Alexandra sighs as she sees the movement before Gimli does. Before they all knew it they were surrounded by elves arrows notched into their bows.

Haldir, the commander of the Lothlorien army stepped forward as he did when they found her. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Alexandra grinned as she moved forward. "So much for a warm welcome, Haldir."

He smiled softly, and ordered his men stand down, and led them all further into Lothlorien where he greeted Legolas and Aragorn before Gimli spoke.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand."

He then turned to the dwarf, a slight glare in his eyes. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days."

"Well you know what this dwarf says to that?" then he spoke a language Alexandra could only deduce as a dwarfish language.

Aragorn seemed to understand this and leaned in close to the dwarf to speak. "That was not so courteous."

Haldir then moved to stand in front of the Hobbits, and spoke directly to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." After a moment of consideration, he turns to speak to the group as a whole. "You can go no further."

Alexandra frowns and moved in front of the elf. "Haldir, you and Galadriel knew of Frodo and the ring. She knew we would be back she told me this herself."

He shook his head. "I'll not speak with you about this matter Alexandra."

She stepped forward to chase after him then felt a hand on her shoulder. Following the arm she discovered it was Aragorn holding her back. "I'll talk to him, Rest for now."

Sighing, she took a seat near Boromir.

"My lady I think you should learn a bit of decorum, speaking to these elves."

"I stayed here for three days before leaving to join the fellowship. They know me, especially Haldir. He and Galadriel helped me adjust to this place."

"You speak the Lady of Lorien's name so freely."

"Is it a sin?"

He chuckled softly. "Not many would call her by her given name."

"She asked me to." She shrugged, then turned her attention to Aragorn who was talking animatedly to Haldir. "besides, Aragorn seems to be speaking just as freely. So what does it matter?"

Boromir shrugged then, and turned his attention to Frodo who sat in front of them. He was silent for a long moment as Alexandra watched Aragorn speaking elvish. Boromir's voice directed her attention back to the hobbit. "Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead."

The soldier's words seem to touch the Hobbit as he looks away and up at Haldir who had come around. He led them out of the area they were in, she recognized this path. It was the same they had brought her down when she landed here ten days prior. Instead of pressing on and pushing them forward as they had done to her, they stopped at the top of the hill which gave a beautiful view of the main part of the Lothlorien forest. "Caras Galadhon. Heart of all Elvendom on Earth. Realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The walk into Lothlorien was exactly as she had remembered the blue light that seemed to radiate throughout the entire forest was soothing to her. She felt home, home for the first time in over a week. She hoped that when this was all over, if she couldn't find a way home that Galadriel and Celeborn would allow her to stay there.

As they reach the platform, and the stairs of which She had first seen Galadriel, she smiles as she sees the Lady's natural glow come across the faces of the Hobbits. They stared in awe at her, and she noticed that Aragorn bowed his head slightly. She smiled softly and as she met Galadriel's eyes she did the same.

Celeborn looked over all of them before speaking. "The enemy knows you are here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here including the young lady. Yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I have much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

She heard Galadriel's voice in her mind asking what happened to Gandalf, in which she gave the slightest explanation she could, shame clearly in her thoughts.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass these borders. He has fallen into shadow." She saw Aragorn nod softly out of the corner of her eye, and a slight tinge of fear came into the Elf's eyes.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas responded.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

As she ends her soft speech, she hears Boromir beside her begin to sob softly.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "For without him, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke once more. Her soft blue gaze landed on Alexandra. "yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep with us."

As Galadriel turns to speak to a couple of elves standing off to the side, Alexandra moved quickly over to Galadriel. "My lady, can I talk to you?"

She smiled softly. "If but for a moment. Walk with me." She then turned to what remained of the Fellowship, and bade them find a place to rest and freshen up, then turned back to Alexandra, starting to walk, waiting for her to fall in step beside her. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"I could have saved him. I know I could have. It's my fault Gandalf is dead."

Galadriel gave a soft smile. "Do not blame yourself. Everything in this world happens for a reason. What this reason for Gandalf's death is has yet to present itself. Even to me." She stopped and turned to place gentle hands on Alexandra's shoulders. "please go now and rest. You have had a long week."

Reluctantly she took the elf's suggestion, and washed up, joining the Fellowship on at the base of a couple of the large trees. Aragorn sharpening his sword, Gimli was already asleep, the Hobbits readying themselves for a good night's rest. As she readied her own bed Sam stood giving a verse speaking of fireworks Gandalf used to set off. She smiled listening to it, her smile widening as she watched Aragorn smack Gimli as he started snoring.

If only it were that easy to fall asleep. She watched Legolas for a long moment as he moves off to sit on his own alone. After readying her bed, she moved to stand behind him. "Would you like some company?"

He offers her a small smile and moved over a little to make room for her. "Please."

"What do the elves say about him?"

He shook his head. "As I told them... I cannot say."

she nodded. "I understand. I hope you don't feel guilty?"

Once more he shook his head. "No. I cannot feel guilty, for I had no hand in his falling." As she looked away from her, he frowned softly. "Though you do?"

She nodded. "I could have done something. If my powers were working right, I could have taken the flame from the balrog, countered the whip, at the very least I should have been able to lift him from the edge of the collapsed bridge."

"Alexandra please do not blame yourself. It was not your fault." He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Galadriel told me that too. I can't help it."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Listen to her. She is very wise." They lapsed into a long silence before he spoke again. "Tell me about your home."

She smiled then. "New York?" At his nod she tilted her head thoughtfully. "It was loud. Noises from the city would go on all night. Nothing like the night noises here. Everything this world is, mine was the exact opposite."

"Peaceful?"

"Not exactly. There are wars. Nothing to this extent, but they are there."

"What about family?"

"My parents are both dead. I was an only child. Though..." She trails off thinking of her friends. "i did have a very close knit of friends. My best friend Karen lived not far from me. She had this beautiful little girl I would take care of when she worked."

"Where?"

She was brought out of her reminiscing by him speaking. "Huh? oh... um... not the type of work you're probably used to hearing women do. You have bars here? Or... pubs?" He nodded softly. "Waitresses?" At his confusion she tried again. "Um.. someone that would bring you your order?" A look of understanding came into his gaze then. "that's what she did."

"What about her little one?"

"Laura. She had the cutest smile. She was only seven months old. These big bright eyes that would just light up when she smiled. A little dimple right here." She brought her index finger to the point of her chin. "And these dimples in her cheeks that would show whenever she would laugh. And her laugh... innocent... full of joy."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you have any little ones?"

She laughed softly. "No. I was... am far from ready for that. Besides, I'm starting a new adventure. I loved being able take care of her but give her back at the end of the day. I don't think I would ever become a mother."

"Why wouldn't you?"

She shrugged. "I don't think I'm fit to be a mother. I can't even provide for myself, barely, I wouldn't be able to provide for a child."

After another long moment in silence he spoke again. "Do you miss it?"

She shrugged softly. "In some ways. I miss Karen. I miss my cat, Fern. I miss my community. But... really other then that, I don't miss anything else. I asked my Goddess for a change. I got one." She smiled up at him. "Not quite how I expected, but I supposed Galadriel is right. Things happen for a reason."

Legolas smiled back at her. "I suppose you're right. Take Galadriel's words to heart." He smiled more so at her. "Thank you Alexandra." He got up, resting his hand on her shoulder, gave it a small squeeze, and ventured back to his bed.

She looked over to see Aragorn and Boromir talking. While watching them her mind drifted away, and back to her life in New York. She hadn't given home much thought while she had been there. But now her mind was completely focused on it.

iNew York, 8 days prior/i

Karen knocked on Alexandra's door, after not getting an answer, she shifted her baby on her hip, and dug for the spare key to the apartment. After letting herself in, she frowned as she noticed her friend missing. "Alex?" Combing over the apartment, looking for any kind of note, and finding none, she sets the baby down on the floor and turns on Alexandra's laptop. If anyone would know where she was it'd be John. She signed into the messenger, and waited for the buddy list to pop up.

Seeing that John was on she sent him a message.

WiccanWarriorXand: John, it's Karen. Do you know where Alex is?

JohnSStrat: :( No. I haven't seen her on line in two days. The group is freaking out.

WiccanWarriorXand: Oh my God... I don't know where she is JOHN! She's GONE! She was supposed to watch Laura for me, but I... Hold on I'm calling the police.

JohnSStrat: Do that! Goddess I hope she's alright.

Karen raced to the phone dialing the police. After she filed a missing persons report, she looked over the apartment again. As she entered the bedroom she saw the piece of paper with the spell written on it. "Alex... what did you do?"

A week passed with no one able to turn up anything on Alexandra's whereabouts. John had flown to New York, and was helping Karen try to figure out where Alexandra had landed herself. Also helped her with watching her daughter so she cold continue to work as well.

Two weeks passed, and nothing from Alexandra. The police couldn't find anything, they had even called in the FBI, and no one could find anything on her. They soon had her pegged as dead. Something John and Karen refused to accept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Breaking of the Fellowship

Five days down the river from Lothlorien, Alexandra was getting tired of the river. She rode in each boat twice now, finding the company of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin the best with Boromir. They had given her many stories of their home, the Shire. While she told them stories from her childhood in the suburbs of New York City. How her mother and father would take her to the park, the friends she made. The good times she had with Karen and Laura. Also about who she was, a Wiccan. Merry and Pippin both were entirely interested in her home and who she was. They absorbed the information while still thirsted for more.

As they passed the Agornath, she stared in awe at the craftsmanship of the statues. Not even Mount Rushmore had captured her attention the way they had.

It wasn't long past the statues that they reached the falls and banked, stretching their legs, and eating. Aragorn gave them instructions as to what exactly they were doing, but Legolas disagreed with him. The threat he spoke of Alexandra could feel as well. She sensed something completely evil since their third day on the river, following them. She knew they were being tracked, and she feared that the cloaks the Elves had given them wouldn't keep them from being spotted.

When Merry came back from getting wood for the fire, as he put them down, he looked around. "Where's Frodo?"

She turns from the riverbank, her eyes searching everyone. The rest of the Fellowship looked around searching for him as well, Sam seemed terrified. Then her eyes fell on the empty bedroll of Boromir. "And Where is he?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Split up, but don't venture far. Meet back here in ten minutes." Sam stayed behind at the camp in case he returned, Merry and Pippin moved off on their own, Legolas and Gimli ventured off Gimli grumbling about it, and Alexandra followed behind Aragorn.

"So, Alexandra, I saw you speaking quite a bit to Merry and Pippin. What were you telling them?"

She smiled as her gaze moves over the trees. "About my life in New York. My friends. My family."

"What family did you leave behind?"

She shook her head. "None. My parents died a few years ago in an accident."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"No siblings then?"

She smiled and shook her head again. "No. Close friends who were like siblings, but no."

"Legolas told me how you spoke with him in Lothlorien. You seem to have a good relationship with Galadriel."

She grinned. "Yeah. She helped me a lot when I got here."

"How did you get here?"

"Well.." She sighed as she looked through the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of Frodo. "That's complicated. You know how I told you in Moria and I'm a witch?" At his nod she continued. "I can cast spells. The little ones always work. Normally, asking for clarity, peace in my life. When I cast the spell two weeks ago, I asked for a change. I was expecting an offer for a new job... find a new apartment..." Off his look of confusion she clarified. "New home. Mine was... dangerous."

"Then why remain if it was dangerous?"

"No other place to go. New York City wasn't exactly like here. You couldn't travel down a river and find remotely safe place to camp, or find a safe haven in the woods. Actually there were no woods near New York unless you count the tree clusters in Central Park."

"Your home seems, rough."

"that's a way of putting it, yes, it was very rough. Not just for me, but.. for everyone. Wars, none as important as this. As a matter of fact, going home now, it would seem pointless to me."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged. "Everything that I've seen here, everything that is going on, there's so much more importance to it then what is going on in my home. Living would seem pointless. I'm part of something that will change your world, but there's nothing like that that one person can change in mine. One voice might be able to start a chorus, but that chorus dies out quickly."

"Believe it or not, Alexandra, but that happens here as well."

A thud captured their attention then. Frowning at each other for a moment, they moved up the hill to a stone structure seeing Frodo laying on the ground on his back. Aragorn calls out for the Hobbit and he looks back at Aragorn fear in his eyes.

"It has taken Boromir."

Alexandra frowned as she moved up beside Aragorn. "Where is it Frodo?"

Fear grows in his eyes and he backpedals away from him ordering them to stay away from him. Aragorn frowns over his shoulder at Alexandra, and moves after him, calling out for him.

"I swore to protect you."  
"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?"

Alexandra shook her head in confusion as she watched Aragorn step closer to him. She turned then looking over her shoulder as she hears footsteps behind them. These footsteps were different then that of Boromir, Legolas, Gimli or any of the Hobbits. Exactly what it was she wasn't sure. As she turned back to Aragorn and Frodo she noticed him close Frodo's hand in kneel before him. She could hear the tone of his voice, but couldn't make out the words he spoke so softly. As she turned back a force of creatures she almost recognized as Orcs were coming up the hill. "ARAGORN!"

He stood quickly unsheathing his sword commanding Frodo to run as he turned and came to join her. Soon as the Orcs saw him, they charged, and she barely was able to notice him raise his sword as she took first swing slamming the blade into the closest Orc's stomach. They swarmed around them their swords clanged loudly with the Orc's and their armor.

Aragorn called out to her, and pointed to the stairs of the ruins. She took the order quickly and raced up them, the Orcs following her and Aragorn who was close behind her. The stairs forced them into a bottleneck, and the two of them were able to pick the Orcs off easily. Only a moment passed before he turned to the edge. "Stay here!" Then jumped off onto the Orcs below. She then heard Legolas' voice ordering Aragorn to run.

She came back down the stairs, joining Legolas and Gimli in the fight. "Should I help him?" She asked between strikes.

Gimli shook his head as she slammed his ax into another Orc. "No, stay with us lass. He can handle himself."

Despite Gimli's words, they had quickly been pushed back down the hill and were deep in combat with the Orcs. As the mass around them dwindled a horn sounded above the fight.

Legolas stopped and listened for a moment. "The horn of Gondor."

Aragorn turned and ran past the elf, speaking the sounder's name. Alexandra, Legolas and Gimli following quickly behind. Aragorn proved himself faster then the three of them as he quickly pulled ahead of them. They ran at full speed but were even a minute and a half behind him as she dodged Orc bodies. Legolas pulled ahead of her, and arrived at the scene before her, stopping quickly. She found out why as she came over the hill, Boromir lay on the ground, three arrows protruding from his front. The sight stopped her quickly. Her hand moved to her lips a small gasp emitting from them. "Oh no."

Her knees weakening, she stumbled forward a few steps to stand next to Legolas who lay a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her. She barely heard Gimli come up behind her as she saw Aragorn press a kiss to Boromir's forehead.

As he stood, his soft voice reaches her ears. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return."

the four of them took long moments in silence to swallow their grief of Boromir's death. After what seemed an eternity to her, Aragorn and Legolas picked up the fallen soldier and carried him back to the boats. They laid him inside, and kept his sword in his hands as Alexandra lay his shield over him. Aragorn took his wrist guards, and tied them on after giving the rowboat a push toward the falls. Alexandra took a deep breath as she stood next to Gimli on the shore, allowing a few tears to escape before she heard Legolas tell them to hurry as he noticed Frodo and Sam on the other side of the river.

He turned, confusion in his eyes as he looked back at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?"

He shook his head slightly. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli turned walking back to Aragorn leaving her standing there. "Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed."

She looked back at the three then and saw Aragorn place his hands on Gimli and Legolas' shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pipping to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He turned from them and looked up at her for a moment before speaking back to the other two. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He then turned back to her. "Are you coming?"

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Where else do I have to go?"

"All right then." he turned back to Legolas and Gimli a smirk on his lips. "Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli seemed entirely amused by this as Aragorn took off he voiced his approval and chased after him. Alexandra turned from the shore, and followed after Gimli, Legolas waiting for her before he brought up the rear, following behind the three of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hunting Orcs

Their run lasted days, stopping only for brief periods when the Uruk-Hai did to allow Alexandra to sleep for an hour or two at a time. During those brief interludes, she realized that Legolas and Aragorn barely slept as they sat across the camp fire from her watching her as she slept. One such night, her mind was too wired to think about sleeping when she had over heard a conversation held in elvish. She knew they were discussing her, and hated that she couldn't understand them. Legolas seemed to be almost begging Aragorn for something when Aragorn shook his head, and animatedly spoke in the foreign language.

She closed her eyes completely when Legolas looked her way through the fire, the red of the flames reflecting his his gaze, making his irises flash purple momentarily. She took a deep breath, and rolled over, mumbling to herself about the arrogance of men, and the worse offenders, elves. She knew they had thought she was talking in her sleep, but it was becoming painfully clear that they hated having her around.

She and Gimli had spent a lot of time together as he was the slower of the three males in her presence. But even at his slower speed she was pushing herself to keep up. Almost seven days of running and possibly fourteen hours of sleep was wearing on her. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the prelude up of being "okay".

Every now and then Aragorn would fall back to a slow jog beside her to make sure she was alright, which she always nodded. Their mission was far more important then her well being. She knew that. Even if she dropped dead from lack of sleep or the strict diet of Lambas bread Legolas had slipped to her, warning her to take one bite and no more until she felt hungry again. The strange sustenance filled her stomach with just that bite she had taken for half a day. It was useful, but she needed more protein, and much more water then what they had allotted for themselves. She knew that Aragorn had thought they would have caught the offenders long before then. She desperately wished for something to shoot to roast over the fire, but the males wouldn't allow her to do anything but sleep when they stopped.

The only reasoning for the fire they had given her was for warmth. They brought no blankets with them, and the first night they had stopped, she had shivered so violently she hadn't gotten sleep at all, and twelve hours later, they were forced to stop, and lost time because of her.

Close to two weeks passed before good news finally reached her ears. Legolas announced that the Uruk-Hai had turned to Isengard.

"Saruman." Aragorn's eyes seemed to fill with fear slightly before he shook his head, and pressed them onward.

Alexandra knew that she would need rest, REAL rest soon if she would be of any use in a battle, but didn't voice her discomfort as she followed behind.

They ran through the night that night, gaining on their prey quickly. But it was what Legolas had voiced as dawn broke over the horizon the next morning. Blood had been spilled. Her heart ached to think that Merry and pippin may have been killed. What if the orcs had found out that they didn't have the Ring? She shook her head and swallowed her emotions and pressed herself harder, keeping pace easily with Gimli as her resolve to find the hobbits grew more intense.

A whistle rang out in the distance accompanied by a horse's whinny. Alexandra stopped as Aragorn looked over the hill and motioned for them to hide. He took her hand, and pressed her between he and Legolas, the elf cupping his hands over her biceps protectively. As soon as Gimli had taken coven, an army of mounted soldiers broke over the top of the hill.

As they passed Aragorn must have recognized them, as he rose from his crouch and called out to them, asking for news. She gained her feet as Legolas released her and he followed behind her, Gimli gaining his feet and following behind. The riders turned and surrounded them menacingly, as they formed a circle, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli pushed their backs together, pinning her in the middle as pikes were lowered at their heads.

One rider pushed through the crowd, and addressed them. "What business does a man, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" At their silence, he insisted they speak.

Gimli turned, and looked up at the rider. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

The rider seemed irritated by that as he dismounted and stepped closer to them speaking to Gimli. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Anger seethed in Alexandra, and she pulled her bow and an arrow notching it as Legolas did, though the elf beat her to speech. "You would die before your stroke fell."

The pikes drew in closer to the both of them, and she eyed the tips, anger blazing in her eyes. Just before she used her power to shove the pikes away from her, Aragorn stepped in, placing his hands on her arrow and Legolas'. Then as they lowered their weapons, Aragorn introduced each of them to the rider, who Alexandra looked over rage still boiling inside of her.

As the duo spoke, Alexandra learnt of how powerful the enemy was taking the mind of the king of Rohan, and poisoning him against his own family. As he said that, he removed his helmet, and she was able to see his deep brown eyes clearly, along with his blonde hair. While the man before her was handsome, she couldn't help that her gaze flitted briefly to Legolas beside her, and feel that her views on the beauty of males was lost on her after spending time with the elves. The rider voiced his caution against spies of the White Wizard, and Aragorn assured him that they were not spies, and told the rider of their hunt.

The Rider then spoke of the same party they were following, explaining that his company had killed them all in the night. Alexandra's heart lept at the thought that the Uruk-hai were the only ones to have blood spilled overnight.

Gimli seemed to share her enthusiasm as he asked about the hobbits, Aragorn explaining that they would only look like children to the rider's eyes.

The Blonde's eyes turned downward, regret filling his gaze. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Alexandra's eyes showed her fear and grief as she shook her head, whispering her denial. "No."

"Dead?" Alexandra didn't have to look down to recognize the gruff tone that spoke the word.

"I am sorry." The rider seemed to genuinely feel for their loss.

Alexandra fought against the grief that threatened to crumple her to the ground, and gained strength from the gentle hand that rested upon her shoulder suddenly. She knew it was Legolas' touch. The rider whistled, calling for two horses then. A brown and a white horse came forward, and the rider turned back to them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters." He bid them farewell as he donned his helmet and mounted his horse once more. "Look for your friends." He said as he took the reigns. "But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." he called out the order to his men to ride north, and urged his horse forward.

They watched them leave, then Legolas and Gimli swung up onto the white mount, while Aragorn swung up onto the brown horse, holding his hand down to her. "Come, I still must hold onto hope."

She nodded and took his hand, hooking her foot into the stirrup, swinging up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to let his optimism sink into her, no matter how pointless it seemed.

As they reached the smoldering remains of the bodies, Alexandra had to swallow the bile that seeped up into the throat, and gulped as she tried to not throw up from the stench, or the head that was speared and left as a reminder as to what was slaughtered. She pressed her forehead against Aragorn's shoulder blades taking deep breaths to calm her stomach, but it didn't seem to help.

"Shallow breaths, Alexandra. Take shallow breaths." Aragorn spoke over his shoulder to her as he dismounted and started searching.

Gimli jumped off the horse, and was followed by Legolas, who handed the white's reigns to her. "You do not need to dismount. I can see that it upsets you."

Alexandra smiled softly and backed the horse away from the stench of the burning corpses. She watched as they looked through the pile, and urged the horse closer as she heard Gimli's voice alerting Aragorn and Legolas to the discovery of a belt Galadriel had given them. Legolas began to speak in elvish, and tears filled her eyes. She tried to fight them back but lost it as Aragorn yelled and kicked a helmet dropping to his own knees. She dropped the reigns to Legolas' horse, and covered her face as she began to sob. Gimli's whispered words that they had failed them only made her sobs worse as she then wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find some sort of comfort.

It grew silent for a moment before she heard Aragorn's hand rustling over the dried grass, and mention that there was where the hobbits had lain. "They crawled." He moved along the ground following the trail and she frowned as she looked up watching him through her tears. "Their hands were bound." Alexandra slipped off the horse then, and chased after them holding her breath as much as possible as she rounded he pile, her eyes drying as she found a new hope that perhaps they hadn't died. Aragorn paused, and pulled a piece of rope from under the grass. "Their bonds were cut." Yet a few more steps, and Alexandra moved to stand near Aragorn, she could almost see the battle as he narrated what steps had been taken, her heart racing as he said they had been followed, and she looked back at Gimli and the belt he still held, her mind piecing it together. "Their tracks lead away from the battle!" The four of them followed the tracks, and stopped short of the tree line. "And into Fangorn Forest."

Alexandra didn't understand the fear she heard in both Aragorn's voice, and Gimli's as he repeated the man. "What? What is it?"

"The forest is bewitched, my lady." Gimli said as he eyed the forest warily.

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Like Lothlorien was bewitched? And Galadriel a witch herself?" She offered a smile despite her sarcasm.

"Some fear the forest, Alexandra." Legolas' soft voice turned her attention to his blue eyes then. "It is true that the forest is enchanted, and there is magic inside. Some fear it." He gave Gimli a chastising smirk. "But not all of us."

Aragorn turned to the three of them, and frowned softly. "We have to follow."

Alexandra sighed and looked back at the horse. "On foot I take it?"

He offered her a smile, though it barely reached his eyes. "Yes. The horses will stay put. With any luck we will find them, and come right back out here."

"If we can find the exit." Gimli groaned.

"I'll follow my nose." Alexandra said in much the same fashion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting old friends and Edoras.

They ran through the forest, stopping every now and then for Aragorn to look at the tracks they were following until he stopped and knelt finding new and strange tracks.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli exclaimed.

"This forest is old..." Alexandra turned to look at Legolas. "Isn't it?"

He nodded slowly, speaking softly. "Very old. Full of memory..." he trailed off, concentrating for a moment. "And anger." As he said this, a low creaking echoed through the forest. "The trees are talking to each other."

the creaking seemed to intensify, and Alexandra spun around, trying to discern where it was coming from when she saw Gimli, his ax raised. "Gimli! Put it down!" her eyes scanned the trees behind him. "Think of where you are."

Legolas smiled to her, and then turned his gaze back to the dwarf. "They have feelings, my friend." Suddenly understanding, Gimli lowered his ax slowly, disarming himself. The elf turned to her, his eyes boring into hers. "You understand it don't you?"

Alexandra nodded. "It's one of my abilities that seem to have abandoned me since I got here. I could control plant life."

Legolas nodded as Gimli and Aragorn looked at her in astonishment. "That is a magnificent gift, Alexandra."

"If only it would work." She looked around as the creaking softened. "How did... all of this happen?"

"The elves began it." he started. "waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees?" Gimli asked as he started following close behind Aragorn and Legolas in step with Alexandra. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Suddenly Legolas sped up to catch up with Aragorn, calling out to him before speaking in Elvish. The elf passed him looking out into the distance Aragorn spoke back to him before Legolas answered in a language Alexandra and Gimli could understand. "The white wizard approaches."

Alexandra drew back, instantly drawing her bow and notching an arrow to the string.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." Alexandra was painfully aware of every sound as a soft clatter alerted her to Aragorn partially unsheathing his sword, the creak of leather against leather, a soft rippling as Legolas moved his fingers over the feathers of his arrow. "We must be quick." At once, Aragorn turned, drawing his sword as Gimli threw his ax, and she and Legolas shot their arrows. All three attacks were thwarted, knocked aside as if they were mere toys, trivial compared to what they should have done. Aragorn dropped his sword as it grew red hot in his hands, and Alexandra wanted to run, but was held paralyzed by the brilliant white light behind the figure.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobits." A distorted voice spoke.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The voice spoke yet again.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded once more. "Show yourself!"

The figure stepped forward, revealing the face of Gandalf as he brought his white staff in front of him. Alexandra's heart stopped. He had died, fallen after the balrog in Moria. There was no way he could be alive. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, and she couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"It cannot be." Aragorn spoke the shock she knew all of them felt.

Her eyes stole away from the blinding white of the formerly grey wizard, as Legolas spoke, his regret clear in his voice as he begged Gandalf's fogiveness for mistaking him for Saruman, taking his knee in a sign of respect.

"I am Saruman." That bit scared her, was it a twin then? Were they mistaking their enemy for a friend? Alexandra's eyes searched the wizard in front of her as he spoke once more. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Her heart finally calmed and her bow dropped to the ground. She listened intently as Aragorn stated the obvious that he had been lost, and Gandalf relayed what had truly happened to him. Her tears fell forward once more, and she couldn't hold it back as she pushed forward, and wrapped her arms around the wizard hugging him tightly. The males around her held her hands out as if to caution her, but she didn't care, all her fatigue of the last few days had caught up with her, and finally, here was good news that perhaps everything they were doing wasn't entirely in vain. She knew that Merry and Pippin were safe as well, that though comforted her more then anything had. Knowing that Gandalf was back with them set her confidence back in her, and she no longer was just a tag along outsider. She looked upon Gandalf as a sign that things would truly be okay, as long as Gandalf was alive, everything would be okay.

Gandalf chuckled softly and patted her on the shoulder. "Calm yourself, young one. You are fatigued, and will soon gain the rest you crave."

She pulled away from him, suddenly ashamed of her behavior. "I'm sorry."

Then he laughed once more. "Do not be. Come now, we must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli asked. "That is no short distance."

Alexandra's shoulders slumped at the thought of another long journey ahead of them. Her feet dragged in the leaves on the ground as she followed. She half heartedly listened to Aragorn relaying the message the rider had given him to Gandalf. And couldn't help the smile that formed when Gimli was complaining about the forest and was quickly corrected by the low creaking moving through the trees. Despite the long journey that lay ahead of them, Alexandra was in good spirits, she was set as ease by the wizard's presence.

As they broke through the trees once more, Aragorn immediately brought the brown stallion over, and helped her up onto the saddle. "At least we will not need to walk this journey."

Alexandra smiled wearily and nodded in agreement. "I can look forward to that at least." She looked up at Gandalf as he whistled, first high, then low and looked in the distance where a magnificent white horse galloped toward them, unsaddled, and wild. "Wow" She breathed.

"That is one of the Maeras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke.

The horse slowed to a trot and finally stopped in front of Gandalf as the wizard spoke. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Alexandra smiled as the horse moved closer to Gandalf, and moved against the wizard's hand. Yet another comfort. She was glad for it. Gandalf swung up onto the horse, and Aragorn swung up behind her as Legolas and Gimli gained their own mounts, and once more they were off, led by Gandalf.

The night when they stopped Alexandra was falling asleep while the horse galloped on, leaning heavily on Aragorn who kept her safe upon the horse. She quickly rested on the ground, unable to keep her eyes open any longer and falls into a fast sleep watching Legolas and Aragorn speaking over the fire Gandalf had made. She was awakened the next morning by a strong hand, Aragorn knelt beside her calling her name, shaking her arm softly.

"I am sorry to interrupt your much needed sleep. But you will be able to sleep easy tonight. I promise."

Not one to complain, she gathered her things, ran her fingers through her now destroyed style, and moved over to the horse she had ridden on with Aragorn.

"My lady, I will take you into Rohan, Gimli will ride with Aragorn." Legolas called out to her holding his hand out to her as he already sat upon the horse.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"I shall explain on the way, Alexandra." he beckoned her over to him, and as she clasped his hand, he pulled her up onto the horse behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and waited as the others mounted, and once more Gandalf led the way.

With the horse moving at a full gallop, Alexandra wasn't sure that Legolas would be able to explain anything to her, but almost an hour into the journey, he looked at her over his shoulder speaking evenly despite the jarring of the horse. "Aragorn is heir to the throne of Gondor. Though he runs from his position, he knows who he is, and entering the kingdom of Rohan, having a woman riding his horse with him when he is not betrothed to her, would not send the right message about who you are. All Rohan will need to know is Lady Galadriel sent you to us, and you are with us. Though it sends a much better message for you to ride with myself then Aragorn."

She smiled, and spoke as well as she could though her body being slammed against the saddle. "What about you? Aren't you a p...prince?"

He chuckled. "Yes, my lady, but I am not the only heir to a throne and needing to show my position as such."

She nodded in understanding against his shoulder. And was silent until they stopped as Edoras came into view.

Gandalf turned to her after a brief statement. "Be careful what you say." He then turned to encompass the others. "Do not look for welcome here." Then nudged his horse forward the others following quickly behind.

Alexandra's eye scanned the village as they moved forward through it, taking in the somber looks of all the inhabitants. She held on tighter to Legolas as she saw the scrutinizing looks women were giving her, her eyes settling instead on the hold on the top of the hill as they crested. A blonde woman in a long white dress with flowing sleeves stood watching their arrival.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard." She heard Gimli say behind her.

Alexandra nodded her agreement, though she knew the dwarf couldn't see it. As she looked back up at the keep, the woman was gone, and they quickly dismounted, climbing the steps to the holding.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a man greeted them, Gandalf seemed happy to see him. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

The name alone was enough to give her chills but as they disarmed, a smile crossing her lips as she handed over her bow, quiver, and sword, as she stood still watching Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas bringing out an endless arsenal of weapons.

Seemingly satisfied, the guard then looked at Gandalf and nodded to his staff. "Your staff."

"Oh, you would not part an old man from his... walking stick?" it wasn't his words alone but how he said them, gruff, and tired, that allowed them to pass as he took Legolas' arm feigning fatigue.

As they entered the room she noticed Legolas grow stiff, and tense, ready to act at a moment's notice. She was positioned between Gimli and the elf, and her gaze settled upon the man sitting whispering next to a very ancient looking man. Disgust laced through her, and she knew the others had to feel her power surging around her in anger. Gimli brushed against her arm, almost as a warning to reign in her temper. She pulled her power back, but yet it still surged around her. It was as if she had staked her claim on the horrible man seated before her.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf spoke in greeting.

The leech beside the king whispered, and the king spoke then. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The man's voice was slow and raspy, Alexandra feared that the old man would keel over right before her eyes.

"A just question, my liege." He rose from his spot next to the king, and spoke once more. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him." The greasy looking man moved toward them, and she tensed, ready to throw him across the room with just a thought. "Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf stepped forward, moving into his face. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Alexandra couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." With that he brought his staff forward, showing it to Grima.

"His staff!" Fear showed clearly in his gaze as he backed away. "I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!" Guards moved forward, and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli moved, throwing punches keeping the guards away from Gandalf as he moved forward, beginning his spell to free the king's mind. Instantly Alexandra was alert of everyone moving around her, and threw a burst of telekinesis at Grima, throwing him to the ground. He tried to gain his feet once more, and she threw her foot into his face knocking him back down, and held her hand over him, pressing him into the floor. "Stay down on the floor where you belong." While a normal woman would not have scared the crooked man, she could see the fear in his gaze as he looked upon her. She knew he could sense the power radiating from her, and it kept him down.

"...hearken to me. I release you from the spell." Gandalf rose his hand then, but all it did was make the king laugh in the wizard's face.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." The king rasped.

Gandalf threw his grey robe off showing his new form, and it threw the king back upon his throne. Grima wiggled under her power, and Gimli moved to her side, pulling him to his knees. "You stay there." Alexandra gave him a sideways smile before Gandalf drew her attention again.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf thrust his staff forward, the king being thrown backward once more.

The blonde she had seen moves between her and Legolas then, moving to intercept Gandalf, and Aragorn moved forward, grabbing her arms ordering her to wait.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" the king rasped, and Alexandra's eyes widened in fear as she knew it was the evil wizard that spoke, and not the king.

"You did not kill me." he moved forward thrusting forward once more, the king slamming back against the throne. "You will not kill him!"

A gruff whisper left his lips as he spoke again. "Rohan is MINE."

Another step, another thrust, another thud of the man's body slamming against his seat. "Be gone." It was a simple statement but it held power that Alexandra could never fathom. The king threw himself forward yelling and Gandalf thrust the staff upward against the king's forehead, and it knocked the king backward against the seat, collapsing weakly.

The king swayed slightly before the blonde jerked herself free of Aragorn's hold, and raced to him, catching him before he could fall, and pressed him back into the throne. Alexandra looked away not wanting to spoil the moment of reunion between the two. She heard the exchange between the girl, Eowyn and her king before he rose and spoke after Gandalf. "Dark have been my dreams of late." She looked back and was startled to see a middle aged man standing before her on the steps in place of the old man she had taken him for previously. He studied his hands for a moment before Gandalf spoke.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if you grasped your sword." He said suggestively.

The guard that stopped them before stepped forward and offered the sword to the king. He hesitated before grasping the hilt, as he did so, Grima struggled against her power, trying to get away as the king pulled the sword studying it for a moment before his gaze settled on Grima on his knees beside her. "Get him out of here." The king ordered, and the guards grabbed the whimpering man throwing him out of the holding.

He tumbled down the stairs, crying out in pain. "I've only, ever served you my lord!" He cried as Theoden stalked down the stairs toward him.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like an beast!" Theoden spat back, following after Grima as he pushed himself back down the stairs.

Alexandra stopped at the top of the stairs, watching as Gandalf and a few guards followed behind him. Eowyn stood beside her, fear clouding her eyes but something else was there, she believed that the king was going to send him to justice for something the leech had done to her.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima begged, holding onto whatever he could to save his life.

The king seemed to not hear him as he raised his sword, and Aragorn rushed forward, grabbing the king's hands stopping him. He spoke to him softly for a moment, and the king changed his mind, stepping back. Aragorn offered his hand down to Grima, offering his kindness to help him up when Grima spat on his hand.

Anger boiled in Alexandra, and as he screamed for the villagers to get out of his way she threw her hand out pushing him down the hill with a burst of power. He toppled end over end for a long while, Gimli chuckling softly beside her.

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take care with the amount of power you exert here, Alexandra. We do not need Sauron knowing of your presence."

Alexandra immediately agreed with a nod, when someone called out, "Hail, Theoden king!" All in attendance either bowed their heads or dropped to a knee. Alexandra showed the respect by bowing her head, but frowned as she saw Aragorn sink to his knee. She wasn't clearly sure why, but it bothered her to see him bowing to Theoden.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Theoden and Eowyn

A day later, the funeral for Theodred was held. Alexandra wasn't aware of the proceedings as her fatigue had finally caught up with her, and she spent the entire night and day sleeping. She awoke at dusk as Legolas came into the room she had been given to check on her. She groaned as she rolled over, squinting against the light from the small fire in the little hearth. "Legolas?"

He paused as he was pulling the door shut. "Yes?"  
"What time is it?"

He smiled and opened the door once more. "Dusk."

She sat up straight. "What?! How long have I been sleeping?"

"You have slept almost an entire day, my lady." he smiled, then looked away politely. "Will you be joining us for the meal then?"

She nodded, and climbed out of bed, moving to the door. "Yes! I'm starving."

"Uh, Alexandra?" he kept his eyes away from her.

"What?" She stopped, looking up at him confused.

"You should dress before joining us." His eyes scanned the hallway so as to keep from looking at her.

"Dress? Legolas, I AM dressed!" She looked down over herself, a white sleeveless gown over her body. The neck line plunged to show the top of her breasts, but the hem line dragged on the ground.

"Lady Eowyn has laid a gown out for you. I will alert the staff to come help you with it." he turned starting out of the room.

"It's a good thing you weren't the one transported to my time. You wouldn't be able to look any woman in the face." She noticed a smile spreading on his lips. "I don't need help. I'll be down in a little bit." She turned as he shut the door, and pulled the dark green dress on tying it tightly across her chest, and laying the golden belt around her waist. She braided the front of her hair, then pulled them back fastening them at the nape of her neck before slipping her boots on, and racing down the stairs to the hall. She entered the room as Eowyn rose from the table where two children sat slurping a stew

"Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick cot and tree." She turned and placed a blanket over the girl as she asked for her mother.

Instantly, she was reminded of Karen, and the baby Lauren. She swallowed roughly, then bowed her head, dipping slightly as Theoden noticed her. She moved silently to the table where Aragorn and Gimli sat eating. Legolas stood behind Aragorn, and gave her a brief smile as she moved to sit next to Aragorn, who instantly pushed a bowl in her direction, and handed her a wedge of bread. Wordlessly she began to eat, her eyes moving between all who spoke then, listening in on what she had missed while she slept.

"This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf advised.

Aragorn's smooth voice drew her gaze back to him. "You have two hundred good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for his king."

Theoden rose, and started to pace. "They would be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death upon my people. I will not risk open war."

Her eyes moved between Gimli, Aragorn and Theoden.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn spoke.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan." The king shot back.

Alexandra's grip tightened on her spoon, and the bowl started to rise off the table as she searched for something to throw. She found herself becoming protective of Aragorn, and was angered by insults thrown in his direction whether they were meant to be insults or not. Gimli set his cup down on the table and belched, gaining her attention, and the bowl dropped to the table again. The soft clatter masked by Gimli excusing himself.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We shall go to Helm's Deep and fend them there if that is Saruman's inclination to send his forces there." Theoden said turning, taking his meal out of the hall.

"Helm's Deep?" Alexandra asked looking up at Aragorn.

He nodded, and sighed. "Yes. You shall soon see. Finish your meal, you will need your rest."

"Aragorn, I just spent the last twenty four hours sleeping." She argued.

"Yes, lass." Gimli spoke. "But your eyes are still tired. They give you away."

"Get more rest, Alexandra." Legolas said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Aragorn is right, you will need your strength."

After her meal she slept the full night, and awoke at dawn the next morning. She hurried to ready a pack, and create new arrows, long with practicing her power. She found she was starting to gain her control over plant life once more. She grinned over this revelation pleased that she would be of some use in the coming battle. She left the holding just as Shadowfax took Gandalf from Edoras, panic gripped her as she watched the white duo riding over the country side away from her.

"You are afraid?" Eowyn's voice came to her as she moved to stand next to her.

"Terrified without Gandalf here." She admitted.

"You rode in with Aragorn. What village do you come from?" She asked.

"That's difficult to explain. Though I know I can trust you, but I don't know if you'll be able to believe me." Alexandra said, turning to her.

"Try. Please?" Eowyn seemed genuinely interested and Alexandra couldn't help but answer.

"I'm not of this world. I came from a place called America. The City of New York. I'm a witch. Powers and all, and I cast a spell for change. The next morning, I woke up just outside of Lothlorien. Galadriel sent me here, to travel with the fellowship." She chanced a glance up at Eowyn. "Do you believe me?"

The blonde stared incredulously at her for a long moment, looking her over for a few seconds before finally nodding. "Yes. I feel a magic within you like I feel it from Gandalf and Legolas. Your presence is demanding."

Alexandra smiled softly. "Demanding?"

Eowyn laughed then, the sound soft, but full of amusement. "Yes. You have the bearing of royalty. Not many women would carry themselves that way here."

It was Alexandra's turn to laugh then. "No. I'm not royalty. Only in my dreams. What I'm supposed to be doing here isn't even clear to me. Trust me I wish it were. It's difficult."

"Why are you afraid of Gandalf leaving? You fear for your life?" The blonde's eyes grew concerned.

"Slightly. But without him, my confidence isn't as strong. I fear without him I will be caught." Alexandra looked away from her then.

"A cage." The other woman didn't ask, but nodded in understanding. "I fear that as well. But I do not fear death. You should not fear it either. You are strong."

"how do you know?" Alexandra frowned back at the woman.

"The way you hold yourself, it is not a facade." Eowyn laid a gentle hand on her arm. "If Lady Galadriel sent you to be with Aragorn, then there is a reason. You must stay with him, no matter what the cost." Her eyes moved to the stable where a loud whinnying was sounding. "I must go tend to the horses. You should take in a last meal before we are to set out."

Alexandra smiled softly as her as she watched the woman move down the stairs. She had a feeling that she and the niece of the king would get along well. It was uplifting to believe.

A few hours after her conversation with Eowyn, she rode on her own brown horse beside Legolas, every now and then turning to look back at the children that had come to Edoras.

"They will be fine, Alexandra." The elf spoke quietly to her.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I know. But I can't help but feel protective over them."

"You are a protector by nature, my lady." His blue eyes showed his admiration for her.

"Tis true, Alexandra." Gimli said. "I see how protective you are over us, and those that you feel couldn't protect themselves. Do not feel embarrassed by this. Tis a good quality you show."

"I'm glad you think so." She said as she smiled at the both of them, and nudged her horse forward.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Warg battle

After a full day of riding, the company stopped to rest and eat, and allow the women and children to rest. Alexandra sat with Gimli and Legolas as Aragorn walked with Theoden. She picked at a wedge of bread, then settled for pulling a piece of Lembas from her pack, taking a bite, then shoving it back in.

"I see you have gained a liking for elven bread?" Legolas asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, but," She picked up the wedge of white bread. "This won't fill me. That will."

"You miss your home." Gimli said as he popped a piece of bread into his mouth.

Alexandra nodded, and stared into the fire. "I've been here a little over a month, It's fall back home. Days getting shorter, leaves turning. I loved walking through Central Park that time of year."

Legolas frowned softly. "Central Park?"

She smiled softly. "It's difficult to tell you especially how the world has changed. All of this open space, there's not a lot of it left, at least in America. There are sprawling cities, Buildings tall enough to touch the clouds. Central Park is kinda like this. Green, except in the fall. The leaves turning colors, readying for winter. She frowned softly. I think I've missed a sabbat."

"A what?" Gimli asked slightly irritated.

"Holiday. In my belief there are eight of them." She shook her head. "Not that it matters much."

"what about fall do you miss most?" Legolas asked.

She grinned. "Football." Then she laughed at their confused expressions, and launched into an explanation about the game and it's rules. After that she was battered with questions about customs of her world and things she did before coming to Middle Earth. The talk lasted quite a while before Aragorn returned, and insisted that she get some rest.

The next day Gimli was granted his own horse riding in front of her and Aragorn. Eowyn walked beside him asking about his people when she asked about dwarf women. Of which Gimli spoke of the popular belief that there indeed was no dwarf women and the ridiculous notion that they pop out of holes. The king's niece laughed as did Alexandra as she had nudged her horse closer to Gimli to hear her story, and exchanged a warm smile with Eowyn. Gimli had been regaling them with boisterous stories about the Dwarves which had made both women giggle or laugh all morning. With this story however, the horse decided to get rid of it's rider and charged forward bucking Gimli off of the back. Eowyn and Alexandra exchanged a worried glance before they heard Gimli telling everyone not to panic, and he had done it deliberately.

Eowyn raced forward to help Gimli back up, and Theoden moved forward to comment on how long it had been since he saw his niece smile, and then spoke about her past. Alexandra's heart reached out to Eowyn as she heard that the woman had no one but the king in her family left. They were more alike then she could have thought.

Hours later, she sat with Aragorn, telling him everything she had spoken about with Legolas and Gimli the night before, and he seemed very interested in the customs, liking that women had a much larger role to play then they did in Middle earth. And had spoken about growing up in Rivendell, how he was raised there for a while before moving on to the north.

Alexandra noticed Eowyn trying to hand out stew she had made, and saw that Gimli declined it when she had turned in their direction. Immediately, she started rifling through her pack grabbing a piece of the lembas as the woman moved over to them, tearing tiny pieces off of it with her teeth so she could see her eating as she offered some to Aragorn. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled it, then frowned more as she looked at the bowl as he started trying to get a bite from it.

She smiled warily as she watched him take a bite, and hesitate before completely taking it into his mouth. It must be horrible to make him hesitate the way he had. But he swallowed and nodded telling her it was good regardless. And as she turned her back to leave, he moved the bowl down between them, and started to pour it out when she hissed as she saw her stop. The boiling hot liquid sloshed over the side, and burned his finger tips causing him to grimace as Eowyn spoke.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn nodded. "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Eowyn dropped to her knees beside him. "Then you must be at least sixty." He nodded and chuckled. "Seventy?" His eye brows raised. "You cannot be eighty!"

He nodded. "Eighty seven."

A shocked expression came over her face as she rose once more. "You are one of the dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

He nodded once more. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. Please eat." This time she didn't move and stood there, watching as he ate. Eowyn offered some to her, but she held her piece of lembas up and shook her head.

"No thanks." She offered Aragorn a look that spoke 'good luck' to him before raising to her feet and moving off to find the kids to offer them some of the elven bread if they hadn't had anything else.

The next day, she rode ahead with Legolas scouting ahead, their eyes searching the horizon for any threat when two of the Rohan guards moved forward ahead of them. They stood on the top of the hill when a growling sounded ahead of them, the two exchanged a look, and Legolas ran ahead of her while she moved to the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the orc riding a creature the likes of which she had never seen before. Legolas jumped off the hill and ran to the creature shooting arrows as Alexandra waved her arm dismounting the orc throwing him to the ground as Legolas took down the creature, then raced forward slicing the orc before exclaiming his disapproval that it was a scout, signaling to Aragorn, who had ran up beside her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the ridge, and pushed her to the group.

"Wargs! We're under attack, get them out of here!"

The villagers screamed, and started to panic and Alexandra quickly moved back to her horse, starting to mount, and take out her box and slinging her quiver to her back.

"No, Alexandra! Not this time." Aragorn called out to her.

"What?! I can fight! You know I can!"

"No, Help Eowyn!" He mounted his own horse, and she couldn't help the glare that came over her features as she pulled herself onto the saddle.

"I can fight, damn it!" She called, anger distorting her face.

"Those innocents will need your help more then we will, go with them!" it was the last thing he said before taking off after the riders, and she pulled her horse toward the group and shared a look with Eowyn that told her she would much rather go with her and fight then do what she was just ordered to do as well.

"Make for the lower ground!" She called. "Stay together!" The blonde's eyes moved past her, settling on the horses ruining behind her when she turned and looked at Aragorn turning the horse around, watching the both of them, as if he were making sure they did as they were told. He offered a small nod before turning back and joining the group. "Go." She said.

Alexandra turned her attention back to Eowyn then, and noticed she was talking to her. "What?"

"Go help them. Your power will aid them better, and I would much rather have a better chance getting my people to Helm's Deep with you helping them then having your power go to waste trying to get us to the fortress!"

"Aragorn will kill me." She shook her head and watched the people racing away from the battle.

"He will appreciate your help, you know that to be true! Go and help!" She took the reigns of the horse holding the children. "I will look after them, go!"

Alexandra nodded, and turned her horse, chasing after the riders. She rode over the hill and quickly took account of the battle, she found King Theoden, Aragorn, and Legolas, then saw Gimli slamming his ax into the creature's face before it rounded on him and took him down as it died, pinning him under it. She smirked, then notched her arrow to the box, and began firing, One such arrow she redirected past Aragorn's head and into the forehead of an orc atop a creature's back. He turned and glared at her, shaking his head for a moment before he nodded his thanks and threw himself back into the battle.

She turned as she heard a growling behind her, and pulled her sword, cutting down through the air slamming the tip through the top of the skull of a creature, then noticed another climbing on top of the one that had fallen onto Gimli. "No." Her eyes scanned the battle field for an unused weapon and found a spear in the ground. She was too far away to get to it on time, and had no choice. She held her hand out pulling the spear out of the earth, lined it up, then pushed hard with her power throwing it across the field and into the creature's back.

She turned her horse and raced across the battle field, catching up with those that were chasing the creatures away. She turned, and concentrated on the arrows protruding from corpses of other orcs, and pulled them out using her power openly now, hoping that amidst the chaos of the battle it would go fairly unnoticed. She then threw the arrows across the field, and impaled those trying to escape.

Legolas raced up beside her, and sighed. "You could not stay away could you?"

She smiled. "Nope."

He shook his head, and took her reigns, leading the horse back to the king. "Keep her here will you?"

She glared down at him, then scanned the field. "Where's Aragorn?"

Legolas turned, his eyes scanning quickly as he called out for the ranger. Gimli, who had freed himself turned as he too called out for him. The elf moved to the cliff when he suddenly turned back and looked down at the orc who lay on the ground. Gimli moved over to it, and leveled his ax, speaking low. Alexandra suddenly worried dismounted, and ran over to them, holding the bottom of her skirt up so she wouldn't trip on it.

"Took a little tumble off the cliff." She heard the orc say.

Her eyes widened, and she went deaf to everything but the rushing of her pulse as she stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. The fall he had taken before he hit the water made a rush of vertigo hit her, and she stepped back quickly from the edge, doubling over trying to calm her breathing.

A heavy hand was placed on her back, a hand she knew to be Gimli's and then she heard the King. "Leave the dead."

She stood up quickly, a wave of dizziness taking her, making her stumble. "No!"

Theoden nodded gently, then placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come." he turned his attention to Alexandra then. "You were told to stay with Eowyn."

She glared up at him. "You may be a king, but you are not MY king. I obey no one." She turned, and moved back to her horse, mounting quickly, and turning the animal back to the direction Eowyn had taken the villagers nudging the horse into a gallop. She was angry, very angry. Gandalf was gone again, and now Aragorn was gone as well. She couldn't take it. She wouldn't accept it either.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Helm's Deep

"Alexandra!" Legolas's silky voice came to her calling out to her as he chased after her. She didn't slow her horse, in fact she encouraged the mount on into the gallop, she was far ahead of the group now, but she didn't care, she was too upset to care, even though she knew what she had said to King Theoden would probably not go unpunished, though she hoped the punishment wouldn't be too severe.

Legolas caught up to her grabbing her reigns, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers. "What do you think you're doing?"

A fire blazed in her own brown eyes as she looked up at him. "Going to Helm's Deep. Is that okay with you?"

He laughed. "It's perfectly fine, Alexandra. Why are you so upset?"

She looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. "What? How can you ask me that?! Aragorn is DEAD, he fell over that cliff into the river, and he's GONE. The one person that could probably save Middle Earth, and he's DEAD!"

Legolas' gaze softened as he listened to her rant, and he offered a soft smile. "The fall was great, but give Aragorn more credit then that. Gandalf passed through death and came back to us. Aragorn can survive the fall."

"You don't know that." Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him. "You can't know that."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I have faith in my friend. You should as well. Keep hope. Remember, We thought Merry and Pippin dead, and they are alive." He rested his hand against her back. "My lady, please keep faith." His other hand moved up to brush her hair back from her forehead, brushing it over her shoulder. His hand lingered at her jaw line for a moment before he pulled his hand back and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I apologize my lady."

She blushed softly, and looked away from him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He nodded stiffly, and took a deep breath as the riding party came over the ridge. "King Theoden does not blame you for your out burst. You ought to know that."

"Thank you." She took the reigns from him, and urged her horse into a gallop beside him as the group surrounded them. She glanced at Theoden for a moment, and caught a soft smile. She made a mental note to apologize later that day even though he didn't blame her she still felt that he deserved an apology. Finally the holding came into view nestled in at the base of a mountain the wall closing off the holding was two stories tall at least an impressive holding it was, but she couldn't help looking over her shoulder and noticing that in Helm's Deep they would be cornered.

As they moved into the holding she tried to hold onto her composure as she saw Eowyn coming toward them. Legolas helped her to dismount and she heard Gimli speaking to her new friend. Alexandra turned saddened eyes on the blonde as her green eyes widened in shock. Suddenly the realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. "She loves him." She whispered, turning her eyes onto Legolas.

"She has become attached. Just as you have." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No it's different, she's... fallen for him." Alexandra shook her head as she pulled away from the elf, and moved over to the woman, taking her hands.

"Tell me it's not true." her eyes pleaded with her.

"I didn't see it. But the orc had his necklace, and he was nowhere to be found on the field. I couldn't save him." The brunette's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Eowyn. "I'm afraid he's really gone."

"You both must keep hope." A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder as if to tell her to remember their conversation.

Alexandra nodded. "Of course. If Gandalf came back from the dead, and two hobbits can survive days with Uruk-Hai, Aragorn can survive the river."

Eowyn nodded once sharply before pulling away from her, moving back to the people of Edoras.

Later that evening, she sat with Gimli and Legolas, feating on a meager amount of meat, potatoes and bread. Mostly they sat in silence though she felt Legolas' thoughtful eyes on her more then a few times.

"Doesn't it seem like our numbers keep dwindling?" Alexandra asked.

Gimli nodded solemnly. "Aye, lass. It does seem that way. Gandalf has not gone far. He said to look for his coming tomorrow morning at dawn. He will return. And Aragorn... well, knowing him he found a way out of that god forsaken river, and is finding his way to us as we speak.

"As I said, Alexandra, hang on to your hope." Legolas smiled softly at her as he took a bite of the bread.

Soon after their meal, Gimli took off to the lower section of the holding while she and Legolas moved to the tower, looking over the landscape beyond them. "You spoke of your home the other night. And customs you miss, and the people you miss. But you mentioned... the noise. Has it improved?"

She smiled. "Not really. I mean, it is noisier, but my noise... goes on all night. New York was the city that never slept. There were sirens, like shrill horns that sounded at the most random moments. And yet, It never woke me up. Vehicles, louder then the entire group's hoof beats moving past my home even in the dead of night. Crashes the hallway right out side my door, a neighbor that would get home in the middle of the night, always drunk, and would always slam right into my door. Those are little, strange things that I miss, I'm starting to get used to the quiet, the sounds of the country, but I've been a city girl. I wish you could come home with me."

The elf looked at her then, his eyes soft. "I would enjoy seeing your city."

"But how to explain you to anyone?" She smiled up at him, her voice soft.

"Explain?" Confusion moved into his gaze.

She reached up and drew her finger over the point of his ear. "There are no elves in New York, or anywhere for that matter."

A soft frown touched his lips then. "Then we will have to make the most of the time you have here."

She furrowed her brow as she considered that. He was a gentleman, like none she had ever known, he couldn't mean anything truly intimate. It wasn't who he was. "I guess so."

He smiled down at her for a moment before pressing his lips to her forehead. "Do not look so troubled. We..." He looked up as he heard a guard shout the arrival of someone new. He turned his blue eyes then to the ramp leading to the doors. "Aragorn."

Alexandra's eyes widened. "Forgive me for ever doubting you." She smiled up at him, and they both moved down to meet him.

Legolas greeted him in elvish at first, Aragorn giving him a confused look until the elf spoke again. "You look terrible."

A wide grin spread across his features and he chuckled. Legolas smiled back, and gestured to Alexandra, who pulled the necklace out of a small pouch she had tied to her belt, holding it in safe keeping for Legolas. She pressed it into Aragorn's hand, and motioned with her eyes up to the elf, stating without words that it was he who retrieved it. She didn't have to know elvish to understand the words that Aragorn spoke next, he thanked him.

The man then moved past them, and they turned following as Gimli caught up to them, following him into the throne room. She stood in as Aragorn briefed Theoden of the coming army, and she refused to stay put as they moved out of the hall, and out into the small city. She listened to every plan they made listening for any mistake they might make in their planning.

The small confrontation between Theoden and Aragorn worried her, and as he mentioned that they were alone, she couldn't help her eyes wandering over the small army that stood around them. Old men and children. It was all they had. As the soldiers moved around the holding pulling old men to their feet and boys barely able to hold a sword up.

The soldiers moved the women and children into the caves beyond the holding, and Alexandra and her male company moved through the crowd, Alexandra listening to Aragorn as he spoke out their plan to help the Rohan army.

It wasn't long before Eowyn's voice rang out calling out for Aragorn as she pushed through the crowd to them. "I'm to be sent into the caves with the women!" her outrage was clear as her eyes settled on Alexandra, and for a moment, she felt a pang of regret for her abilities.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn tried to reason immediately with her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return! What renown is there in that?" Her voice shook as she spoke, her eyes betraying just how upset she was over the order given by her uncle.

Aragorn clasped her biceps, and spoke in a soft voice. "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." She countered.

"It is not in my power to command it." He returned, then turned from her, starting away before her voice sounded once more.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you! Because they love you!" It wasn't grief that shook her voice then, it was a new emotion, one she had not shown before to Aragorn.

She turned, and looked up at the elf. "I told you."

His blue eyes looked shocked back down at her. "How did you know?"

she smiled. "I'm a woman, I can read other women easily."

Aragorn turned back to her during her speech and moved close to her. She could see her lips moved once more, but she couldn't make out the words that were whispered before she pushed past them and moved on, not paying Alexandra any attention.

"She's upset with me." She said to Aragorn.

"The only reason I'm allowing you with us is because of your power. We may need it. We will have in experienced archers, and may need your ability to better direct them to the targets." He moved closer to her, and eyed Legolas before turning his attention back to her. "You will do as I or Legolas instructs. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Disobey, and you will immediately be moved to the caves."

Once more she nodded. "Okay."

He nodded and moved on to the armory. As they reached it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Boys barely thirteen were there, receiving chain mail far too big for them, old men too frail to be able to fight were gaining weapons.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys, These are not soldiers." Aragorn commented.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli added.

"Or too few." She and Legolas said in unison. They shared a soft smile before turning their attention back to Aragorn, who nodded his agreement.

"Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said as he looked over the soldiers. As soon as he spoke, the chatter among the men stopped and turned to look at Legolas. Who then began to speak in elvish. She would have killed to understand what they were saying until Aragorn finally spoke, rather, yelled in English.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" The man moved up close to Legolas a soft glare in his eyes before moving away from him.

Gimli reached out and took hold of Legolas' arm. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas sighed, and turned back to her. "Let's get you ready. If you're going to be fighting, I would much rather you not be unprotected."

Alexandra nodded and let him lead her to a more private area. "Will they have anything that will fit me and allow me to fight?"

He smiled. "They should. Being that I've seen you in your nightwear already, I'll be assisting you. I promise I mean not to embarrass you."

she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Legolas, remember we are from two completely different societies. The night gown you saw me in was nothing. Women go out in public in a lot less clothing then that."

"All the same I will try not to look." He started looking through the remaining chain mail until he found something that might fit her. She stripped down to the slip she wore under the dress and blouse, and momentarily thought of taking that off just for the shock value that would entail. Then thought better of it. They needed Legolas in prime condition during the battle. He approached her carefully, trying desperately not to touch anything on her then her arms as he slipped it over her, it fell to mid-thigh, the sleeves came to just past her elbows, and was tight, but still allowed her movement.

They didn't speak as he helped her pull her clothing back on over the chain mail, and helped to arm her once more, strapping the sword belt around her waist, the movement bringing him close to her, and she couldn't help how her breath caught in the back of her throat. She couldn't seem to help herself but find him incredibly attractive, and want him in every way possible. The elf was beautiful. She was ruined for any other male, if she ever went back to New York, there would be no way she would be able to truly find a man as beautiful as Legolas was.

As he finished, he backed away from her slightly nervous. She couldn't help but foolishly wonder if he felt the same way about her. She knew it was impossible there was no way she was as beautiful as any other elf he could have been with. Her eyes drifted to the main room where she could hear that all the noise had stopped except for one man. They slowly moved back to the main room where they saw Aragorn readying himself for the battle. Legolas moved over and picked his sword up before handing it to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." He said, his eyes conveying his regret.

Aragorn placed his hand on his chest, and spoke in elvish, then clasped Legolas on the shoulder. Then he turned to Alexandra. "Well you look ready."

Alexandra smiled and nodded. "I won't let you down." She smiled as Gimli dropped the chain mail around him, complaining about fit.

Then a horn sounded, and her eyes widened in fear until Legolas' eyes filled with hope. "That is no orc horn." He raced up the stairs, and the rest followed quickly behind.

Alexandra's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face as she saw Haldir. She couldn't help moving down with Legolas and standing behind Haldir with him.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said a smile on his features.

Her hope had been restored.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The battle for Helm's Deep

Only moments later and she, Legolas and Gimli were stationed along the wall. Alexandra stood holding onto her bow, her hands starting to shake as she watched the orc army approach. Her eyes widened in fear and she was having problems swallowing as cold chills ran down her spine. Already she could sense the death the was about to happen. She feared in her heart that someone close to her would be killed, and she truly feared for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli's lives. Though her fear was rising, Gimli had such amazing timing, his comment was able to losen her nerves and allow her a laugh.

"You could have picked a better spot." he complained to the elf.

She looked over the Dwarf's head at Legolas, giggling softly. She wondered if it was slight hysteria that made her want to burst into laughter right then. She looked behind her as Aragorn came up behind them, and smiled as his eyes questioned whether she were holding up alright.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." As Gimli spoke, a flash of lightning lit up the gorge, illuminating the on-coming army.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said, sparing her a glance.

Gimli's voice sounded a little more down cast then before. "Let's hope they last the night."

Alexandra's fear rose as lightning continued to flash, and the army continued onward. Her spirit dampened as did her hair and clothes as rain started to fall at first slow, then quickly turning into a down pour, soaking her through. She was suddenly grateful she had pulled her hair back. Her eyes scanned the seemingly never ending army of Orcs as they came closer and closer still before they finally stopped fifty yards away from the wall. Legolas whispered the translation of Aragorn's commands to the elf army back to her so she would understand the force she was about to face. Her thoughts suddenly flew to the women and children in the caves behind and below them, and her anger toward the force in front of her grew, her resolve strengthening. She threw a hasty prayer to whatever deity she could to watch over those terrified in the caves. Quickly she chanted a protection spell over the caves, if their God would deem it worthy enough she hoped her magic would be able to protect those innocents as much as possible. She held a more determined air around her then, she needed to survive this or her spell would falter, and diminish, and if they were not able to hold back those forces, those babies and children would be killed mercilessly.

Her gaze moved to Legolas as she finished her chant , and his blue eyes met hers in understanding. "We will hold them back, Alexandra. I promise."

"I hope you're right." She whispered, suddenly wishing she could trade places with Gimli to pull on whatever strength he held to help her feel stronger.

The orcs before them grunted and growls, snarls filled the air as the standoff continued, raising her awareness further, her power starting to radiate from her, tingling in her fingers prickling down the back of her neck as Gimli started jumping in an attempt to see the army.

"What's happening out there?" He asked.

A smile came across Legolas' lips before he spoke, and Alexandra already knew he was planning to insult him. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

The pair were drastic opposites, but made the best partners for battle, exchanging insults to keep their spirits high before the fight, she thought as she burst into laughter as Gimli shared her amusement. The laughter was short lived as a command was snarled from the Orc standing atop a boulder and the army began to stomp their feat, pound their fists against their armor and slam their spears onto the ground. The noise grew deafening and she noticed the men notching their bows though the elves did not. Her expression became deadly serious as she reached behind her and grabbed an arrow, loosely notching it into the bow in preparation. She heard the shakiness of a bow, and turned her gaze back to the passage above the gate too late to catch the arrow that was released from an old man's bow. It flew through the air, and hit a target which fell forward onto it's front dead seconds later. Fear flooded her gaze then as the orcs snarled in protest, and the commander threw his fist forward, giving the signal to charge.

"Oh God." She whispered. She heard Legolas whisper to her the points for her to aim for, and notched his bow as Aragorn shouted a command.

"There is still time." The elf said, telling her she could still go to the caves if she was too scared.

"No. I have to do this." She said turning her gaze back to him as the Orcs ran forward.

He turned his gaze to her, emotion in his eyes, one she clearly read as the same emotion that filled Eowyn's eyes as she yelled at Aragorn earlier that day. She couldn't believe it. He cared for her, much more then he cared for Aragorn, he felt love toward her, wanted to protect her. He wanted her out of harm's way, did not want her on this wall with him. But at the same time, she saw admiration, perhaps for her strength and stubbornness that held her in place beside him and Gimli. She concentrated on the barrels of arrows lifting the arrows into the air around them making sure of careful clearance to the orcs below waiting for the command to fire, and pulled her own bow up, notching the arrow tightly, and pulled the string back. "I will come out of this. I have to."

"You will." Legolas spoke, his voice full of determination, and the same emotion that filled his eyes. There was something left unsaid as the force below them captured their full attention as Aragorn called out once more, and she understood as the elves released their arrows. She sent hers flying, and lashed out with the arrows she held aloft in the air, sending hers streaming out to the orcs, everyone finding their target to kill. Five arrows in her bow gone, and at least five hundred more through the air orcs fell as they were killed, but more kept coming. Then she saw a sight that terrified her. Ladders. Large ladders that were bringing the orcs over the wall. Her anger flared, and she lashed out once more with her power, throwing the ladders back down giving their force more time to take more orcs out. It wasn't something that could be kept down, however as they kept raising them right back up.

"Allow them to come lassie!" Gimli called. "I want to see some action in this battle! Bring them to me!"

She turned her gaze to Aragorn down the wall, and he nodded to her. She stored away her bow as Aragorn called out another command, the elves put away their bows, and took out their swords. Gimli killed the first orc that was raised above the wall, bringing his ax up into the orc's chest. She then pulled her sword as move came over the wall.

"Legolas!" Gimli's call turned her attention, as she cut down another. "two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" he called back, a smug look on his face.

She rolled her eyes as she heard Gimli's call of out rage. "AH! I won't have no pointy ear outscoring me!"

"Then how about a woman?! I'm on one hundred!" She called back, both of them stopped for a brief moment as she took out another, throwing him back over the wall onto another's pike. "One hundred and one."

Both turned wordlessly, and threw themselves into the battle further and harder then before. She turned as she heard Aragorn call her name and kicked a ladder down, she nodded and threw the rest back off the wall giving them more time to catch up to kill the ones still pouring over the wall. She turned and swung her sword once more when she heard Aragorn's call again. "Causeway! Alexandra!" she spun, and moved to the wall, looking at the ramp as she saw the orcs marching up, and started throwing her arm out pushing her telekinesis out to the enemies trying to breach their holding. Elves assisted her in shooting their arrows into the enemy, but with every orc that was killed another seemed to take it's place. She heard Aragorn yelling again, this time for Legolas, the same command over and over again, when she turned and saw an orc, a sparking torch in his hand throw himself at the wall below her, she barely registered hands grabbing her, her name being called until her feet weren't touching the ground any longer, and the ground was quickly coming for her, she flailed, trying to find the best way to land so there would be minimal damage when she felt arms crushing her to an armored body she met familiar blue eyes before she felt the impact of the ground both of them groaning she crying out as her head cracked against the floor of the wall. Agonizing pain ripped through her spine, but she could still move her feet, thank the goddess she wasn't paralyzed. She turned, and saw Legolas already pushing himself to his feet, fear in his eyes as he stared at the gaping hole that now was where they had been standing only seconds before.

"Alexandra? Are you alright?" His worried gaze turned back onto her, and he held his hand out to her.

She nodded softly, ignoring the pain the action caused, and grasped his hand, pulling herself to her feet. "I'm not dead?"

He chuckled softly, and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "No."

She smiled back at him even though she heard the splashing of Orcs piling into the holding. "Good. Battle."

He nodded, and turned moving back into the fight as Gimli rushed past her throwing himself onto the orcs as they pushed against their forces, calling out for Aragorn. She turned her gaze to the Ranger who was gaining his feet, calling out for Gimli as he was pushed under water. The elves behind him fired their arrows, and then charged, drawing their swords as she heard a shield clattering, her attention was drawn to the stairs as she saw Legolas throw the shield under his feet and ride it down the stairs as he fired arrow after arrow before throwing the shield out from under his feet and she gave it an extra push throwing it into the chest of another orc. Using her telekinesis she picked up swords and arrows of the dead, and threw them into the oncoming horde.

Then she heard Theoden calling for Aragorn to fall back to the keep, and she started pushing back toward Haldir, who was already being alerted by Aragorn. He nodded, and she watched Aragorn fighting his way back to the keep, Haldir turned after meeting her gaze, making sure she was safe before turning, right into the sword of an orc. She screamed and brought her sword up over Haldir's head as he fell, taking the orc's head off and throwing it back over the wall, her anger surged in her, and she pushed out with her power, orcs that were around her were thrown back away from her as she fell to her knees beside the elf. "NO! Haldir, no!" She gripped onto his body even as she was breifly aware of Aragorn pulling her to her feet.

"Go, Alexandra! He's gone! You must go now!" Anger shone in his eyes as it did hers, and he turned punching an orc in the face before gripping onto a ladder, and pushing himself off of the wall. She screamed out for him, but turned, and ran for the keep trusting Aragorn not to die on her. She raced to the gate, pushing the orcs back, fighting hard until she felt Aragorn's hand come down on her shoulder. "Come, Alexandra, I need your help." His hand moved to Gimli, pulling him along with him.

They crept of out a side door Aragorn first, Gimli next, and her bringing up the rear. He turned and looked back at the two of them.

"Oh come on, we can take them!" Gimli said.

"It's a long way." Aragorn cautioned.

Gimli paused for a moment before looking back at her then Aragorn. "Toss me."

Alexandra couldn't help the smile. "What?"

"He's gonna have ta toss me, I cannot jump the distance!" Gimli was obviously irritated at the thought of admitting the weakness.

But as Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's back, gripping his armor to throw him, he stopped Aragorn. "Don't tell the elf?" He asked, looking pointedly back at her.

"Not a word." They both promised him. Aragorn looked back at her. "A little push?"

She nodded and Aragorn braced himself as he gripped Gimli harder and threw him the distance separating them as Alexandra gave a little nudge to help him clear the gap, did the same for Aragorn as he jumped, then pushed herself onto the ramp throwing orcs out of her way, putting her back to the door as she fought. It wasn't long before she heard Theoden's voice calling to them to get out of there.

"Alexandra! Take those ladders down!" Aragorn called. She heard Legolas' voice calling out to them, and felt Aragorn's hands on her back pushing her to the rope. "you first!"

"What about you?!" She screamed back as she took hold of the rope.

"Don't worry about us! Gimli wants more of the battle! You get up there and get those ladders down!" he pushed her, and within seconds, she was meeting the elf's blue eyes, they were filled with worry.

"Don't do that again." He said to her, very seriously.

"I was fine, get them!" She called, her eyes conveying her gratitude to him as she turned, and lashed out with her power, pushing against the ladders, smiling in success as they fell, and she took her sword, and cut the ropes holding the ladders to ensure the orcs couldn't continue to pile into the keep. A crunching drew her attention to the gate, and whimpers softly as she sees it being busted through. "NO!"

"Alexandra, fall back! Into the hall, GO!" Legolas called to her, pushing her back to the keep as he shot arrows off on the army that had broken through. Through the night, and into the coming dawn of the morning, they braced the door, despite Theoden's diminishing feelings. He felt defeated by the loss of the holding. Aragorn couldn't believe that Theoden was giving up so easily.

Her thoughts returned to Eowyn and the women and children, and couldn't help confronting the king. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" She glared at the king who seemed to ignore her and turned her attention to Aragorn who had turned to hear the answer.

When none was given, he turned to Hama. "Is there no other way?" he persisted.

"There is one passage it leads into the mountains." the first in command answered, looking between the both of them. "But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many."

Aragorn turned to her then. "Go! Tell Eowyn to take the women and children to the mountain pass! And barricade the entrance. Go with them!"

"NO! Aragorn, whether you'd like it or not, I'm not leaving!" she stubbornly stood up to him, but any response was cut off by Theoden finally speaking as the captain took off taking over the duty Aragorn had given her.

"So much death." The king spoke. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn's eyes seemed far away before he spoke again. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Theoden turned, and his resolve had returned. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan, for your people." Aragorn returned.

"The sun is rising." Gimli spoke softly.

Alexandra turned her gaze to the window, where she saw the sun peaking through the window. "Gandalf."

"Yes." Theoden said, though he wasn't speaking to Alexandra. "Yes, the horn of Helm Hammerhand will sound in the Deep one last time."

Gimli grinned and took off. "YES!"

Horses were brought into the hall, and the men and Legolas mounted them, swords drawn. She approached Legolas' horse, anger blazing in her eyes. "don't leave me behind! I can help!"

He leaned down, and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "take the word to the women and children to be ready. Keep this hall clear. Some may try to get in behind us. Please, Alexandra. For me."

"Damn you." He had her, and he knew it. She hated that all he had to say was 'for me' and she couldn't resist it. He had to know of his appeal to her, and must have used it against her. Damn him to hell.

They rode out, and she followed behind, on foot, killing any strays that got past them. The sun started to rise over the hill, and then she saw a white figure on white horseback. Gandalf had arrived. A smile spread on her lips as she saw another ride up beside him, the rider that had given them the horses. The orcs looked on in disbelief, and turned to meet the Rohirrim that crested over the hill, and started down, putting the orcs on the defense. As the riders neared the line of orcs, the sun fully rose over the hill, creating a magnificent sight, the riders seemed like angels, graced by whatever deity she had prayed to, it had answered her prayer for help.

Gimli joined her soon a moment later, laughing as the orcs had decided to flee. "Laugh all you want, Gimli, but it's not over yet."

He frowned up at her. "what do you mean?"

"That forest was not there yesterday." She nodded to the line of trees that had seemingly grown overnight, then to the riders who had stopped warning the others to stay away from the forest. The orcs ran inside, and a few moment later, shrieks could be heard as the trees started to move, their branches swaying as if caught in an invisible wind.

"A very nice end, lass." He said approvingly.

"I didn't do that." She said smiling. "Your forest of Fangorn seems to have overgrown." She grinned down at Gimli as a light of understanding lit up in his eyes.

"So, what is your total then?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." She said grinning, as she moved to the causeway.

"But I do!" He chased after her.

"One hundred and ninety seven." She said, looking at him over her shoulder. "Far beyond you and Legolas put together."

he glared at her as she turned and moved past him, going back to the hall to alert Eowyn to the return of her brother, and the end of the battle. She quickly moved up, smiling as she saw her. "I am glad you are okay."

"Be glad more that you were not part of the battle." the sadness for the loss of life was evident in her eyes.

"Alexandra, I am sorry." She said embracing her.

She nodded. "it's okay. Let's go greet our men." Alexandra turned and started back for the causeway, getting only to the stairs when Aragorn was in front of her, she smiled to Eowyn who moved forward to greet him, and she pushed past, going to Legolas. "You came back."

He smiled up at her. "of course. I always will." His eyes moved behind her and she turned, seeing Eowyn embracing Aragorn. A touch of envy was in his gaze as he looked back at her, he was holding himself back. He nodded, then turned, heading for the wall.

She looked between Eowyn, and Legolas then back again when she met the woman's eyes, she clearly read the 'you idiot, go get him!' look she gave. Alexandra smiled softly, and chased after him. "Legolas!" he stopped, and turned, his eyes widening as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm glad you came back." she said, hugging him tightly.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her just as feircely. "Seems we have much to talk about."

"Later, I promise." She said against his neck. How could he smell so good after a battle? She wasn't sure, but she also didn't care. She pulled back from him, staring into his eyes for a moment. "I..." She searched his eyes and was unable to finish her thought.

He nodded. "Me too."

She smiled, she didn't need to finish, he already knew. "where were you going?"

"To boast." he grinned, and took her hand, leading her back to where Gimli sat atop a dead orc. He let go of her hand as they reached the dwarf. "Final count. Forty two."

"Fourty two?" Gimli asked, feigning being impressed. "Well that's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

Legolas' face fell as Alexandra rolled her eyes. He frowned, then pulled an arrow, and shot the orc between Gimli's legs, causing her to jump. "Forty three."

"He was already dead!" Gimli protested.

Legolas' frown deepened. "He was twitching!"

Gimli glared and grabbed the handle of his ax, and jerked. "He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in it's nervous system!"

They didn't wait long before they rode out of Helm's Deep, she riding in front of Legolas, his arms wrapped around her, Gimli behind Aragorn, with Gandalf, Theoden, Hama, and Eomer. They looked out over the horizon where a storm seemed to be brewing over a horrible fire.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf spoke. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin." He spared a glance at Aragorn for a moment. "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."

Alexandra leaned back against Legolas, she was definitely scared for Frodo and Sam, and prayed once again to which ever deity that would listen to keep them safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Not long after they had gathered their things, and with their small company, they set out through the newly grown Fangorn forest, she still rode with Legolas, his hands over hers on the reigns as she leaned back against him. Neither spoke, neither wanted to, they only reveled in the feeling of each other being so close. The war they were in the middle of seemed so much more important to them now that the other was at stake. Much more then friendship was on the line between them. Though neither spoke the words, they knew they were falling in love, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Every once in a while, Aragorn or Gimli or Gandalf would look back at the two of them. The wizard and man giving worried looks, while Gimli grinned every time he would twist in the saddle to look back at them. It unnerved her to believe that Aragorn and Gandalf may disapprove of what was budding between them. She had never felt anything like this for anyone before. She wasn't about to give it up easily.

As soon as the tower of Isengard came into view she could hear giggling, a familiar giggling that made her turn slightly in her saddle to grin up at Legolas, then meet Gandalf's eyes with a smile that spread to him. A horse whinnied and alerted the hobbits, Merry stood and opened his arms wide, a pipe in hand.

"Welcome my Lords," he grinned as he saw Alexandra. "And my Lady, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli shouted. "A merry hunt you led us on, and now we find you feasting, and... and smoking!"

Alexandra couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat, as she exchanged smiles with the rest of the company.

"We are sitting, on a field of victory," Pippin said, his mouth full, being that way, his words were slightly slurred. "enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." He finished, raising his pipe.

This seemed to excite Gimli as he repeated the food as if his mouth were already watering at the thought, and Alexandra couldn't blame him, anything but the stew and lembas would have been welcomed. She giggled and heard Legolas chuckle behind her, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Merry spoke again, "We're under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

they pushed their horses forward, the hobbits taking up positions on Eomer and Aragorn's horse.

As they approached the tower, a tall tree stepped around it, addressing Gandalf as 'young master'. Her mouth dropped open seeing the tree move, and hearing it speak. "oh my God."

Legolas leaned forward and whispered in her ear, a soft laugh in his words. "I told you, that is elf magic at work."

"I'd say it's working else where too." She smiled up at him, and he returned it honestly.

"Be careful." Gandalf said. "Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grumbled.

"No." Gandalf replied. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

A new voice sounded then, echoing on the tower, and back up to them from the water. "You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not council together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I"

Theoden looked around the group surrounding him, and Alexandra couldn't help shaking her head at the words that spilled down to them. "We shall have peace." he said. "We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lie dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Alexandra couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips then at the words of the king.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" The wizard called back. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings, and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your trechary has already cost many lives, and many more are now at risk. But you can save them Saruman. You are deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf called up to the dark wizard.

"So you have come for information?" Saruman asked. Alexandra drew back against Legolas, the evil surrounding the tower was unmistakable for her, and she had to wonder if Gandalf felt it as well. I have some for you." Saruman then drew his hand forward, and a dark orb rested on his palm, she pressed herself so forcefully back against Legolas, the horse side stepped.

"Easy, Alexandra. Do not show your fear of him. It will fuel his power." He whispered in her ear then, his soft voice calming her, she relaxed slightly against him.

"Something you have failed to see." Saruman was speaking again. "But the Great Eye has seen it." The wizard pulled his hand down, hiding the orb again. "Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf was moving his horse forward then. "you are all going to die, but you know this, don't you, Gandalf?"

She heard Merry gasp behind Aragorn, and her heart reached out for him, and her anger rose in response to the wizard's threat. But he was continuing. "You cannot think this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor? This exile, crept from shadows will never be crowned king."

Her hands tingled and she felt Legolas' hands tighten on hers as she tried to free them to lash out with her power and he whispered a single word to her 'no.' to keep her from exposing herself.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love." she felt the wizard's gaze settle on her before moving to the rest of the company, then a gentle squeeze brought her back to keeping her anger in check. "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?"

She heard a soft sigh come from Gandalf, and she had to shake her head, "No, he took it..." She whispered. "It wasn't Gandalf's doing..."

"The path you have set him on can only lead to death." the wizard finished.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli shouted, and turned, "Shoot him!" he called to her and Legolas. "Put an arrow in his gob!

They both reached back for their bow and an arrow when Gandalf called out. "No! Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy!" He yelled. "I have no use for it!" He pointed the end of his staff at Gandalf, and a fireball erupted downward, surrounding the good wizard.

"No!" She screamed, but the fire quickly dissolved away and she could breathe again.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." He spoke, then a massive explosion erupted from the top of the tower, and pieces of the wizard's staff fell, dropping into the water.

A familiar form moved behind the dark wizard, and Theoden spoke to the man that held him prisoner for a time. "Grima, you need not follow him. You weren't always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." Grima bowed, fully ready to take the acceptance, and forgiveness from the king.

When Saruman spoke again. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?!" Grima rose from his bow, looking up incredulously at the wizard. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Grima looked down at the king, then back up at the wizard.

Theoden spoke softly then, seemingly ignoring the wizard's words. "Grima, come down, be free of him."

"Free?!" the wizard spat out. "He will never be free!"

"No." A soft voice spoke.

"Get down cur!" A thud sounded as Saruman backhanded Grima to the floor. Alexandra started now in defense of the greasy man.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsil. Tell us when you know!" Gandalf demanded.

"Withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" The dark wizard spat, before Grima jumped on his back, thrusting a dagger into his back.

"Oh no!" She felt a hand on her back, pressing her forward over the horses neck as Legolas drew his bow, and dispatched an arrow at Grima. The man fell back, and Saruman fell forward over the edge of the tower, she looked up watching the wizard fall, then come to a stop as his body thudded against a spoked wheel, one of the spikes impaling his body.

She cried out softly as he hit, hearing gasps from the hobbits, then Legolas' arms were around her, as she closed her eyes and looked away from the body.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said to Theoden.

Still trying to recover from the shock of the double death before her eyes, she looked up as she heard a creaking, and the wheel the wizard landed on moved, rolling around, burying the wizard in a watery grave. As he became vertical, the dark orb fall from his robe, and fell into the water with a thud.

The tree finally spoke once more. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." She could feel the truth in his words. The evil that she had felt surrounding the tower was quickly ebbing away, the feeling of peace finally settling over her. "Young trees..." The hobbit slipped from in front of Aragorn into the water, "wild trees."

"Pippin?" Aragorn called out, and Alexandra furrowed her brow in confusion until she saw the soft glow of the orb in the water, and understood, she then called out in panic to the hobbit.

As Pippin brought the orb out of the water, Treebeard exclaimed as Gandalf rode forward, taking the orb from him. The wizard then pulled the hobbit onto the horse in front of him, and turned his mount, heading back to Edoras.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Feasting.

They rode hard back to Edoras after leaving Isengard, Eowyn greeted them on the top of the hill at Theoden's home. Brief greetings, and congratulations given, Eowyn took her hand after she dismounted. "Come, let's get you cleaned up for the feast." She pulled her away from Legolas, who merely gave her a soft smile and a nod.

She smiled back, and allowed herself to be pulled along into Eowyn's chamber where a hot bath waited for her. "You did all of this for me?"

"You are one of Rohan's heroes. Of course we did it for you." She started helping her get her chain mail , weapons and dress off before pushing her toward the tub. "take the time you need. All will wash before the feast. I laid a gown out for you, you look roughly the same size I am, it should fit."

Alexandra smiled back at her, and finished undressing and climbed into the tub, sighing as the hot water seeped into her skin, relaxing her muscles. For a long time she lay there letting the water soak into her, when she noticed that a soft fragrance of roses was coming from the water. "Soap?" She asked Eowyn who lingered inside the door.

"What?"

"Did you put soap in the water?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." the blonde smiled apologetically. "I noticed you and Legolas. What happened between you?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest." She paused for a moment to sink under the water and wet her hair down before surfacing and lathering her hands up to wash her hair. "We're supposed to talk tonight. Probably after the feast. Though to be honest, I would much rather skip the feast and be with him all night."

Eowyn smiled. "I know the feeling."

Alexandra sighed as she massaged her scalp, working the soap into her hair. "Eowyn, I know you love Aragorn... but you know his heart belongs elsewhere."

She nodded. "For now. But perhaps in time he will forget her?"

The brunette dipped the soap into the water washing the rest of herself quickly as the water was starting to cool. "Possibly." She didn't want to diminish her new friend's hope, though she knew that loving an elf wasn't something you could just set aside for a mere mortal. It was no offense to the woman at all, but she knew that if she ever got back to New York, no man would compare to Legolas, who had already stolen her heart.

The dress Eowyn had given her was beautiful. Soft purple velvet that gave a little to form to her torso snugly, long flowing white bell sleeves draped down her arms, the skirt matched the sleeves, a slight lilac embroidery was decorated along the edge of the bodice moving down the flowing skirt. She would never compare herself of any of the women she had met in Middle earth, but when she looked into the mirror at herself, the fire dried hair straight and clean, flowing down to the middle of her back, an inch of the sides braided and pulled back, fastened on the back of her head, the rest left down. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips plump and seemingly ready to be kissed at any moment. But in that moment, she allowed herself a slight vanity. She thought she looked beautiful. Eowyn agreed whole heartedly, and even smiled widely as she escorted her into the hall where Aragorn Gimli and Legolas sat, waiting for her.

The last was freshly washed, and wore a long tunic and pants in a light blue that complimented his eyes, and made her breath catch in the back of her throat. "You look beautiful." He whispered as she approached him.

She smiled and flushed slightly, looking away from him. "I could say the same about you." her voice caught, and her blush shone brighter as she heard Gimli chuckle. She looked up at Aragorn and smiled warmly. "Have I gotten to tell you how glad I am you are with us?"

he smiled back at her. "I don't think you have. Though I must reply that I am the one that is glad. If you would have went into the caves with the other women, I doubt our victory would have gone as well as it did."

"You would have survived. I know you would have." she said, trying not to take any credit for the outcome of the battle.

"Not to mention, lass, the total you achieved." Gimli interjected. "Bested all of us I'd say."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Did you now?"

"Ah ha! You haven't told him then?" The dwarf laughed.

"One ninety seven." She looked away from them, embarrassed.

Aragorn's eyes flashed in surprise. "Did you now?" he laughed as Gimli grumbled something un-intelligible. "Well that alone is cause for celebration!" he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Alexandra, may I have a word with you in private?"

Startled, she looked up into his eyes, slightly scared. "I... yes." she looked up at Legolas then who wasn't looking pleased with his friend, but allowed him to lead her away for a moment as the hall began to fill with people. "Alexandra, I know that you have strong feelings for Legolas, but I warn you now, it is not easy."

"What isn't?" she asked.

"Loving an immortal. They continue on long after you perish. Thinking about Arwen living on long after I had died... it's what made me leave and accept that she needed to move on to the Grey Havens. Take care with your heart, Alexandra. I have accepted responsibility for you while you are here, sort of a guardian, if you will have it, and I do not want to see you or my friend hurt." He said, his eyes boring into hers.

She sighed and nodded., "I understand, and I accept your guidance. But as you should know, you cannot help who you..." She hesitated and looked in Legolas' direction, a soft smile coming to her lips. "Love."

Aragorn nodded. "I will leave the rest up to the both of you then. I have said my peace."

She nodded and moved to stand beside Legolas, she raised her glass in the toast Theoden called for, and stuck close by Legolas, not truly of her own accord, as he would barely allow her out of his sight for more then a few moments at a time. She couldn't contain her amusement as Gimli challenged him to a drinking game, and laughed outwardly as Eomer handed the first pints over to the contestants.

He looked pointedly at her after the conditions were made, and said, "No cheating either."

she laughed and held her hands up. "I swear, I won't hold him up. I doubt he'll need it."

Ten pints later, and Gimli was swaying, while Legolas stood firmly on the spot taking the next pint like it was his first. Gimli, the alcohol was effecting greatly as he completely lost his manners, reliving himself of gas on both ends, not bothering to excuse himself, rather, he laughed loudly at his own behavior.

After a large pile of cups were stacked on the table, Legolas finally spoke. "I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers." he looked back at her seeing her smirk. "I think it's effecting me."

Gimli laughed loudly ans spoke, slurred then. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Then his eyes crossed, and he fell backward off the stool, unconscious.

She quickly moved over to him, and pressed her fingers to his wrist where she felt the steady but quick heart beat. "he's still alive at least."

Eomer laughed as Legolas shrugged, "Game over." her attention was captured then by the young voices of Merry and pippin singing and stomping on top of a table, which was where she drifted then, clapping along with the song, giggling as they finished, and Merry tipped the pint far back to get the last drop out.

Once she finished clapping to applaud the hobbits on their performance, she felt long delicate fingers sliding against her own, clasping their hands together as Legolas moved up beside her. "Shall we walk and talk now?"

She smiled up at him and nodded, looking toward Aragorn for a moment before turning. "Let's."

He led her out of the hall, pulling a couple of capes from hooks just inside the door, wrapping one around her shoulders, and the other around his own, then returned his hand to hers. They stood in silence for a long time, the full moon above reflecting the perfect features of the elf to her eyes. The moon making his blue eyes seem crystal clear her her. Finally after long moments, he spoke softly, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. "You know that I am immortal, Alexandra. Any romance between us would be too difficult and painful."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to hear it. There are ways around that!"

"The only way would be for me to give up my immortality."

"NO!" She said, startled. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Then what would you have us do?" he asked, his eyes tender.

She hesitated for a moment. "I could perform a spell. I'm a witch after all. And a pretty powerful one if I could transport myself here. Surely I could perform a spell that would grant me immortality as well."

He sighed, "Alexandra it would be against all laws of nature."

She shook her head. "No. it would be true, it would be for love. Sauron did it didn't he? If his eye watches middle earth still after thousands of years? How did he do it?"

Legolas shook his head. "He made the One Ring, Alexandra, but that would corrupt."

She shook her head. "No, I don't mean forging anything. I mean taking something that already exists. I would do it for love. Surely your Valar would grant me the one wish I have to stay with you."

Legolas placed his finger over her lips, and smiled down at her. "You would do it for..."

She stopped once she realized what she said, and turned bright red. "Legolas, I do... I can't imagine going home, and even trying to manage half of the love for anyone else then I feel for you. Don't you...?"

he sighed, and nodded. "I do care greatly for you, Alexandra. Far more then I have ever cared for anyone. But I do not wish I risk your goodness for the sake of you becoming immortal. Promise me we will find another way then. Promise me."

She shook her head. "there would be no other way, and I am not going home. I'm not leaving you, ever. I can't. We find something... Mithril... a Mithril chain, it's unbreakable, stronger then diamonds. If I cast a spell over it, to hold my mortality..."

His eyes lit up. "You might have something. I hope you will not be planning to do this soon?"

She shook her head. "No. Not until the war is over at least."

he nodded. "We will put the question to Elrond then. Let us not speak of your mortality anymore this night." He brought his hands up to either side of her face, resting his forehead against hers, and took deep breaths, his breathing was so slow she felt like she was suffocating when she tried to match her breathing patterns to his. "You are very beautiful tonight."

She blushed and put her hands over his forearms, "that's the ale talking."

He chuckled. "While some men and dwarves will be effected by the toxins in ale, it is not something that effects me as easily. I speak the truth, Alexandra. Every bit of you is beautiful, not just tonight, while this side of you is very appealing, even in the heat of battle you are beautiful to me. I do not want to be without you ever."

It wasn't quite 'I love you.' but for her it was just as good. "I will survive through everything this war throws at us if only to stay beside you."

"I fight for you." he leaned in toward her, brushing his lips against her cheek then her forehead, and down to the other cheek. Her breath faltered and caught in her throat, his lips felt like butterfly's wings against her skin, her face turned, hoping to follow and capture his lips with her own, but he pulled his lips back, and she could finally breathe again.

It came back to her in a rush, and she smiled softly. "You make me forget."

"Forget what?"

"To breathe!"

He laughed. "I will try not to do that again."

"Please don't. I definitely don't mind it." She smiled. "Can I try something?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What is that?"

"Don't think I'm too forward. It's how things are done in my world." She waited for him to shake his head before she leaned up on her tip toes, placing her hands on his shoulders. She felt his arms wind around her back, holding her to him, and she pressed her lips to his jaw line, moving up slowly, her touch as light as his had been, to the corner of his mouth. She stopped for only a moment until she felt him turn his face slightly to her, and she leaned in her lips meeting his softly, so softly she wasn't even sure she was kissing him until he leaned into her, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek. The kiss completely took her breath away, but it was the most innocent, most tender kiss she'd ever had in her life. It made everything right, everything fit, every question she ever had about why she was brought to this place was completely answered and understood. She was brought here for him. And he was here for her. Only her. Nothing else mattered but him, and who they could be together.

He broke the kiss first, lingering over her lips for a moment, before she felt those lips pull up into a smile. "I see what you mean."

"Legolas, I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"And I you _Melamin_. My love."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. She felt his hands moving up and down her back, holding her to him for a long moment until she heard the party breaking up, and voracious villagers moved back to their homes from the keep. More long and silent minutes passed until he finally released her, and sighed. "You must get some rest, _Melamin_."

She nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes."

"I will be here in the morning. I promise."

"Aren't you coming?"

He laughed softly. "_Melamin_, I do not need as much sleep as you. I will keep watch tonight."

She nodded, and moved into the keep, settling into the room with the rest of the Fellowship, choosing to stay near Gandalf, of whom she viewed as a father figure. Everyone in the room was fast sleep, snoring as she settled onto her bedroll. She wrapped the cloak around herself tightly, and breathed in the scent of Legolas still on it, found the comfort she needed, and quickly fell fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Palantir

An eye, a flame ridden eye in her dreams. Evil was coming, she heard voices, two she recognized, "Pippin, don't!" "I just want to look at it, one more time." "pippin!" She jerked in her sleep, a low moan escaping her lips the evil was encompassing her, compressing her, suffocating her. "Pippn!" a voice called. Closer, it was coming closer, it was so large, frightening, She sat upright in bed and her eyes widened as she saw Pippin writhing in agony, his hands seared to the orb.

"Oh my God." She threw her blanket off, her cape billowing behind her as she raced to Pippin, and grabbed the orb from him. Pain the likes of which she had never known seared through her brain. "NO!" _Who are you?_ A voice sounded in her mind. _"No!" Who are you? Where is the half-ling? "No!" You have magic... _the voice was gone, the floor was under her, Legolas' eyes were boring into hers, his voice calling out to her. "Legolas?!" Terrified, she threw herself upward into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "It was him! Sauron! He knows I'm magical!"

"You're okay... You're safe, I won't let anything happen to you." He held her to him, and she felt him look back at someone as she heard Pippin ask for Gandalf's forgiveness.

She looked in the opposite direction as Legolas, and saw the same terrified expression she felt on her own face etched onto the hobbit's features. Gandalf was telling the hobbit to look at him and was asking him what he saw. Her gaze faltered as she realized she had in fact seen something herself. But she didn't need to say anything as Pippin was taking the words right out of her mouth.

"A tree. There was a white tree, in a court yard of stone. It was dead, the city was burning." Her eyes widened as she heard the description, then understood, she and Pippin both had seen into the enemy's mind just as he had seen into theirs.

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?"

Tears came to her eyes as she saw the fear in the hobbit's eyes, and she began shaking as she heard him speak again. "I saw... I saw him! I could hear his voice in my head!"

"What did you tell him?" Fear gripped the hobbit as Gandalf spoke again. "Speak!" he demanded.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer. He hurt me."

A sob broke from her lips as her knees buckled. Arms wrapped stronger around her and Legolas helped to lower her to the floor. "Alexandra?" He was worried, but she couldn't speak, her eyes were fixed on Gandalf and pippin.

The wizard's eyes moved to her. "Alexandra? What is it?"

"I... I saw the same thing. Heard the same thing... Pain... I thought... I thought he was going to kill me." Tears spilled forward, and a sob racked through her body. Legolas' soft soothing voice was speaking to her in elvish, and a strange sense of calm came into her. "He knows about me."

"And the ring? Did either of you tell him of Frodo and the Ring?"

They both shook their heads. "No." She answered. "I told him nothing, I kept telling him no."

Legolas pressed his lips to the side of her head, and held her close, still whispering in elvish to her.

"We must tell Theoden." Ganalf said, gaining his feet, and pulling Pippin up.

Not even an hour later, what was left of the Fellowship, and King Theoden stood around the fire pit in the middle of the hall as soldiers stood sentry around the room, and a few servants milled about getting the hall ready for breakfast. Alexandra sat near Pippin, holding his hand watching Gandalf as he spoke. Her eyes kept drifting to Aragorn, and Legolas who stood next to the future king who kept staring at her, as if she would disappear from his sight at any moment.

"We've been strangely fortunate." Gandalf was saying. "Pippin and Alexandra saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. He moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. He defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing; He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men." with that statement, Aragorn looked away, seemingly upset about that. Gandalf turned his gaze to Theoden then. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden's chin came up a notch. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those that did not come to ours?"

Anger flashed through Alexandra and she bounded to her feet. Legolas' gaze caught her then and he slowly shook his head at her. She remained standing, but crossed her arms across her chest, seething. Gandalf seemed just as upset as she was, as was Aragorn and Gimli.

"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden finished.

"I will go." Aragorn spoke.

"No!" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Gandalf said his tone lighter as he moved closer to Aragorn, speaking so softly she couldn't make out what he said. After a moment, he turned, speaking to Theoden again. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." His gaze turned and settled on her, Merry and Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

She shook her head. "No." she and Legolas spoke at the same time, startling Gandalf. "She stays with me." He said.

The wizard's eye brows raised. "She will?'

The elf nodded slowly, ignoring the look he got from Gimli and Aragorn. "Yes, I will not let her out of my sight. I can keep her safe."

Gimli nodded then, his manners completely returned then. "We all will."

Gandalf nodded slowly. "So be it, then. Pippin, come."

The two, plus Merry left the hall, and Legolas immediately moved to her side. "I'm glad to know you don't want to leave me, or leave me behind."

he shook his head. "You are my everything. I will not be without you." He cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, and gently rested his forehead against hers. He whispered once more in elvish, the one word she understood. "_Melamin_"

She smiled and repeated the word back to him, completely letting everything else move out of her mind until she heard hoof beats, and Pippin's voice crying out for Merry. "Merry."

"Go." He said softly.

She turned and raced out of the keep, feeling him move outside behind her, and she chased after the hobbit was was moving to the lookout tower. As she caught up to him he smiled warmly up at her. "He always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble." She smiled at the grin on his face. "But I was always there to get him out. But now he's gone." her smile disappeared as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I've learnt about Hobbits, they are a hardy people." She smiled reassuringly down at him.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took." he chuckled softly, and she hugged him to her side as they turned their gazes out to where they could faintly see Gandalf riding away from them.

"He'll be fine, Merry, you know Gandalf won't let anything happen to him." She said, squeezing him gently.

The hobbit nodded. "Yes, I know that. Thank you, my lady. You are truly a great friend."

"I'm glad you think that." She said, a smile on her lips.

"My lady?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" She responded looking back down at him.

Merry hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I, well I was wondering, Legolas seems... protective of you."

She smiled. "Yes."

"Are you..." he faltered as she raised an eyebrow. "what I mean... uhm... are you... do you..."

She laughed. "Love him?"

"You... you don't have to answer." He said quickly.

"I do, Merry." She said softly, looking up to see him waiting for her on the stairs of the keep.

"How would that work? With him being immortal and all?" the hobbit asked.

"I'm working on that. I don't want him to give up his immortality, but a glamor spell if I am to go back home after this is over would be much easier to work then a spell to make me immortal as he is." She said, sighing.

"What would you rather?" He asked.

"Immortality. Love forever. But I know he wouldn't want to risk me being corrupted by the power it would take to do that. I don't think it'd take that much, but he's dead set against it, and I really don't want him giving up immortality for me." She said, a sadness moving into her eyes.

"I am sorry my lady, please forgive me." Merry said.

"Forgive you?"

"For bringing up something that obviously pains you." He responded.

She smiled. "It's okay." Her gaze moved back up to the elf waiting for her, then down to where Aragorn stood on the stairs. "Eavesdropping?"

He laughed. "Not quite. I spoke with Legolas when you were sleeping. I want you to know that giving up immortality is much easier then gaining it. You are already giving up enough by not wanting to go back home. I think it would be better to allow him to give up something if that is his inclination."

"Thank you, Aragorn." She said, lowering her head.

"Go to him." He said, stepping back to allow her to pass. "Rest as much as you can, you will need it."

"what are we doing now?" She asked.

"waiting. It's all we can do until the beacons are lit." he answered.

"Will Gondor light them?"

He nodded, "Gandalf will make sure of it." He gestured with a nod of his head and a soft smile. "Go on."

She returned the smile, and almost ran back to the keep reaching out for his hand, as he took it, and brought her inside. "Let us get breakfast, then we will allow ourselves a few days of rest, and relaxation."

Her breakfast was hurried, and after he finished, they joined hands once more, leaving the keep to walk around the village. The next couple of days was filled with nothing but the two of them, wrapped in each other, speaking of everything they could think of, tender kisses exchanged when they were alone, ones that left her breathless and wanting so much more. He was determined to keep anything else from happening, but on the second night after Gandalf and Pippin had fled Edoras, they moved their bedrolls outside away from the prying ears of the hobbit and dwarf, and watchful eyes of Aragorn.

They lay together, holding each other, exchanging gentle caresses every now and then he would lean into her lips, kissing her softly. "Alexandra, I feel so much for you, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. I wish you would allow me to give that bit up."

She shook her head. "I don't want you to give up your immortality."

"If you give up your life in New York, allow me to give up my immortality, I will stay with you here, in Middle-earth." His fingers moved through her hair, down her jaw line to the side of her neck, a sigh coming from her lips.

"you know how to touch just right to get me to want to agree with anything you want." She said, a smile on her lips.

He laughed softly. "I do not think it is my touch."

"Argue all you want, I'm right this time." She reached up and traced her fingers down the side of his face to his neck.

A shiver passed through him and he smiled. "it is your touch that does it to me."

"then you know what i'm talking about." She grinned, still tracing the lines of his face.

"Mmm, perhaps I do." he smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly, lingering there for long moments before he pulled back. "you bring out unfamiliar feelings in me, Alexandra. I have been so focused on everything but myself. The war, my skills. Love was something I never gave any thought to. But I do love you, Alexandra."

"I love you too." She sighed. "I will think about considering letting you give up your immortality for me."

He chuckled. "thank you, _melamin_."

she nodded, and leaned up, capturing his lips once more, only this time, she didn't pull back, she put everything into the kiss, wanting everything from him. She didn't want him to stop ever. He didn't pull away that time, and in fact leaned more into the kiss, a frustrated groan sounding in the back of his throat. His arm wound around her back, pulling her into him. She felt him pressing against her, and her back hit the bedroll. He was over her now, his lips moving against hers hungrily, her breathing completely stopped. A soft moan moved through her lips, against his, and that was when he parted his own, taking their kiss to a level it had never been before. As the tip of his tongue touched her lips she swore her heart stopped. The kiss didn't last long after that, and he broke, panting his breathing just as labored as hers was.

"Please don't stop." She whispered against his lips, leaning up against him, hoping to pull him back into it.

"I cannot take it further _melamin. _I will not. It wouldn't be right." He whispered, regret in his words.

"Legolas... I'm not... I mean.. I've..." She trailed off, slightly ashamed.

He nodded. "Alexandra, I know. It's alright, I told you it did not matter. You were not aware of me, and your customs are much different then mine are." he smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips once more. "But that was not what I meant. Outside on bed rolls is not how I would want that experience to be."

She smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

"We will have time. I promise you." he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Sleep now, _melamin._"

She rested her head on his arm, wrapping her arm around him, intertwining their legs together, and held him as she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Beacons of Gondor.

Three mornings later, Alexandra turned on the mattress in Legolas' arms, the memory of the night before coupled with his body heat keeping her two warm to want to move. She sighed as she let the heat pouring off of him warm her back, and moved her fingers over his hands, which were holding her tight. She smiled softly her memory, working on over drive now, images from their activities the previous night moving in front of her eyes.

Eowyn had cleaned a chamber the day before, readying it for her so she would have a soft bed to sleep in that night. Alexandra had dressed in a night gown that reached her ankles, and had bathed, she was sitting in front of the fire, combing her hair out when a soft knock sounded at the door. She took careful preventative measures of being too indecent in front of someone who didn't know her, and grabbed a robe off a nearby chair, and wrapped it around her before moving to the door. When she pulled it open, Legolas was just starting to walk away.

"Hey." She said, a smile on her lips.

He turned, startled, then smiled when he saw her attire. "You were about to sleep. I apologize." he bowed slightly to her, but returned to the door.

"You knocked?" She reached out for his hand, and grinned when he took it, kissing the back of her fingers.

"Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight, but I thought you might already be sleeping."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't want to answer the door and have it be Eomer or Aragorn on the other side, and have them see me in the night gown."

he laughed. "You might give Eomer heart failure if you went through with that."

She giggled, then her eyes moved to the bed, then back to him quickly. "I wasn't planning on sleeping for a little while longer, you're welcome to keep me company until then."

he nodded, and moved into the room with her. "I would enjoy that, _melamin_."

She let go of his hand, and moved back to the stool she had been seated on in front of the fire, then continued combing the tangles out. Once that was finished she ran her fingers through it, shaking it out slightly and pressing the towel to the dripping ends trying to pull the water out. "You know, you... you don't have to leave. We've slept next to each other many times."

He shook his head. "It would be dishonorable if I slept in here with you."

She sighed, "Legolas, we may not get another chance, I want to have as much of you as possible before we ride off to war." She got up and moved over to where he stood at the foot of the bed. "I really don't want to spend what may be the last night we have separate."

He smiled, and brought his hands up to her cheeks, moving his thumbs back and forth. "I do not want that either."

"Then stay." She smiles up at him, her hands pressed against his chest. "Besides, I do not want to sleep."

He sighed once more, and shook his head in defeat. "Ah, _melamin _ You will lead me into trouble."

"This trouble I think you'll like." She smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to his. He didn't pull away, in fact he leaned into her lips returning the kiss. Her fingers moved over the buttons to his tunic, taking her time, knowing he may stop her if she tried to rush anything. But he surprised her. After the first three buttons were undone, she felt his hands inside the robe, his hands warm through the thin fabric of the night gown she wore. His lips parted against hers, and she sighed against his mouth as she trailed her fingertips over the exposed pale skin she felt. She searched further for his buttons, undoing them quickly until her tanned hands could move over his torso.

His kisses moved lower to her neck then shoulders as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. She heard him sigh as his fingers moved over the ties that held the front shut. "Melamin, close the door?"

She smiled, and let her head fall back in ecstasy, and pushed out with her power, the door sliding shut, and latching easily. He didn't stop until the gown was in a pool of fabric around her feet, and even then all he did was push his own pieces of clothing off. The sight of his flawless skin made her breath catch as she looked him over, but as her eyes lifted to his she noticed that he was just as effected by her as she was him.

His touch was gentle, his love and care for her evident as he lay her on the bed, taking his time with her , their love making lasting through the night. The sky was beginning to turn grey with pre dawn light when she finally gave up on fighting sleep and allowed herself into the black depths of a dreamless slumber.

The light as she awoke was bright, the sky a deep blue outside the window, fluffy white clouds rolled past slowly, as she felt his kiss on her ear lobe, down her neck, and back of the shoulder. His hands disentangled from hers, and she felt his touch down her still bare side.

"If it is possible, you are more beautiful in sleep." he whispered to her.

"It isn't." She said groggily, a smile settling on her lips as she turned in his arms.

"Trouble, that is what you are, melamin." He said.

"Mmm, and yet, you still use that endearment." She giggled softly, and snuggled in tighter to him. "Can we stay like this?"

He sighed. "I wish we could. But alas, you do have things that should be done."

"Like?" She grinned lazily.

"Food at least." he smiled down at her, and kissed her softly. "And I can hear Eowyn, and Gimli looking for you. You promised them, a game yesterday?"

She smiled. "I forgot. You do that you know." She sighed deeply then, and groaned as she stretched. "I suppose we ought to get dressed and head out then." She moved to the edge of the bed, starting to dress slowly when she realized that a gown was already laid out for her, and a pile of clothes were on the chair across the room for him. "Oh God, were there servants in here?"

He laughed. "No, melamin, I took the liberty. I hope you do not mind?"

She grinned. "No, I don't." She moved to the gown, and pulled it on, smiling when he came up behind her, and tightened the strings holding the bodice together in the back. "It's beautiful."

"Even more enhanced by your beauty." he said, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her lips then hurried to dress, and left the room before she did. She hurried to construct the cards needed for the game she was to teach Eowyn and Gimli, a standard deck of playing cards.

While taking breakfast with the woman and dwarf, Legolas sat beside her listening intently to the rules of the games she was going to teach them. Rumy, hearts, poker, and a few kid's games such as slap jack and go fish were on the list as well. Legolas offered to be part of the gaming, and after the meal was taken away she set out shuffling the cards, and dealing them out.

The first seven games of rumy was filled with laughter, drawing Eomer and even Theoden to the table a few times to watch the games being played. Hearts was next, followed by slap jack, which their laughter over the games caused servants to stop and watch, joining in on the laughter every once in a while. By the time she reached poker, Eomer and Theoden were watching the games from across the room as they strategised. The rounds of poker lasted well into the afternoon, which was when they first hear the footsteps racing up the stairs, and Aragorn's hands slammed the doors of the keep back.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" Everyone playing dropped their cards, and stood, shock written on their faces. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

All eyes turned to Theoden then and waited in a tense silence for his response. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Alexandra's eyes lit up, and a smile widened her lips as she watched Eomer turn and leave the hall.

"You are coming." Legolas whispered in her ear. "Though that dress, while beautiful, will not do to ride. You should change, quickly, melamin. You ride with me."

She nodded, turned, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and ran to the chamber she had been given. Everything they had done was leading up to this moment. The battle they now rode to was the most important thing she was going to take part in, and she looked forward to it more then anything then.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: To the Mountains.

Once more the speed of the Rohirrim readying to ride was astounding to her. She had changed as quickly as she could into something more suitable for riding and fighting. Legolas held beside him two horses, Gimli was being helped into the saddle of the brown horse Legolas held steady, and smiled when he saw her, strapped and ready to fight as she descended the stairs to join them. She smiled as she saw Eowyn speaking to Aragorn, but frowned slightly, it turning quickly into a smirk as she saw the hilt of a sword under the saddle. She heard Merry's soft voice to her right as she started down, and smiled as she heard him offer his service to Theoden. As she approached her elf, he let go of the reigns as Gimli settled into the saddle, and moved over to her, holding his hand out. She took his assistance, and swung up in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tight for a brief moment, for the most part he was in a strange way detached, as if he didn't want to show how vulnerable she made him. War mode. She decided. He was trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

Gimli grumbled beside them, drawing her attention. "Horse Men. I wish I could muster a legion of dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war." Legolas spoke softly. "I fear war already marches on their own lands."

She carefully watched Gimli's reaction to that, he seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded, looking down at the horn of the saddle as he took up the reigns. She sighed as she leaned back against Legolas, allowing her mind to wander as she subconsciously took in Eomer's speech. She felt Legolas nudge the horse forward, his arms constricting around her as he directed the animal beneath them. She pressed her back against him in response to the hug he had given her, and continued letting her mind wander. This battle she didn't have as much confidence over, and she felt that she couldn't just let Karen go on wondering where she was. She knew if she could somehow tell her everything that had happened to her, she would understand and believe her. She only hoped that her online community, John especially would believe everything she said.

Her decision was immediate, though the spell would take careful wording. She would write a letter, and then a spell to take the words she had written and send them to John and Karen. Those were the two that mattered most to her. She only hoped she would be able to get her hands on paper to write the letter. The words that would be put into the letter raced through her mind as they rode.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they started into the camp and she heard soldiers calling out to Theoden, who rode between her and Legolas and Aragorn on the left. She still kept her eyes closed, the total of men she heard wasn't nearly enough for what they would be facing. It broke her heart to think of the possibility of not gaining anything from riding head first into war. Yet another reason to make sure the letter was written and sent tonight.

As they climbed the mountain, Legolas whispered in her ear to make sure she wouldn't open her eyes until he told her it was okay, The closer they got to the mountain the more uneasy she got. Legolas noticed it as they dismounted, and saw the horses becoming restless, and the riders becoming unusually quiet.

Eomer raised his eyebrows in their direction, before Legolas spoke to him and he explained. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

"That road there." Gimli started. "where does that lead?"

"That is the road to the Dimholt. The door under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer spoke before turning away from them. She frowned at the road. It wasn't evil she sensed. Unrest, definitely, anger, yes, but not evil.

She shook her head in disagreement. "That's not true."

Legolas smiled down at her. "Melamin, there are things even you cannot decipher in Middle Earth."

She couldn't take her eyes off of it, even when she saw Aragorn step forward, but then she saw something she swore made her crazy. A green mist swirling before taking the form of a man, beckoning to them. She took a step toward the road, her jaw dropping open in shock when she felt a hand on her arm. "Melamin?"

She looked up at Legolas, her eyes wide with her surprise. "I saw..." She looked back and the figure was gone. "I thought... I could have sworn..." Her eyes settled on Aragorn who looked just as uneasy as she was. He had seen it too. He met her gaze for a moment, and she nodded slowly, an unspoken encouragement that he was not going crazy.

Later that night, she sat in Eowyn's tent writing the letter to Karen and John as Eowyn helped Merry dress.

"There, a true esquire of Rohan." She said smiling.

Alexandra looked up, smiling as she saw Merry pull his blade declaring that he was ready, causing the blonde to jump back. "Sorry." He said. "isn't all that dangerous. Isn't even sharp."

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." She nudged Merry's back, and threw a smile back at her. She returned the smile, and turned back to the letter, finishing it as she hear Eomer speaking to Eowyn.

"War is the province of Men, Eowyn." her gaze snapped up to the mouth of the tent, and moved over to it, seeing Eowyn standing staring after her brother, anger in her gaze.

She sighed loudly, glaring at Hama's back. "Eowyn, come here." She knew that what she was about to do could possibly put her friend in danger, but knew that the blonde would need the knowledge.

She turned, and forced a smiled for Alexandra. "My brother is a good man." She defended.

"I never said he wasn't. Only I'm about to prove that he's wrong. Come here, I have a story to tell you." Once settled back onto the tent, she sat at the table once more. "There is a story that's told even to children. That centuries ago, in China, I know you have no idea where that is... but it's a country in my world. They thought the same thing your brother does, that a woman wouldn't be able to fight in war. But there was one woman who in order to protect her father, disguised herself as a man, and rode to war. She saved her country and her king from invaders." She smirked as she knew she was relating a Disney movie to the woman but she didn't care, if it gave Eowyn hope, it's all that mattered. "Now I need that candle, and I need you to make sure no one interrupts me.

Eowyn smiled brightly then, and turned, getting the candle, and moving to the door of the tent. Alexandra turned, and took a deep breath, concentrating. "I send this burning sign. To travel through space and time. Send it back to those I love, send it flying as if on the wings of a dove, split it off into a pair, let it make haste through the air." She ignited the corner of the paper, letting it burn as she visualized Karen and John's faces in her mind. Pushing with all her power she kept their faces visualized until she felt the heat of the fire against her fingertips. She opened her eyes and looked up at the door. Eowyn no longer stood there, instead Legolas stood a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing, Melamin?"

"Sending a letter. I hope it reaches them." She answered sadly.

"Your friends back home?" He asked.

She nodded. "I don't have a good feeling about the battle, Legolas. I want to make sure that everything is taken care of."

He moved over to her, pulling her to her feet. "Melamin, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She nodded. "I know, I'm covering everything."

"It's time to go." he said.

She frowned. "What?"

"We're going through the mountain pass. Gimli has already staked out a spot to intervene." Legolas grinned.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." She followed behind as he moved to get their horses, and she walked beside him. They stopped for a moment, and Legolas turned, looking down into her eyes.

"Before we continue further, I need one thing." he said.

She frowned. "What's that?"

He moved his hand to her cheek and pulled her into him. "This." he lowered his head, and pressed his lips to hers, almost fiercely, desperately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tight, returning the kiss with every ounce of passion she held inside of her. His mouth moved over hers for a long moment before he pulled back, and sighed. "If only this war was over."

She smiled, and moved her fingers through his hair. "I know. Soon enough, it'll be over."

He nodded and turned, moving back to the tent, where Aragorn already stood, telling Gimli he had to stay behind. "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" he chanced a look down at her. "Or women?"

Gimli chuckled. "You might as well accept it, we're going with you laddie."

They mounted their horses, Gimli sliding up behind Aragorn as she rode in front of Legolas. She sighed at the whispered wondering over where they were going, and what they were doing, leaving the night before a battle.

The next morning, after riding a long while in silence, Gimli finally spoke. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed." Legolas answered. "Long ago, the men of the mountains swore an oath, to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they fulfilled their pledge." His breath was warm against her ear as he spoke, everything she felt, had sensed at the camp was explained. "Who shall call them from the grey twilight?" Everything in front of her seemed to swirl and distort as he spoke, as if the unrested spirits were already appearing before her. "The forgotten people, the heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the paths of the dead.

They turned down a narrow pass, and dismounted, as they neared a stone doorway, and a chill ran through her. She shivered violently, and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't the only one that noticed the cold as Gimli commented on it also.

Fear gripped her as they came close to the door, and Legolas spoke again, reading the inscription on the door. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut." As he spoke an unnatural gust of cold wind moved out of the door spooking the horses. She backed away from the door, her eyes wide. She heard Aragorn calling after the horse, but they horses did not stop.

"I do not fear death." He said as he moved into the doorway.

Her breath caught as Legolas gripped her hand. And forced her to look at him. "I will not let anything happen to you."

She took a deep breath, leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and nodded. "okay." They then plunged into the waiting darkness. She was terrified, but trusted Legolas to keep her safe, as he had given his word.

Back in New York

Karen had all but given up on Alexandra, and ever seeing her again. John had stayed behind putting off his band duties to help her take care of Lauren. Almost two months passed since her disappearance, and they were finally starting to believe that Alexandra had been taken from them forever. They were beginning to accept that they would never see her again. At least she had been until John called for her, panic in his voice. She dropped the pan into the dishwater, and rushed to the living room. "what? What is it?"

He held up a piece of paper to her. "Look."

She took the page from him, and started to read, immediately she recognized the hand writing, it was from Alexandra.

"John and Karen, I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person, things have changed for me far beyond anything I've ever dreamed. I won't be returning to New York. I don't believe I will anyway. This is difficult to explain, but the morning after I wrote the spell asking for change I woke up in a world that is far different then anything we've ever seen. It's like I've been sent back in time. Real Dwarves, Elves and Wizards walk around like it's so natural. And it is here. Gandalf is the wizard's name that rode with us. He's like a father to me now. I look up to him. He gives me comfort. But that isn't all of it. There is a war raging here. Far more important then the war in Iraq. Nine people set out to destroy a weapon that would bring evil to the world. Evil unlike you can comprehend. The terrorist attacks were nothing compared to what this evil can do. I trust that you will believe every word I say. Don't take this to the police, they'll think you're insane. But it's true, every word. I've fallen in love. With an elf. And no it's not the three foot tall elves we used to believe work for Santa. These elves are beautiful, graceful, tall. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Take care the both of you. Know that I think of you every day, and I want nothing but the best for you.

Karen, I hope by now, John will have come to New York. He's a -good man-. Trust him. Please. You need someone to help you. He is perfect for that.

John, treat her right. I know you will. Love her. I hope you are in New York.

I love the both of you. And will until the day I die.

Alexandra."

Karen looked up from the note, tears in her eyes. "John..."

He gained his feet, and wrapped his arms around her. "She's okay. She has to be to have written this. But from reading it... She's not coming back."

She nodded against his shoulder, tears falling from her eyes. "I miss her so much!"

"I know, I do too. But..." He smiled as he pulled back to look down at her. "We have each other."

Karen smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm not leaving now." he said.

"I don't want you to." Karen returned, holding onto him, resting her head on his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Dead Army

Moving through the darkness was difficult until Aragorn found a torch and lit it. She then wished they would have stayed in the dark. Skulls littered every doorway, the floor the walls, it sickened her stomach, and she had to hold back the urge to gag many times. It had to of been her connection to magic that made her able to see the things she was seeing, Aragorn and Gimli seemed to not see what she was. Though Legolas looked right at the things that she was.

"What do you see?" Gimli asked them.

She looked up at Legolas, asking him wordlessly to answer. "I see shapes of men. And of horses."

"where?" Gimli whispered.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise, like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas spoke softly, almost as if he were trying to show the figures respect.

"The dead?!" Gimli exclaimed. "Summoned?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Gimli."

"I knew that. Very good." he said turning. "Very good..." He must have noticed they were far ahead of him then, and called out for Legolas, racing after them.

The further the ventured into the cave, the more mist surrounded them, grabbing at them with translucent and intangible arms and hands. Legolas kept hold of her hand , pulling her along steadying her as she started to stumble over the floor. She frowned and started to look to catch her footing when she heard Aragorn warn her not to look. It was the undeniable thing, someone tells you not to look, you looked. She looked, and instantly had to swallow the bile rising in her throat. "oh god." she whispered. Aragorn quickened their pace. Finally they emerged into a large cavern, the front of a large home or palace was carved into the stone face. A sheer drop off was on their right, and it was dark besides the reflection of the small torch Aragorn held.

"Who enters my domain?" A voice echoed through the room. Alexandra turned, and instantly saw the figure standing at the base of the stairs leading to the facade of the home, that she had seen hours before.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn returned.

Legolas gripped her hand as she started to shake from the cold, and from fear. The figure spoke again. "the dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn said, determination in his voice.

The figure laughed, a deep echoing laugh that vibrated back onto them from the walls. The gust of wind intensified and Alexandra turned her eyes widening as the cavern lightened with an eerie green glow, a city formed itself across the ravine, and figures started moving, the sound of armor clattering together joined the laugh in the echo, as an army came forward from the city, walking on ground that wasn't visible. "The way is shut." The figure said, the words Legolas had spoken before they entered the mountain coming back to her. "It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way... is SHUT. Now you must die."

Legolas immediately let go of her hand and shot an arrow through the head of the figure as more forms appeared, surrounding them. She waved her arm, trying to throw the figures back, but they didn't move.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me." The figure said moving toward them. He raised his sword, and brought it down to Aragorn who blocked it with a new sword, one she hadn't seen before. "that line was broken!" the figure exclaimed.

Aragorn reached out and wrapped his hand around the figure's throat, he was able to touch him and he glared. "It has been remade." He threw him back then, taking a step back himself. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. "what say you?" he asked, moving through them. The figure's faces shimmering, shifting from severe stages of rotting to lesser stages. "What say you!" He demanded.

Gimli glared. "Ah, you waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will consider your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" the figure before them started laughing once more, and the other figures started to disintegrate, they moved away from them. Alexandra knew that something very bad was going to happen. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?!"

Gimli growled, and called out. "Stand you traitors!"

A cracking echoed through the cave, and Alexandra's eyes widened, "Legolas?" She asked, trying to keep her feet as the ground began to tremble beneath her feet.

"Alexandra..." he returned, he was asking her what was wrong without having to ask.

"This isn't good. We need to get out of here!" She cried. Her eyes moved to the ground, where skulls were rolling out toward them. The Facade of the palace began to crumble, the walls falling toward them. "We need to get out of here!" She screamed.

"Melamin, do not panic." Legolas tried to soothe her.

"It's too damn late for that!" She turned, her eyes pleading with him, she looked back at the wall which now was skulls coming right for them. "RUN!" She pulled away from him, and took off running.

"Out!" Aragorn called, the others not far behind her. "Go, Alexandra! You need to push them back!"

"I can't!" She screamed back.

"Alexandra!" she heard Legolas' voice calling up to her. "You can! You must!"

She stopped under an out cropping, and held her hands out, using her power to make the skulls fall away from the males as they caught up to her. Legolas pushed her gently to get her to go. "Thank you Melamin. Now go."

She turned and raced away from the cave, a doorway looming in front of them where she followed behind Aragorn out of the mountain. She doubled over, shaking, it was disturbing to know that everything that she had walked on and had fall on her had been inside people's heads at one point, she barely contained her panic as she sank to the ground, shaking like a leaf.

Legolas moved behind her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Alexandra, melamin, it's alright. We're out. It's alright."

She nodded, and leaned into him as she heard a sharp intake of breath beside her. She looked up at Aragorn, then followed his gaze to the river. Black ships sailed there, and she didn't like the aura that surrounded them. They were evil. The town on either side of the river burned, dark black smoke rose into the air. Aragorn sank to his knees beside her, and she looked on in horror at the town.

Slowly she stood as she looked up at Legolas, his expression was the same as hers, disbelief, horror, grief. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes before she heard wind moving behind them. They turned to see the leader figure coming out of the side of the mountain to greet them. He stared at Aragorn for a long moment before speaking. "We fight."

Aragorn sighed, a soft smile coming to his lips. "Thank you." He said. "the first wave..." He turned and motioned to the ships.

The leader nodded. "As you command."

Only moments later, they stood on the edge of the river, calm as can be against an army of ships. Cool as ever, Aragorn called out. "You can go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

Laughing broke out upon the closest ship, and a man stepped forward. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. "Fire a warning shot past the boson's ear."

Alexandra smirked. She wasn't going to let it be a warning shot, and caught the same look in Gimli's eye. She exchanged a look with him and nodded slightly, the smirk growing into a smile. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow, and fired, Gimli nudged the bottom of the bow, and Alexandra crooked her finger down and the arrow slammed into a large man's gut. Aragorn and Legolas both looked at her and Gimli disapprovingly she did nothing but look back at them an innocent look on her face.

"That's it. Right. We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli called.

Laughing erupted once more, and the boson called out again. "Boarded? By you and whose army?!"

Aragorn offered a small smile. "This army."

At that moment, the Dead rushed out of the mountain through them, sending a cold chill through her body as they washed over the boats, killing all those aboard swiftly and easily. She shivered as the last of the Dead ran through her and almost collapsed from the energy surge. "Don't let them do that again."

"Alexandra?" Legolas asked, concerned.

"I feel like electricity is running through me. Their spirit energy it's... unnerving." She said.

As the Dead left the boats, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Alexandra boarded the boats. Legolas gathered arrows, filling his and her quiver. As they sailed, Alexandra held her hand up studying her palm for a long moment. She concentrated on the lines on her palm, when she saw a bit of green snaking beneath the skin. Her eyes widened as a small vine formed in her palm, moving around her fingers, then down to her wrist. "Oh my God." She jumped to her feet, startled, when a piece of rigging beside her burst into flames. Her jaw dropped as she looked on, Aragorn and Legolas rushing to put the flames out.

"What happened?!" Aragorn asked.

She grinned, then looked at the flames, they went from yellow to orange then red before they extinguished. "I happened."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle at Minas Tirith.

The ship pulled up to dock, followed by the other ships, being driven by the Dead. She heard the Orc leader yelling at them to get off the ships. And she grinned at Legolas as she moved to the edge, following after Aragorn as he jumped down. She saw the look of confusion on the Orc's faces, as she stalked toward them, she heard Gimli already starting with Legolas. She grinned, and looked back for a moment. "Don't you mean best woman?" She grinned as she felt the Dead moving around them, and she threw her hands in front of her, vines flying out from her palms wrapping around the necks of Orc's, jumping through the gathering, wrapping tighter and tighter, before she used her telekinesis to throw them back over them into the river as she moved on.

Power surged around her as her newly gained powers worked on the Orcs, some bursting into flames before she could touch them, others being strung up by vines, others still being thrown into the buildings near the riverside. She could feel Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn watching her in astonishment as she brandished her powers effortlessly, the energy being fused through her from the Dead making her control even more focused.

As they moved onto the battle field, and unnatural air swirled around her as she drew her sword, the blade becoming heated as she sliced into Orc after Orc. Her used her telekinesis to send Orc's flying as she would throw punches the blade seared Orc's open as she sliced into them. She turned, and saw a familiar blonde head crawling across the field to another familiar small form. "Oh no." Her eyes then moved to a large misshapen Orc that was chasing after her. She thrust her sword into the orc's as quickly as she could, fighting her way to her friend, she had done as the girl in her story had done, disguised herself as a soldier to fight for her family.

She let out a scream as she fought, until she had open space to stalk toward the Orc. Her anger rose and her blade blazed white hot as she moved toward him. She used her telekinesis and threw him backward to get him to pay attention to her, and get his attention off of Eowyn. It worked, well, as he tried to gain his feet, and she thrust her sword into his stomach, pulling upward to his chest before pulling the sword out, and taking his head off.

She kicked the body back, and readied to race to Eowyn's side as a thud sounded close to her, she turned in time to see Legolas race forward and grab hold of the over grown elephant's tusk, swung back to it's leg, and start to climb, another thud, and she moved forward, her power reaching out to the nearest over grown animal, she stood her ground, using her sword as Orcs ran at her, barely taking her concentration off of the animal.

Her new power shot out the animal starting to falter in it's steps, the skin turning blue then purple as it started to crack, it's limbs freezing in it's step. It didn't take long before it stopped completely and she threw an Orc into it. The animal shattered into pieces the men seated atop it falling to their deaths. Then a hand came onto her shoulder, she spun, she sword up but another hand caught her wrist. Startled, she backed away as she looked into Legolas' eyes. "Don't do that."

He smiled. "I apologize. You are amazing on the battle field, melamin."

She smiled, and moved back into the battle, along side him, taking down the last of the Orcs as they stopped, and looked around, watching the Dead pile into the city. Her breath caught as she looked up at the towering city built against the side of the mountain. It was amazing, and somewhere inside was Gandalf and Pippin. Pippin... Merry! He was somewhere on the field, with Eowyn. "Oh no... No... We have to go back."

Legolas frowned. "What?"

"EOWYN!" she screamed, and turned from him racing back to the field, desperately searching for her friend, and the small hobbit.

"Eowyn?" He frowned, but chased after her. "She wouldn't be here, melamin." he caught her arm, and pulled her against him. "She couldn't!"

"She is! I told her how! DAMN IT!" She pulled herself out of his grasp, and continued racing across the field.

Legolas caught up with her again, and pulled her against him. "Alexandra, stop. We must meet with Aragorn first. Please, melamin!"

His pleading blue eyes met her determined brown irises, and she sighed, giving in. "Fine." She stood beside Legolas as Aragorn released the Dead of their oath. And smiled at Gandalf before moving to Pippin. "Merry is out there. I need you to help me find him."

Pippin's eyes widened, and nodded quickly, turning and moving amongst the dead soldiers with her, looking for their friends. Legolas and Gimli followed behind her. She saw Eomer seconds before he saw his sister. He ran to her, screaming at the top of his voice as she broke free of Legolas racing over to her as well. She dropped to her knees in front of him, the anguish in his voice clear as he rocked her body back and forth. She couldn't say anything, she didn't dare, nothing would fix this. She was terrified that the story she told her friend had gotten her killed despite her attempt to save Eowyn.

A few moments later she felt a small hand on her shoulder, she looked, and Pippin was holding a small Elvin cloak. "Merry." She gained her feet, and walked by pippin's side, searching everywhere for the body that belonged in that cloak. Legolas trailed behind her not far, but he wasn't close to her either.

She, Legolas and pippin scoured the ground looking for the lost hobbit, calling his name for hours until the sun began to fall in the sky, nearing the horizon and twilight.

She sighed as she stumbled on the ground, the power surge she had felt while the Dead were near her quickly fading from her. Her hope was dwindling, when the hobbit walking beside her stopped and ran to a the body of an Orc, shoving it off of something small. "Oh thank the Goddess." She rushed to his side in time to hear Merry state that he knew Pippin would find him. She offered the smallest of smiles unable to hold it back as she was completely overtaken with joy at finding him. "Let's get him inside." She pulled the hobbit into her arms, and started for the city when her knees buckled.

Legolas was by her side in an instant. "Allow me melamin." he took Merry from her arms, and helped her to her feet. "Lean on me, you can rest easy tonight."

"My lady, you may lean on me if you wish." Pippin said softly.

Alexandra smiled, and allowed herself to take the hobbit up on the offer, if only a minuscule amount.

Legolas was true by his word, as she slept soundly that night, waking a little after dawn to find a servant girl in her room. "Where is Legolas?"

The servant smiled. "The elf? He is in the hall with Lord Aragorn."

She nodded, and dressed quickly, racing into the hall she stopped just inside the doors, and looked over the men standing there. Gandalf offered her a warm welcoming smile, and Legolas raced to her side. "you should rest, melamin."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. I want to know what's going on."

He frowned softly, then led her into the room, over to the steward's chair, which Gimli had been sitting, though he jumped out of it moments before they got to it. "Sit, lassie." the dwarf said.

She smiled, then sat as she watched the wizard carefully. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance, then turned her gaze to Eomer. To whom she mouthed. "How is she?"

He nodded, and mouthed back, "Better."

She nodded then turned back as she heard Gandalf speak, saying that he could no longer see Frodo.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn replied.

"It is only a matter of time." Gandalf retorted. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there." Gimli said, pulling a pipe out of his mouth. The dwarf's voice echoed in the stark hall as he spoke. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because, 10,000 Orc's stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said as he moved to the chair she was sitting in. All in the room took a deep breath as they took this news in. "I have sent him to his death."

"No." Aragorn said, turning. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" She asked then, drawing attention to herself.

"Draw out Sauron's armies." he said. "Empty his lands." He turned his attention and gaze to Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf then. "Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughed violently, and her eyes widened as she heard him. Eomer stepped forward then. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn turned to look at Gandalf then.

"A diversion." Legolas simplified.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waitin' for?" Gimli asked around his pipe.

She sighed, and looked up at Legolas. The question of 'when will this end?' in her eyes. His gaze softened, emotion filling his eyes as he looked upon her. His response was clear. 'I don't know.'

She rose from the chair, moving out of the hall, voices called to her, but she refused to answer. She moved around the white tree, and down the balcony that jutted out in front of her. Her eyes were fixed on the mountains and the ever present fire on the other side. "You want nothing but Aragorn and me." She said to the mountains. "if I go, I go to my death. If I do not, the others could die." She looked away as she felt a presence behind her, the stealth, cat like presence of the one she loved. "You will have me." She whispered. "if only to save him."

"Melamin?" He asked as he approached. "Are you alright? Do you need rest?"

She turned, and wrapped her arms around him. "You. That's all I need, is you."

"You have me, Alexandra, melamin." He pulled back as he heard the tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm scared. For all of us. If we go, we die. If we don't go... Frodo will die." She admitted, allowing the tears to escape her eyes. "I almost got Eowyn killed."

"How did you have anything to do with that?" he asked, confused.

"A story I told her before we left the encampment. About a women that disguised herself as a soldier to save her father, and wound up saving her country and her king. She went up again the witch king, the strongest of all of the Nazgul. Because I planted that idea in her head! And it almost got her KILLED!" Her grief bubbled over, tears spilling forward onto her cheeks.

"Ah, Melamin, Eowyn is stubborn, perhaps as stubborn as you. She would have gone whether you told her that story or not. She is headstrong. But she is also on her feet already." he soothed, brushing the tears away, kissing her forehead as he pulled her into his arms. "You do not need to fear. I see a victory. If all goes well none will die. I have faith in that."

"You have faith in a lot. How do you do that?" She asked.

He smiled. "I do not despair, because I have something to live for, melamin." He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently, slowly. "Alexandra, I fight now for you. Only for you. To keep you safe, to give you a place you would be proud to live in, and not live in fear."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "I'm afraid I won't come back from this battle. But if I don't go... I'm afraid I'll lose you."

"I would never allow anything to happen to you, Alexandra. I swear it." His eyes were fierce as he looked into hers. "I love you."

Her voice broke as she returned his declaration. She held onto him a few moments longer before she asked for him to take her back to her room. She didn't let him leave.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Black Gate.

The next day, while she still held onto the love she felt from Legolas the entire afternoon and evening before, she was still terrified as she rode her own horse close to her elf as they rode to Mordor. The on coming darkness of the shadow Sauron cast on the land was unsettling, and unnerving. Her grip on the reigns made her knuckles white, but her horse was so close to Legolas' her leg brushed against his every now and then. The road to the gate wasn't as long as she would have thought, or even hoped. The closer the shadow of the clouds got, the more terrified she grew. But she could use that fear, she knew she could, use it to amplify her anger of having to do this, her anger of fighting in a war she didn't ask to be in. She grew weary of the never ending battles, the war that would never end. But she knew they had to.

As they approached the gate, she, Legolas (With Gimli), Aragorn, Gandalf (with pippin) and Eomer (with Merry) remained on their horses near the front. It was as if they were given special privileges of being in the front line. Though she wasn't sure that privilege was a word she would use to describe being in the front.

An unspoken command brought all of them forward, riding to the gate. "Let the lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called to the closed gate. "Let justice be done upon him!"

A creak, grind, and thud signaled the opening of the gate, just a crack compared to what the gate could truly open to reveal. A single rider emerged through the crack, and she could hear the stomps of Orc's behind the gate, their feet pounding the ground under them, sending a rumble through the Earth. Her eyes scanned those nearest her, Legolas' eyes held a quiet fear yet determination, though Aragorn seemed simply bored, this was his move of check mate, and they simply waited for the counter attack from Sauron.

The rider's helmet covered everything on it's head, except the mouth, which repulsed her. The creature before her was nothing, though, it still held her terrified, and sickened. The voice was deep, slightly distorted as it's cracked lips pulled back over it's brown and decaying teeth. "My master, Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." As it finished, the creature's mouth spread into a grin, that made her stomach heave, and she had to swallow bile that had risen in her throat.

As she looked at Aragorn, judging his reaction all she saw was a single raised eyebrow, as if to say 'this is what this evil sends? This is it?'

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the creature asked as it was greeted with nothing but silence.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf said, the creature's head jerked to 'look' at the wizard. The evil she sensed within the creature was overwhelming, She almost decided to lose her meal right then and there before Legolas reached out and put his hand on her knee. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The creature almost laughed as he spoke. "Old Greybeard." the creature's mouth opened so wide she wondered if all it consisted of was a mouth, and nothing more. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." he pulled out a shirt, but the shirt sparked a sudden recognition in her, and brought tears to her eyes. It was Frodo's mithril shirt.

"No..." She whispered. The creature threw it to Gandalf, who caught it, and she heard Pippin whisper Frodo's name. Then call it out louder, the creature seemed pleased by their reaction.

"Silence." Gandalf ordered, then she heard Merry's loud denial, to which Gandalf repeated his order.

"The half-ling was dear to thee I see." the creature spoke. She had to swallow tears that was forming, biting her lips to keep from making a sound, though a soft whimper broke from her throat. The creature whipped it's head to 'look' at her for a moment before returning to Gandalf. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought that one so small could endure so much pain?"

Her anger rose, heat was billowing out of her, causing Legolas' horse to side step away from her, and the creature turned his head sharply to stare at her. "And he did." the creature spoke, not just to her, but to all of them, though it's unseeing stare wouldn't leave her.

She didn't believe it. Couldn't. If Frodo was dead the war would be over, they wouldn't be standing there, they would be dead. She didn't believe it. She watched as Gandalf wrapped his arm around Pipping who was beginning to cry softly.

Uncaring of what was standing in front of her, or it's connection to Sauron she urged her horse forward, unknowingly at the same time Aragorn did. Legolas reached out for her but as she looked back to him, her glare made him stop.

"And who is this?" the creature asked. "Isildur's heir, and a witch?" her anger was focused, she didn't care that Aragorn was beside her, didn't care what the consequences of her next action would be. The thing needed to die, and she was going to do it. "it takes more then a broken elvish blade to make a king, and more power then you wield..." he didn't finish as his head was separated from it's body, and burst into a pillar of flames. The flames that shot upward from it's neck was white hot, the horse, startled took off, it's headless rider falling to the ground as the flames became almost translucent as her anger grew. The thing's death wasn't helping, why wasn't it helping her anger?

The gate started to open, she didn't care, her anger wasn't diminishing! Her gaze brought up to the oncoming army in front of her, and wanted to burn them, but a rough hand, grabbing her stopped her. She glared up into Aragorn's eyes. "Alexandra, hold it in. use it for attack on the army. Pull back."

"I don't believe him, Aragorn." She said, fighting back tears.

"I do not believe it either." he said.

She nodded and turned her horse, galloping back beside Legolas. "Melamin, Frodo is not dead."

She nodded once more as he spoke to her. "I know. I'm sorry for glaring."

"I understand your anger. The both of you killed him before I could." Legolas said softly.

As they reached the line of soldiers she would see their fear, they wanted to run, but Aragorn held them as he spoke. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground." he turned his horse, moving in front of the line speaking as they stopped in front of him. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come, when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves, and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all you hold dear on this good earth..." Alexandra couldn't help but look up at Legolas as Aragorn spoke, her eyes misting with tears as he smiled back at her. "I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

There was a clatter of swords being drawn, and she couldn't help the few tears that escaped. Aragorn certainly knew how to give a motivational speech. Once more, her own courage had been restored, and she pulled her own sword. They dismounted as the army surrounded them, holding their weapons ready. She stood, touching shoulders with Legolas when she spoke. "I love you."

He looked down as her as he answered. "And I love you, my love, my life."

She closed her eyes and smiled willing herself to get her head back into what she was about to do and heard Gimli speak then. "I never thought I would die fighting side by side with an elf."

"How about side by side with a friend?" Legolas returned.

"Aye. I could do that." Gimli answered, a smile on his face.

Another deep breath, and she stared up at the eye seeing it with her conscious eyes instead of seeing it in her mind, it was terrifying. But there was something even more terrifying when she saw Aragorn stepping away from then, lowering his sword. She and Legolas exchanged a worried look before he turned to look at them, a soft smile coming onto his features before he spoke. "For Frodo." He then raised his sword, and charged. They stood in shock for a moment, the hobbits in front of her seeming to understand the words better then the rest of them as they suddenly held their swords in front of then and charged as well. It took only a fraction of a second longer before it registered in her mind, and the rest of them followed after, war cries coming from everyone around her, and herself.

She threw herself into the line of Orc's, using her power any chance she could, throwing orcs away from her, others bursting into flames others still she cut down with her red hot sword. She wouldn't back down, there was no way she could. Frodo was alive, she believed that with every ounce of her being. He had to be. There was no other option. She only hoped that their efforts here at this gate would buy Frodo and Sam enough time to scale the mountain and throw the damned ring into the fire that created it.

The battle wasn't waged long before Nazgul riders flew in from Mordor, her eyes widened at the sight, and she focused her anger on them, one nasty flying creature bursting into flames, throwing it's rider to the ground. Then suddenly a massive bird raised it's talons, and latched into the creature.

"The eagles!" Pippin cried. "The eagles are coming!"

'Eagles? Those massive birds are eagles?' she thought. Though she didn't care, they were on their side, and that was what mattered. The eagles and Nazgul fought and bit until the massive eye turned it's attention back onto the mountain, something was happening. "Frodo." She whispered. Her resolve to fight grew in intensity, and she turned, fighting once more she cut down three more Orc's, when she felt a sharp stab of pain. Startled, she looked down at her stomach. A blade was jabbed into her side. Her eyes widened in fear and shock, she heard her name being screamed. There was another pain and she fell backward. A brilliant light flew over her, and a scream of agony ripped into her mind. Was it her scream?

How long had gone by, what was happening to her? Her head spun as she tried to see reason through the pain. 'don't let me die. I don't want to die!' She thought. Wonderful blue eyes met hers, grief overrode everything in his gaze as he looked down at her. He was saying something. She struggled to hear it. She smiled up at him, her hand came up to cup his face. "Legolas." She felt her lips move.

"No! No! Don't leave me! Don't die on me!" He was screaming.

She frowned. She couldn't die. Not when he would be left behind without her. Right? No... she was meant to do this. She was meant to sacrifice herself for Frodo.

There was a great flash of white, the eye flared brightly. The clouds over head spun as if ready to create a tornado. Her eyes were focused on it, it was beautiful. Not more beautiful then the man holding her, no definitely not, but the explosion, the explosion that she felt wash over her, stagger the elf that normally had such good balance. Evil she had sensed around her was gone.

"FRODO!" She heard someone scream. Who screamed it? Frodo? What happened.? The tower below the eye collapsed, the fire in the mountain surged, her eyes widened in fear, he must have succeeded. That was good. She wouldn't have died in vain.

She felt her eyes flutter, and she made herself look back into the beautiful blue eyes. A bubble seemed to surround them as he looked down at her. "Legolas. It's okay..."

he shook his head, for the first time she saw tears come into his eyes. "No, Please, no."

She smiled again. "Legolas. Melamin. Let me go." She nodded as he shook his head. "This is..." her breath caught, it hurt so much. "this is how it was supposed to be..."

"NO!" She heard him scream.

"yes." she whispered. "I love you." Blackness swirled in front of her eyes. No! She had to fight, she had to stay, for him! She shook her head, suddenly angry that this was happening to her. "NO!"

he nodded. "Fight, Melamin, FIGHT! Stay with me!"

"IT HURTS!" A new found strength was keeping her with him, she couldn't let go! She couldn't! But no matter how much she fought, the blackness threatened to over take her. "Don't let me die! Please, I don't want to die, Legolas! I want to be with you, please I don't want to die!" Did she say it or did she think it? She wasn't sure. She saw the tears in his beautiful eyes, grief etched onto that flawless face before she saw nothing.

(Something I haven't done before, I'm changing POV)

"Eagles!" Pippin shouted, Legolas looked up and smiled, perhaps they had a chance after all, maybe they would win this. He had to, for her. He looked up at his love, the one woman that changed everything he'd believed in and saw her fighting. She truly was beautiful. A fascinating woman that captured his heart. Even in battle the woman was amazing. He turned, pulling his knives slicing Orc's open right and left, fighting to stay beside that woman as the enemy pushed between them.

A scream of pain pulled his gaze back to her. Her scream wasn't mistakable. Something had happened. He saw the Orc standing in front of her, his blade protruding from the back of her dress. Chain mail, why didn't she have chain mail on? He fought, pushed, wished he had her power to make the Orc's move out of his way to get to her faster. "Alexandra!" He shouted, hoping Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, anyone would see her and fly to her aid. 'Don't let her die!' he thought. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him.

He pushed harder as she fell from the blade, he pulled his bow, and shot one arrow, right into the orc's forehead. It wasn't enough. He leapt over her, and took his knife, slicing the orc's throat before turning and dropping to his knees beside her, the battled waged on. It didn't matter, It truly didn't matter if she wouldn't be in his life. He fought for her!

Her hand moved up and held his cheek. "Legolas." her lips mouthed his name, but no sound emerged.

"No! No! Don't leave me! Don't die on me!" he screamed.

She frowned at him then, and she shook her head, as if she didn't understand that that was precisely what was happening to her. Then the Great Eye flashed, The clouds above swirled as if caught in some great maelstrom the tower crumbled, Orcs and trolls ran past him to escape the coming explosion. It fell as if it had all the time in the world to fall, before the Eye diminished, shrinking to a tiny point before a flash of light, and a massive explosion rocked him backward, the ground fell under the Orc's, falling around them, missing everyone in their army, and someone started shouting Frodo's name. Other voices started shouting in joy, but there was no joy for him. Alexandra was injured, badly injured, her blood ran out of her body, staining her clothing, moving over his clothing and hands. He held onto her, staring down at her as she watched the tower fall and the explosion. But then Mount Doom flared, the volcano spilling it's contents outward, striking the Nazgul that flew around it. The cries of joy quickly turned to that of grief and despair.

He instinctively pressed his hands to her wound, hoping to keep the blood inside of her. He looked down into her eyes which were now back on his. "Legolas. It's okay." She whispered.

He shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes, he had never felt grief such as this in his life. "No, please no." he whispered back.

She smiled up at him. "Legolas, melamin, let me go." He shook his head. Let her go? Had the prospect of death made her insane? How could he let her go? "this is..." She grimaced in pain. "This is how it was supposed to be."

"NO!" He couldn't help himself, he screamed it at her, how could she leave him? He felt eyes on him, worried gazes and the presence of Gandalf and Aragorn moving behind him.

"yes." A whisper, her voice was barely a whisper, she was leaving him, how could she just let go? "I love you." She said. He shook his head, she was saying goodbye! No!

"NO!" He shouted at her again as her eyes closed. He shook her, his hands still pressed to her wound, he could still hear her heart beating she was still with him. She was a fighter, why wasn't she fighting now?

"NO!" Her eyes flew open as she screamed, suddenly realizing what she had said.

He nodded back at her, this was the Alexandra he knew. "Fight! Melamin, FIGHT stay with me!" He ordered.

"IT HURTS!" She screamed. He knew it had to hurt, she was bleeding from her front and back.

"I know, I'm going to heal you, you will leave, I won't let..." He assured her.

"Don't let me die! Please, I don't want to die, Legolas! I want to be with you, please I don't want to die!" She screamed it at him, her hands gripping him, pleading with him to not let her die. And then her hand dropped, her eyes closed.

"NO!" He yelled.

"Legolas, she's gone." Aragorn said.

He shook his head. "No! Her heart still beats!"

Gandalf nodded, then whistled. An eagle landed a short distance away. "my friend, carry these two to Elrond in Rivendell?" the eagle bowed it's head. "Make much haste, she doesn't have much time."

Legolas scooped her into his arms and climbed onto the eagle's back, he set her upright in front of him, one hand gripping the bird's feathers, the other wrapped around her waist holding the wound together as much as he possibly could. "Don't you dare die on me, Alexandra. Don't you dare."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rivendell.

They arrived in Rivendell in a matter of hours compared to the days it would have taken if they would have gone by horse. Legolas thanked the eagle, brought Alexandra, who had not regained consciouness, into his arms, and ran into the Elven palace. "Lord Elrond!"

The old elf moved silently, but quickly as he approached the young Mirkwood prince. "Legolas? What happened?"

"It's over, Elrond, but she's wounded, please?" His eyes betrayed the panic he felt as Elrond looked him over.

"You know it is not wise to love a mortal." He cautioned Legolas.

The blonde nodded. "I know, but I do not care, please!"

The wiser elf, nodded, and turned, taking Legolas to the healing rooms. "I need you to leave the room, Legolas, you will distract me, and if you wish to save her, that would not be wise."

He nodded, and laid her on the bed. He took a long look at her before he turned and left the room. He paced the long hallway fifty times before he saw another elf moving into the room. He raced back to the door and looked into the room, Her clothes were cut off of her, while Elrond managed to keep her covered on the more important areas, she was laid on her side, the wound in the air. He met the older elf's eyes before the door closed once more. It wasn't enough time to get a decent evaluation on the situation, and how she was doing. The hours ticked by further when he heard familiar voices sounding in the palace.

"Where is she?" The gruff voice of Gimli. Seconds later the dwarf entered the corridor, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. "How's she doing laddie?"

He sighed, and shook his head as Aragorn came up the stairs then. "He won't say."

Aragorn clasped him on the shoulder. "Allow Lord Elrond to work his magic. With him working on her she will be fine."

He nodded and leaned against the wall as he waited, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin joined him in the hall soon after Gandalf moved into the room, speaking low, then left. Elrond allowed the door to remain open, and he moved inside, immediately moving to her bedside. Her torso was wrapped, a long shirt was pulled over her for modesty's sake, sheets were pulled up to her waist. His eyes moved over her, she was barely alive. Her heart beat so slowly.

He slid onto the stool beside her bed, took her hand and spoke to her. "Hang on, Alexandra, please, hold on."

Gimli stopped at the end of the bed, looking over her, "She looks like death." He said softly.

Legolas lifted his head then to glare at him. "that is not helping." he said angered.

"I meant nothing by it, lad." The dwarf turned his attention then to Aragorn who lingered in the doorway. "Will she survive?"

Aragorn shook his head, helplessly. "I cannot say." The man looked to Legolas then, "Frodo and Sam have been recovered. Elrond is tending to them now."

He nodded, but didn't move. "Tell me if they wake before she does."

Aragorn frowned. "My friend, you should rest. When did you last sleep?"

"Two days ago. I will be fine." His determination showed in his gaze. "I am not leaving her." He watched as Aragorn nodded, and left the room. His attention was completely on her then, ignoring Gimli as he leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. Willing her to hear him. He did not speak out loud, rather called to her with his mind, willing her to come back to him.

'Alexandra, melamin, please, come back. Fight this, please.' He repeated the plea thousands of times to her, Gimli left the room came back and left once more, the sun set, rose, and set again. Still no response at all from her. Elrond had been in to check on her, stating only minimal progress had been made.

Three days passed since the battle at the Black gate, and he had done nothing but keep his head pressed to hers, calling out desperately to her. He wasn't sure if it would even work, but knew he had to do something.

On the fourth day, a new voice reached him. 'Legolas, you must rest.' Galadriel's voice spoke in his mind.

He shook his head. 'I can't.'

Galadriel smiled softly. 'You must, young Legolas. I shall sit with the lady.'

Legolas shook his head, but moved, sitting in a rocking chair on the opposite side of the room. 'I will not leave.'

Galadriel sighed, and took up his place on the edge of the bed. She turned her attention to Alexandra, though he could still hear her in his mind. 'Young Alexandra, you must come back to us. Do not travel into the shadow. Your task here is not yet completed.'

'Galadriel?' Alexandra's sweet voice came back to the elf, he could hear her through Galadriel. He sat up further and stared in wonder at the queen of all elves.

'How?' He asked.

'I am opening a way for the two of you. You may speak with her as long as I am near.' Galadriel's voice came back to him.

'Legolas?' Alexandra's voice was shaky, as if she were about to weep. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to end this way, but I knew it would, I...'

'Stop, melamin. You have done nothing wrong. But do not give up, keep fighting.' He encouraged. 'I am here, I will always be here. I will not leave your side.'

'I want to show you something, Legolas.' She said. 'Galadriel? Is there anyway to give Legolas a vision?'

'Concentrate. Do not let your mind wander, and yes, you will be able to show him.' Galadriel returned.

He felt her mind pulling, as if she were focusing her thoughts to a specific point before he heard her voice in his mind once more. 'This is my life, what I am giving up for you, melamin. I want you to see it to know why I wish immortality with you.'

Images flooded his mind then, and he was with her, a room with seating a low table, and a rectangular metal contraption was standing open before her. He moved through the room, until her was looking over her shoulder. The flap of the device showed words, as her fingers flew over the bottom of it, buttons with letters and numbers and symbols were held there. Lines upon lines of words kept rising, occasionally she would giggle, and her fingers would move over the buttons expertly. Then he heard her voice explaining what he was seeing.

'This is my living room. My home. That is my computer I told you about. My community is reached through the computer. The lines you see are them writing to me. Messages sent instantly. Across the world. I reached thousands of people like me. Wiccans. I met one of my good friends, John through the community.' She paused, wrote something, then got up from the couch, moving to the window, she pushed the frame up then leaned out, while a white kitten lept onto the sill beside her. Noise erupted into the room, horns, shrill tones sounded, a jumble of voices. 'This is the noise I used to love. My kitten, Fern. I'm sure Karen has her by now.'

At the mention of the other girl, the door opened to a tan skinned woman with long black hair came into the room, an infant on her hip. 'That is your friend?'

'Yes, she was like my sister. Little Laura there on her hip my neice. I love them so much. They are the two I miss the most.'

The vision shifted then and Alexandra was laying on her stomach on the floor while the baby sat smacking her face, and tugging on her hair, giggling excitedly. 'Such a happy baby.' she said. 'That was my days. I looked after that baby, taking care of her on every day I didn't have to work. I lost my job two months before I cast the spell to bring me here. I cleaned hotel rooms, it wasn't the best job in the world, but they paid well. But those days I had off, I looked forward to more then anything else.'

He could see why. She looked so natural with that baby. As if she were born to be right there with the child, and his heart ached to know that she did not want to become a mother. 'Do you still feel that you are not ready to be a mother?'

A sigh then she spoke. 'Now? I want it more then anything. I am fighting, Legolas. I swear to you, I'm fighting. But do you see how meager my life was? Before I lost my job, the only thing I had to look forward to was spending the day with a baby.'

'No, melamin. I do not see a meager life. I see one so full and rewarding, I wonder how you can choose to leave it behind.' He answered.

'You see only my life.' The vision changed then, and thick parchment wrapped with twine moved in front of his eyes. 'Death toll in the thousands, President to send reinforcements.' Another change, another strange box with a moving picture, flames moving over countryside. Static on the box, devastation of floods, earthquakes, horrible explosions as it changed again. 'War was being fought in my time as well. But for nothing but retribution. Not for anything as important at evil filling the world, and darkening it.' the vision kept shifting, showing picture after picture of death, images of war, fire balls that reached into the sky from the middle of a barren land.

'Slow down, Alexandra.' he said, trying to take all of it in. 'What is happening, what is the explosion, and the weapons?'

'Nuclear bombs, and guns. Weapons far worse then any arrow, crossbow, or sword. The weapons here are midevil, tame, compared to where I came from. This place... this is heaven to me. Here there are things worth fighting for. Things I truly can change. My heart aches to leave Karen and Laura behind in that world, but there is no way I will be able to summon them here as well. I wouldn't do that to them.' Her voice shook, she would be crying were she awake.

'Calm yourself, Melamin.' he said, wishing he could take her in his arms. 'I understand now. Why you wish for immortality. But I am not so certain that it can be done.'

'What you wish for is difficult to give, Alexandra.' Galadriel's soft voice spoke, breaking his concentration. 'But not impossible.'

'Could it happen?' She asked, her mind racing, pictures flashed by his eyes, her in a long white dress under flowering trees, her stomach swollen with a baby. A smiling infant that has curly brown hair, and clear blue eyes. That baby growing into a beautiful little girl, another infant, that looked just like him. She was building a family and a home in her mind, one that would last centuries.

'Calm your mind, Alexandra.' Galadriel ordered softly.

'Sorry. Is... is it possible?' She asked, hopeful.

'I will give everything I have to find out. You must come out of this slumber first. King Ellesar would want you at his coronation.' the blonde said.

'Ellesar?' She asked.

'Aragorn.' Legolas supplied. 'he has left to return to Minas Tirith to rebuild the city.'

'I am fighting.' She said. 'I promise, I am fighting.'

'I must speak with Elrond. He and I must discuss her wish. You will not be able to speak once I have left the room.' she cautioned.

'You aren't leaving are you?' She directed her statement to him.

He raced back to her side. 'Never.' he answered, and took her hand.

A smile slowly spread on her lips. 'I can feel your touch.'

He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Galadriel. 'Thank you, my lady.'

Galadriel's smile shone through the very depths of her eyes. 'You are most welcome.' She gained her feet, and glided from the room, the further she got from the room, the more Alexandra's mind was lost to him. But for every reassuring squeeze he gave her hand, a finger would twitch in response, or her lips would curl up into a smile. She was fighting. It gave him hope.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Life She Led, The Shock of His.

For two weeks after the first time Galadriel allowed him into her mind, the elder elf would allow him the privilege many times, whether her mind was conscious or not. Her mind moved through the things she would miss in her old life. Things she described as washing machines and dryers, her computer, and the people it tied her to, images flashed through their minds of pictures she received, visions of things she had done with members of the community she belonged to she had met in her large and noisy city.

Rituals and festivals she attended. The costumes she wore, some rituals, done under a full moon with white robes, and a crown that showed the moon's phases on her brow. He heard the words she spoke to her Goddess, the things she had done to help her friends, the things that came to pass from her magic alone. She had cast spells for luck and love for her friends, giving them happiness while doing nothing for herself until the night she came home from her friend's place and found her door open, currency she held hidden inside the bed had been found and taken, leaving her scraping by for the necessities of food, and heat.

She explained everything to him about what the world was like, how money ruled everything. Those who had it survived, and survived well. Those that didn't, were left homeless, and died of starvation. Images flooded their minds of those left homeless in alleys between towering buildings, how the world had crumbled into decay and ruin. It hurt him to think that she struggled in her world, and completely understood why she did not wish to return to it.

Then she showed him her memories of him. The first time she truly looked into his eyes in Moria, when he helped to bring her across the bridge. She had been terrified, but just looking into his eyes that one time had changed everything. He didn't truly understand why she had distanced herself from the entire fellowship until he had the chance to see it in her mind. She was scared to become attached, she had resolved that she would die in the war. She didn't want to become attached, and fight for her life to stay near one of them if she allowed herself to get too close. But he captured her attention from that moment in Moria on. She felt her heart giving into him, and hated herself for it, but she refused to deny that she wanted him more then anything. She would willingly give up everything back in her world for him, to stay near his side for eternity if she could.

He knew Galadriel was seeing everything, but in that moment, he couldn't help but feel even more captivated at how easy Alexandra felt it was to love him. He trusted her to protect herself, and yet sought to protect her regardless. She knew before he did that he cared for her. The first time she wondered was when he placed his hands on her arms when the Rohirrim first crossed their path. The action was protective, and yet possessive at the same time. He was always the one to comfort her, his gentle touches, and soft smiles made her believe that being dropped into this foreign place wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened to her. It was the best.

Then he heard her music. The songs she heard every time she looked at him, in the beginning when she first started falling for him, she heard a woman's voice singing amongst a chorus of the same feminine voice "Don't break my heart, don't walk away, don't leave me lonely, running in place, waited so long, to be here right now, sometimes things work out, don't ask me how, don't break my heart. I watch the shadows walk the street, Nothing was enough now I'm closer to complete, Not trying to be tough, Never knew I'd find you." She felt he would hurt her, he couldn't fathom ever hurting her. Whether intentional or not.

Then yet another song, he saw himself through her eyes, his own skin glowing in the moonlight, Théoden's hall at Edoras behind him. She was gently touching his face, he felt the awe, and love surging in her, her protectiveness enveloping the both of them, as if they were thrust into a protective sphere, where nothing would hurt them, no matter what happened. The same feminine voice surged through her mind then, the desperation he heard as her own voice seemed to melt in with the singer's would have moved him to his knees to beg her forgiveness for ever asking her to wait so he could make it perfect for her. "Hush now, close out the light, no need to speak, time will slow, when we surrender, whisper now over the edge, head rush, are you still breathing, shiver, taken me higher, stay, darkness take over now, stay, no thinking twice, stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing faster for me is what will save me, whisper soft anticipating this eclipse, pulling you closer, melting now, covered in silk letting go into the stillness." Her vision shifted, to the night they lay together on that stone balcony during the section of the music, then shifted to the bedroom in Edoras. He felt slightly embarrassed knowing that Galadriel would see their time together, but knew that the elder elf had possibly seen their encounter already. "Head rush, careful don't drop me, shiver, taking me higher, stay, darkness take over now, stay, no thinking twice, stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing, faster for me is what will save me, faster for me feeling you save me. Memorize every moment, letting this love take you over, just breathe and stay. Stay, darkness take over now, stay, no thinking twice, stay for tonight, the sound of your heart racing, faster for me is what will save me, faster for me feeling you save me, stay."

He heard orchestrated music, hypnotic tunes of what she described as "Rock", one of her favorite styles, the bounding beats surged through him, though he couldn't make out most of the lyrics the singers mostly screamed he could see her enthusiasm for it as she would tend to her home, or hold parties the groups of people nodding their heads to the beats. She would dance freely to it, a smile on her lips, and the clothes the women wore flushed him, and he felt as if he were looking into something incredibly intimate, though the women seemed quite comfortable with what they were wearing. Songs she would belt out when she was alone, from groups she named as "Linkin Park", "Three Days Grace", and "Disturbed". He heard every one of them, and began wishing that he could give her that music to help keep her happy with him.

After the two weeks had passed, Alexandra's consciousness had finally begun forming closer to the surface and light, her body reacted to everything then, her eyes moved beneath her eyelids when she would dream, she reacted to the pain still in her side even though it was healing nicely, scars were forming on her stomach and back.

The blade, Elrond informed him, had missed her vital organs, slicing through skin and muscle only. The wound however was still tender to the touch, and he warned Legolas that it may stay that way for many years afterward. With the mental connection Galadriel had given him he was able to leave her side, knowing that she was recovering and coming out of her slumber slowly but very surely. Once he had left the room, leaving Elrond to tend to the wound, he walked with Galadriel to the kitchens to gain sustenance.

"I must confess something to you young prince." She spoke.

He frowned softly in confusion. "What is it?"

"I looked into your future with Alexandra. The babies she imagined..." She trailed off, afraid to hurt him by what she was going to say next. "It may be impossible. While the Orc blade missed her womb, it sliced through the muscles in her side that would support it and any infant that she may carry."

He stopped, stunned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"To prepare you for a heart ache that will come." She said as she turned back to him. "I do know that the two of you have been intimate. I know you wish that it could have stayed private between you, I also know that you are grateful for the link I have provided to her mind. We both have seen in her world there are preventative measures she took to keep herself from that condition."

His frowned deepened. "Lady Galadriel, what are you trying to tell me?"

She took a deep breath before turning remorseful eyes onto him. "Legolas, she is already carrying. And if those muscles do not heal properly before the infant grows to large, she will be bed ridden for the remainder of her days. And I will not grant her immortality to let her be unmovable for eternity. That is a fate worse then her death."

His eyes widened in fear. "What can I do?"

"Pray to Valar that she will be blessed to heal quickly. From the rate of growth and the season I see the child being born in, she has two more months before she will need the support of those muscles. And if she does not come out of her slumber, they both will die from starvation." Galadriel's eyes relayed her grief over the news, her voice shook slightly as she spoke again. "When we return. She must be told. It is on her to save herself and your child now."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Breaking the News

Legolas wasn't sure how to break the news to her. After all, when he first met her, she had told him she wanted nothing to do with becoming a mother. And now... she was faced with becoming one whether she truly wanted it or not. All because he gave in to her. She made him want to give everything to her, with just a look. He had to wonder if it were some sort of spell she weaved over him, then immediately discarded the notion, she wouldn't do something like that, she was humble, and good, and... his thoughts trailed off as he stood in the doorway of her room and he looked over her sleeping form before his gaze settled onto her stomach. The glorious part of her that housed... a baby... their baby... HIS baby. Fear gripped hold of him. Was he even ready for it? No, definitely not, he wasn't ready to become a father, a husband... he had just, not a month and a half earlier been thrust in a war. A war that seemed decades behind as he lived her life through her memories.

He loved her, truly loved her, and couldn't help but love the precious life that grew inside of her. But how to tell her? He felt her mind becoming present in his mind as Galadriel neared. One word kept racing through his mind, Baby. There's a baby. A baby. A tiny little life that will need them unconditionally. Would it be immortal? Would it have it's mother's mortality? Could he bear seeing a child of his grow and die?

'Calm yourself, Legolas.' Galadriel spoke to him.

He nodded, then moved into the room, taking hold of Alexandra's hand once more. Her lips curled into a soft smile, and her fingers squeezed his hand. As he looked over her, it all seemed painfully obvious. Her figure had diminished slightly, she was thinner then he remembered. Her features becoming sallow and pale. She was starving. And their baby, was he getting enough nourishment? If she continued like this, he wouldn't.

'Alexandra?' he called out as he felt her mind open wide to him as Galadriel opened the link between them.

Her smile brightened. 'Legolas. It didn't take you long.'

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. 'No, melamin.' He took a deep breath, trying to keep his thoughts calm.

'What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the wound?' She asked, sensing his worry.

'No! No, it isn't anything along those lines. Though... I must be truthful with you, melamin. There is something wrong.' He said back slowly.

'What is it?' She asked cautiously.

'You have to wake up, very soon, melamin.' He said.

'I'm trying, you know I am.' She said.

'I know. I do know that. But it's not just for me.' He was speaking slowly then.

'Who?' She asked.

'Melamin, Galadriel has spoken with me, she told me something rather... disturbing, yet... wonderful.' His hand squeezed hers again.

'Spit it out already, what is going on?' She yelled.

'Alexandra, you had taken precautions in your world. The pills. You haven't had them in over three months.' her mind was quiet, he could see a calendar in her mind, the calendar of her world. She was counting the days.

'Legolas... have I bled in the last month?' She asked slowly.

Galadriel spoke then. 'No.'

'Oh, no. No. I can't.... no.' Her breathing was becoming erratic.

'My love, Galadriel has seen it. He will be born in the spring.' Legolas said, trying to convey the joy, however slight, he felt about it.

"NO!" the scream wasn't metal. She screamed it a loud, her eyes flying open. "NO!" She sat straight up in the bed, and looked him in the eyes.

He was startled as her brown eyes met his. "Alexandra?!"

"Tell me it's not true!" Her eyes were wild.

"I can't." he said, it was okay then to show how terrified he was as well. Then his eyes traveled down her body, to how thin she had gotten.

"What?" Her gaze followed his, and her jaw dropped as she looked at her arms. "Oh my God."

"We have never seen anyone become as thin as you have in slumber. There have been a few cases we have come across. Lord Elrond asked me to look. You are carrying, Alexandra." Galadriel said. A soft smile came across her lips. "now that you are awake, you must eat. The baby has tapped your strength and your weight."

Galadriel rose, and started for the door, though he barely noticed, his eyes were fixed on her, and the shock on her face. She nodded slowly and turned her attention to the bed for long minutes after Galadriel shut the door.

'It will be okay. It has to be.' he thought.

She nodded. "I know."

he frowned up at her. "What?"

"it'll be okay." She turned her attention back to him.

"I thought that." He said.

"We're still connected?" She asked.

'Must be.' he thought, seconds before he spoke it. "Must be."

"Echo." She said. "Must have happened because of me waking up while the link was still open. It was going into my unconscious mind, I brought it out with me when I woke up."

"You are awfully calm about this." He said.

She nodded. "It's common... least with magic."

He shook his head. 'I didn't mean that.' He thought back to her. "I meant about the baby."

She shrugged. "I don't have a choice. It's there whether I want it or not."

He nodded. "Melamin, You have to get your strength up. If your damaged muscles are not healed by the time you need to support the baby with them, it could have dire consequences."

"Such as?"

"You will not be able to walk. Will barely be able to sit." He said, his worry evident.

She smiled. "Legolas, I feel fine." She threw the blankets back, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to stand when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait. You've been there for a month. Take it slow." He cautioned, then she smiled up at him, the smile he'd been waiting to see for a month. Then placed her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him expectantly. He sighed, then took a step back. "You are not always going to get your way."

Alexandra giggled softly. "says you." She frowned then as he helped her to her feet, and she struggled to stand upright. 'Muscle atrophy.' She thought.

'What?' He frowned down at her.

"It's what's wrong with the muscles in my legs. Why I can't stand." She said.

"that's why I told you to stay in bed." He said.

"Legolas, if you want me to get stronger, I'm going to have to walk." She motioned with her hand across the room. "Now help me walk." She frowned as she looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Rivendell. The entire Fellowship was here for a time. The last one left a week ago. Though Aragorn is hoping to wait for you to recover before his coronation." He held on to her, as tight as he dared on her sides as he helped her across the room. Once there, a servant came into the room, carrying a tray of food. "Come on, back into bed with you." He smiled down at her. "You need to eat."

Thankfully she didn't argue with him as he helped her back to the bed, and pulled the blanket over her mostly uncovered legs. The servant waited until she was settled, and smiled at her before putting the tray onto the bed over her legs.

"I hope it is to your liking, my lady." The girl said, bowing slightly.

Alexandra frowned, not understanding the bow. 'Why...?'

Legolas smiled. 'Think of who I am, Alexandra.'

'Oh God, does that mean I'm going to be a princess now?' She asked. Then gave the servant a smile and a nod.

"When we marry." he said as the girl left.

"When..." She trailed off, her mind moving quickly. "that's kinda scary for me to think of. When we marry..."

He laughed softly. "I know, I never thought I would marry." He took her hand, and stroked the back of it lovingly. "But I would never rather it be with anyone else."

She smiled. "I'm glad you think that." She wrapped her fingers around his, and tugged on him.

He willingly moved over to her, brushing her hair back. She reached up, and cupped his cheek before pulling him down, and her lips met his. He had missed this. Everything that they had been through, and this was the worst. Feeling as if he would never feel her return a kiss, or look into her eyes again, it almost killed him. And now... now there were two lives to take care of. And he would. If it killed him, he would protect both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Coronation.

The next week Alexandra spent her time regaining her strength, being dressed by the elves in elaborate silks and velvets. Fabrics too lush and aristocratic for her, she felt. Every new item of clothing the elves gave her Legolas' eyes seemed to widen in appreciation even more. She felt out of place, and yet regal at the same time. The elves seemed to have a calming effect on her, she had thought it was just Legolas that did it to her, but it seemed to be a trait all elves inherited.

She had met Arwen once the entire week she had been awake. She was on her way to speak with Lord Elrond when she caught sight of the beautiful elf. Her long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes told her exactly who it was. This was the woman Aragorn's heart belonged to. There was no doubt in her mind that she was right. 'He's lucky.' she thought. But then again, so was she. Her hands constantly was moving to cup her womb as if she were afraid that the tell tale bump was showing through already. She was wrong of course, she wasn't showing at only two and a half months along, (almost) but she still felt self conscious about it. She knew a wedding to Legolas was in her future, if only to keep any sort of gossip running through Middle Earth at bay. She could always go into pre-term labor. It happened all the time. She could tell from the way everyone in Rivendell ran about that the wedding was coming quickly.

The meeting with Elrond had gone smoothly, speaking of giving her immortality. He approved of the union between her and Legolas, though he hoped that the King of Mirkwood would approve as well. Though he and Galadriel were two of the elven ring bearers, and that seemed to give them a higher status over even a king. She hoped that their approval would sway Legolas' father to accept her. He agreed with the Mithril chain idea she had come up with, and offered his and Galadriel's assistance on any magic she may need. Apparently while she slept he had even sent Gimli on the errand to find enough Mithril to form a flexible chain and asked him to start commissioning it for her. The dwarf had gladly agreed, he seemed to have grown as fond of her as the rest of the fellowship had.

The pain in her side wasn't lessening much, in fact it increased the more she insisted on staying on her feet. In her mind all she could think of was regaining her strength. The only way she could think of to do that was walk, and keep it in use.

On the eighth day after gaining her feet once more, she was shuffled into a carriage with elven ladies and Arwen. Legolas rode beside the carriage on his white horse, every now and then his blue eyes darting in the elaborate windows to meet her own. She always gave him a reassuring smile, the smile through the increasing pain. It was clear to her after only moments of being inside the elven carriage where they were going. Minas Tirith. They were delivering the elven princess to her king. The thought of seeing Aragorn and Arwen reunited elated her, yet she felt as if she were intruding on something that should have been private.

The second day of the journey, the elven maidens made both she and Arwen take their time getting ready. Arwen was given a beautiful pale green dress that seemed to make the woman glow. The intricate crown of jewels placed on her head encircled her pointed ears. The maids had given her a soft blue gown, nothing to the extravagance of Arwen's, she wouldn't let them, but it still made her feel like a princess in her own right. As they returned to enter the carriage, her eyes met Legolas' who was stunning in a tunic and pants that reminded her of the night after the battle for Helm's Deep. A smile spread on his lips as he approached her.

"You look beautiful, Melamin."

She grinned up at him. "I think you're just saying that."

"I have never said anything to you that was not the truth." He winked at her softly, and looked over her hair. "Something is missing."

She frowned. "Yeah? Well not much more is going to fit on this get up you all got me in."

He laughed softly, and pulled his hands from behind his back. In the long delicate fingers he held a small silver circlet that could have passed for a stiff necklace. The front of the piece pointed only barely above the circle, a small clear gem with a slight hue of green shone in the middle. The same gems were spaced evenly back among the winding pieces of silver until it tapered to two thin pieces that almost touched at the back. "A tiara for a would-be princess." he smiled softly as her breath caught in her throat, and gently weaved the ends into the braids the maids had worked into her hair, and allowed the middle with the largest light green jewel settle onto her forehead. At that point she realized he too wore a silver circlet across his own forehead. The crowns almost matched, though hers was decidedly more feminine. And his did not point in the middle more the spindly pieces of silver looped together in the center of his forehead.

She smiled, and moved her fingers up to brush against the jewelry on her head. "It's beautiful."

"It suits you well." he returned quickly. His eyes scanned over her intensely. "You are in pain."

She looked away, a soft smile on her lips. "I think that may be the only thing I hate about you."

He frowned as she looked back up at him. "What?"

"You read me like an open book." She confessed.

"You will be led a top my horse to the site. There is no need for you to over exert." He said intensely. His eyes showed his fear.

She moved her hands to his face, her fingers brushing against the smooth skin on his cheeks. "I'm not."

"If you are in pain, you are." His face became even more intense. A look of pure determination in his gaze. But there was something else there. "I will not lose either of you." He whispered softly. Then she understood. Fear. He was terrified.

She could barely breathe under the scrutiny he gave her, but finally she took a deep breath, and fought back the tears she felt brimming in her eyes. "No, you won't."

"Back in the carriage, Melamin." Gently, he kissed her and she moved back into the carriage. Only hours later they arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith. She kept her gaze on her hands I her lap, though she felt Arwen's gaze on her more then once, yet the elven princess didn't speak.

Just as Legolas said, she was seated upon his horse, he walking beside her up the long ramp to the top of the white city. She was granted stares and gaping mouths as they took in the obvious human woman wearing an elven tiara. She returned only an annoyed glare to the obvious offenders, openly gaping at her before having enough by the fourth tier, wanting Legolas to get on the horse, and gallop them to the top. She knew he wouldn't go for it, and so kept her opinion to herself. The crowd was just beginning to gather as they took a spot in the middle of the gathering, some elven maids holding flags.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw Gimli standing near Aragorn as he knelt to accept the crown, and as she heard Gandalf's booming voice announcing the days of the king.

Her eyes were focused on Aragorn as she saw him turn and speak as the cheering subsided. "This day does not belong to one man. But to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Suddenly white flower petals fell above his head, and cheering erupted through the crowd once more. She couldn't help the enthusiasm to which she joined in, clapping loudly. Then she heard his soft singing voice. One that while in the mines of Moria and during their long trek after the Orcs had soothed her to sleep. She closed her eyes taking in the song. After which he descended the stairs with a contingent of guards behind him, with Gimli at his side. Legolas took her hand, looping his arm around hers, and led her forward. Slow measured steps to keep Alexandra as steady and as easy as possible. He let go of her only long enough to clasp Aragorn on the shoulder, and allow Alexandra to dip into a shallow curtsy.

Aragorn smiled, and took her hand, bringing her back up. "My lady, I am pleased to see you awake."

Alexandra smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to be awake." She noticed his eyes moving behind her, and she shared a smile with Legolas, and they both moved out of his way as he brushed past them. As she turned she could see Elrond standing behind a flag, as a pale face peered out from behind it. The flag moved aside, and she saw the elven king lean forward and whisper to her.

A smile spread on her lips as she saw Aragorn approach her. Everything was so slow, she wanted to scream, "Just get to her!" She wondered if Aragorn thought he may be dreaming. As they were only feet from each other, she truly felt as if they all should look away from them, as the air around her was filled with so much love, she thought she would explode. Then finally he kissed her, with such a passion she couldn't help the tears flooding her eyes as she broke her gaze and looked at Elrond, fighting to keep his own tears at bay. He picked her up and swung her around, holding her tightly. They broke for only a moment before she threw her arms around him giggling softly, her smile lighting up the area as if she brought the rays from the sun ahead directly to them.

They hugged tightly for a long moment before they parted, and moved through the crowd, which stepped aside from them. She looked after them for a moment before looking up at Legolas. "Remind me to thank them both later."

"For what?"

"Waiting for me."

He smiled down at her, then a rustling captured both of their attention, ahead of them people were dropping to their knees. And she saw the four hobbits standing together in the middle of the gathering. Everyone around them were dropping to their knees, bowing. She and Legolas exchanged a smile, then dropped to a knee as well. They all owed them their lives.

Only moments later they gained their feet once more, when a pain ripped through her so sudden she fell to the ground. "Legolas!" She whispered panicked.

He turned his terror filled eyes to her, and dropped back down beside her. The crowd was craning their necks to view the new King and Queen moving through their subjects, they didn't notice the elf and the human girl, terror filling their gazes.

She gripped onto his hand, her nails digging into the back of his. "Get me inside. I don't want this to ruin Aragorn's coronation. Please!"

Legolas didn't have to look far before his gaze met Gimli's only a few paces away, the dwarf's eyes suddenly very alert, and centered on them. "please." he mouthed.

The dwarf nodded once sharply, and moved quickly to her taking hold of her arm tightly. The two pulled her inside, and she could sense the elves behind them, trying to shield her from the onlookers that their retreat would surely gain.

Alexandra's gaze settled upon the wizard at the top of the stairs. "Gandalf." She breathed, trying not to show the pain that wasn't letting up.

He took one look at her pained expression and nodded. "To the houses of healing. Now." He replaced Gimli on her left side, and hurried with Legolas to the medical bay of the city.

"What's happening?" Gimli asked behind her.

"The baby!" She wailed. And would have fallen to the ground if Legolas wouldn't have caught her and pulled her swiftly up into his arms, almost running with her now. So intense was the pain, a mixture of light and dark swirled around her eyes, and she felt light headed. Sweat broke out on her forehead, and faintly she heard voices scrambling around her as a quick rushing drowned out anything coherent. "No.... please no!" She cried out. She knew the baby was lost. She wasn't going to be able to keep the baby inside her, not with pain like this.

Suddenly the pain started to subside, and the rushing stopped. But the voice she heard speaking them confirmed everything. "It's lost. I'm so sorry, Legolas." She wasn't aware who spoke it. But her heart sank. There was a strange empty feeling in her womb, and tears flooded forward. A hand gripped hers, and she followed the arm up to blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said through the tears. "It's my fault!"

He shook his head. "No, melamin. It's not your fault. It's the wound. We can always try again, melamin. We will, I swear to you."

"I'm sorry." she said again. And over and over again as they both shared silent tears for the life that was lost. The life that was part of both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Healing the broken hearted

It rained for weeks after the loss of their child, as the couple grieved still for their loss. The weather seemed to take on their melancholy attitudes, their grief pouring out onto the residents of the city as well. Aragorn and Arwen both had pleaded with them to stay in the White City, and Alexandra, not wanting to turn down Aragorn's hospitality agreed on behalf of them both to take up a small residence in the palace a top the city.

The four young hobbits had departed for the shire, and yet, Legolas couldn't bear to think that life would be able to go on when something as miraculous as a child.... his child could be lost so easily. Though life did move on. Just as it had when they all thought Gandalf gone, as it had when all the soldiers who had given their lives lay dead and buried in their graves. No loss along their journey had been as painful as the loss of a life he had helped to create. Alexandra's pain did not last long, only a week for any physical problems. All seemed to be healing well with her, though her emotions were torn to shattered pieces as she spent a good deal of her days staring out on the land, watching the rebuilding of Osgiliath, tears falling down her cheeks. He never left her side for long, only a few moments here and there to wash or take care of other needs, he kept watch over his love as she grieved her loss.

His nights had consisted of holding her tightly, whispering what words of comfort he could give, and watching her sleep. He had slept four times in the last month, and only a few hours. Elrond had cautioned him that sometimes when human women lost a child they would sink so far into sadness that they could do harm to themselves. He had even seen it in her memories what happened to some people when they would fall into what she called "Depression". He was terrified that she would sink that low, but as she slept he would test himself in any abilities he may have gained, and sensed her thoughts. They were peaceful, filled with happy dreams.

As the weeks had passed Alexandra's spirits had started to lift every morning, until finally he was able to see the uplifting smile on her lips again. The wound she had gained in the battle had healed perfectly, and she had taken to practicing with her bow and arrows and a sword daily.

Three months passed since Aragorn's coronation, and Alexandra was beginning to feel more like herself again. The fire and spirit she had felt drained from her body as the baby left her was coming back with a passion that she hadn't felt since the day she gained the wound that now was just a scarred reminder on her abdomen. She knew that she had slacked in any sort of passion for Legolas, that only thanked God that he understood, and stood beside her as her mind and body healed from the event.

Four months since their last encounter back in Rohan, she had soaked in a bath that made her smell like flowers, and dressed carefully. A long dark blue satin gown with a robe over it flowed down her body, making her feel as if she could conquer the world. She knew she had taken him by surprise when Legolas had come into the room and saw her. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes widening, then raked down her form from the top of her head to her bare feet barely exposed from under the robe. His jaw slacked slightly, then a smile spread on his lips.

"You are finally feeling better?" He moved into the room, shutting the door slowly, almost as if he didn't want to frighten her away.

She nodded slowly. "I have a lot to make up for. I'm sorry it took me so long to recover."

"That doesn't matter, melamin. The only thing that matters is you are yourself again." he moved toward her pulling her into his arms, pressing a brief kiss to her lips.

"That isn't going to work for me." She said, a mischievous grin on her lips. Her grin widened as he frowned down at her. "I don't want to stop at a brief kiss tonight, Legolas. It's not enough."

He grinned, and lowered his head, kissing her intensely as he swept her into his arms, and moved toward the bed....

The next morning it was his turn to surprise her. He had it all planned. Now that the threat of her being exposed with the pregnancy was lifted off their shoulders, he could go about asking for her hand the right way. And he was not going to wait any longer. Winter was starting to descend on Middle Earth, and he wanted a spring wedding.

The late fall air was crisp but bearable with a cloak and thick clothes, for her at least. He left instructions on his pillow for her to dress warmly, and prepare for a long exciting day. He was pleased to see that her stubbornness of not taking orders from anyone did not win out that morning as she greeted him in the court yard wearing a long sleeved gown that was trimmed with fur around the collar, and a thick cloak around her shoulders.

"What are you planning?" She asked as she got closer to him, and he swung up onto the back of the white stallion he had borrowed from Aragorn's stables.

"Planning? I am not still in the process of making plans, Melamin. They are already laid." he smiled and offered his hand to her to help pull her up onto the saddle with him.

She grinned up at him and took his hand, swinging up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his back, hugging him tightly. She stayed that way for a long time while he guided the horse to a nearby forest, then looked around as the trees opened slightly to reveal a small clearing.

As she pulled her head back to sit up straight, her breath caught in her throat. The trees around them were changing, their leaves brilliant hues of red, gold, orange, and some still green. The sky above them was a brilliant blue, the clouds fluffy and white, a pleasing contrast to the darkened hue of the sky as the sun shone it's golden rays onto the floating pieces of fluff and down into the clearing. She stood taking in their surroundings she didn't even see that Legolas had dismounted and was waiting for her.

As she accented his help off of the horse, the birds in the trees surrounding them seemed to sing louder for them. A little melody that she couldn't begin to place, though she could have sworn she knew a tune like it.

"Legolas, this place is beautiful." She said as she interlocked their fingers as she took hold of his hand.

"Then you belong here." He said softly as he led her further into the clearing, a soft but thick blanket was spread out on the forest floor. The trees' branches swayed slightly as they neared the setting and she heard a soft groaning. He smiled as her eyes grew alarmed. "Do not worry, Melamin. I have asked Treebeard for a favor."

"What favor?" She asked.

He smiled wider. "Let us just agree that I shall owe him one in return."

She laughed. "If you say so."

His returning smile reached his eyes, and made them light up. "You must do that more often now."

"What?" She half turned to him confused.

"Laugh. I have missed it."

"I'm sorry." Alexandra apologized for what seemed the hundredth time since last night.

"Stop apologizing, Melamin. I understand everything, I am just happy that you have recovered. And now we can continue with the path out lives are now on." He untied the small pack from the horse, which had followed behind them, and laid out a small meal. They lapsed into silence for a long time until the meal was devoured, and he reached out and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Melamin, I need to discuss something with you."

Alexandra swallowed roughly, but nodded. "Okay." She brushed imaginary crumbs off of her hands, and sat up straighter, resting her hands in her lap. She was expecting the worst. Had everything he had said about understanding been a lie? What was it that he could possibly want to discuss?

He smiled as he saw her steel herself. "Melamin, please calm yourself." He took her hand, and brushed his fingers against the back of it gently. "this is a day of celebration."

"Is it?" She asked obviously entirely confused.

He laughed softly. "Yes. Alexandra, before you joined the fellowship at the will of Galadriel, I was so focused on doing what was right to save Middle Earth. To save the future for Aragorn and his descendants. I knew that I would pass into the Gray Havens after my task was over, and I accepted it without question. Duty was my only obligation. Since then...." he paused for a moment, seemingly to fully collect his thoughts. "since then... everything has changed. Since I helped you over the bridge of Khazad- dum. I met your eyes, and something in me shifted. It shifted to a point that I have been changed. I've wanted nothing but to protect you from every evil in this world. And then we spoke in Lothlorien. I learnt more about you. I grew to care for you more, and that terrified me." He smiled as he saw her frown. "yes it scared me, and I will admit it. It would be why I distanced myself from you. Why I pleaded with Aragorn to take you back to Lothlorien where I knew without a doubt that you would be safe. I know you were listening to our heated debate that night, it wasn't because I hated that you were with us. I was afraid that it would distract me from protecting even myself. But you proved your worth, you proved that I did not need to protect you at all, that you could protect yourself. And that showed me how strong you are, how... right it is for us to be together. And I quit fighting it. Now I have nothing but to feel love. Love for you, and our intertwining lives. Everything it has brought, even the pain. Without pain I cannot begin to appreciate the good. I want nothing but good for us, Alexandra. And now with the rush avoided, as truly horrible as it may sound, I wish to do this right." He held a hand up as she opened her lips to speak, then gained his feet in a fluid movement, and pulled her to her own feet. He stared down into her eyes for a long moment before sliding back down to one knee. He had seen this gesture in her memories. The way she wished to be asked. He held her left hand in both of his, and imploringly stared up into her eyes. "Alexandra. Would you grant me the honor of living the rest of your life with me? Of honoring me with becoming my wife?" A small silver and mithril ring had been stored in his pocket waiting for this moment, which he now pulled out and offered to her, his breath ceased as he waited for her to speak.

Her eyes widened as she listened to his speech, and she wanted to stop him, until he pulled her to her feet, then slid back to his own knee. Her own breath caught, and tears sprung forward into her eyes as she heard his words. How could she refuse him? Honor him, he asked, marrying him would honor him. As if it were _he_ that were unworthy of _her_. Which the thought was obviously ridiculous. It was she that was completely unworthy of him, but there he was. On bended knee, asking... almost begging, her to become his wife. She saw his gaze falter, and she realized she hadn't said anything yet, then laughed. "Yes! Oh my God, Legolas, Melamin, YES!"

A grin spread onto his lips, and he slipped the ring onto her finger, it was perfect. Gimli had crafted a magnificent ring. He rose back to his feet, and embraced her tightly. "_Amin mella lle. _I love you."

Her embrace equaled his. "I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Journey from the White City

A week after the proposal, Alexandra found herself riding out of the white city, escorted by her fiancé, Gimli, and Gandalf. They were to travel to Mirkwood, and she was to be presented to Thranduil, Legolas' father. Gimli rode with them in hopes to bring a peace between their races, (despite the fact that the aforementioned father had once held Gloin, Gimli's father prisoner), Gandalf with them to pay a visit to an old friend.

Alexandra finally had felt happy, the weight of the silver and Mithril ring around her left ring finger was a welcome one, and she couldn't help her gaze moving to that hand staring at it for long periods of time during the beginning of their journey.

"What exactly are you bringing with you to smooth things over?" She asked, leaning forward to see the dwarf riding a top his own horse to the left of Legolas.

Gimli chuckled softly. "The Kingliest gift I could think of." He nodded knowingly, and she heard Gandalf chuckle beside her.

"The kingliest..." She trailed off, then her mind raced back to their trip through the Mines of Moria when he mentioned that what was eventually Frodo' Mithril shirt was a kingly gift. "Mithril?"

Gimli chuckled louder. "Aye. I did not leave the Mines with just enough Mithril for that ring you wear, nor enough to make the chain the elf asked me to commission for you."

She pulled on the reigns, getting the horse to slow, and looked at the saddle bags situated behind the saddle of the Dwarf's horse. "So it's..."

Gimli nodded. "Aye, but I won't have you spreading that knowledge too loudly."

Alexandra giggled. "Okay then." She nudged her horse to catch up with the line the four of them had created, and retook her position between Legolas and Gandalf. "So what will your father say when he sees Gimli? I mean, if he still feels hatred toward him..."

Gandalf laughed, and spoke before Legolas could. "All wood elves distrust strangers, Alexandra. Gimli, however is no stranger, though, with him being who he is, expect a not so warm welcome for our friend."

She then turned confused eyes onto her elf. "Wood elves distrust strangers? Why don't I completely believe that one?"

He laughed. "Melamin, you had special circumstances surrounding you. You still do. I trusted you because Galadriel sent you."

"And your father?" she asked, suddenly worried.

He chuckled. "Melamin, I had sent a letter when we left Rivendell. We received a letter back two weeks ago from him."

She nudged him with her foot. "And?"

This apparently amused males surrounding her. "He is impatient to meet you. He asked for us to come as soon as possible."

"And we've kept him waiting two weeks?" She asked.

"I wanted to wait until you had recovered. I felt the pressure of having to meet my father while you were still grieving would not be productive to your health." He said reaching over taking her hand.

"Well..." she squeezed his hand in return, and slowly slipped her fingers from his. "We shouldn't keep him waiting any longer." She snapped the reigns, and called out a command while digging her knees into the animal's sides.

The horse took off like a shot, and she felt such joy she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. She heard the males behind her laughing, and then three sets of hooves beat the ground behind her, then finally beside her as they raced across the country side toward the rivers. Everything that she had been through in the previous four months since arriving in Middle Earth had, to say the very least, put her through the ringer a few times and back. And while the war had taken a lot out of her she had grown in ways she never thought she would be able to. She found a new respect for herself, and found a strength within herself that she never thought possible.

The events she had lived through only recently had been the easiest thing she had been put through since arriving, and that at best was horrific. Though she had come out of it a stronger woman, understanding her life, and her ability more then before. She knew that then was not the time for her to carry and have a baby, though she knew it in her heart that in the years to come, she and Legolas would raise a family some could only dream of.

Six hours into their journey, they raced past Fangorn Forest, where, she had been told, Treebeard had still been residing. The thought of the ancient Ent brought a smile to her lips, more so when she could sense the magic radiating from the forest. She could feel the tree's auras once more, stronger then she had when she had been inside the forest before. The energy boost the Dead Army had given her had been permanent as both her ability to control plant life and temperature had manifested once more inside of her.

She wondered if the Ent had known exactly what Legolas had planned for her when he asked Treebeard for the favor, and quickly received her answer as she noticed the bows of the trees lowering toward the ground as if every tree were bowing to them as they passed.

Not much past the forest, they stopped allowing their horses rest, along with themselves. After a brief meal, and a few moments to take care of other personal matters, they were off once more, pushing their mounts to cut their travel time down drastically until thirteen hours into their journey they finally stopped for the night. Making a camp in the shadow of a mountain looming from Mirkwood forest. She and Legolas set out into the shallow parts of the forest, quickly catching enough rabbits to make a decent meal while Gimli and Gandalf set up their camp.

For a long time she stared into the fire as the males roasted the hares. Even as she was given her plate she still barely touched the food. Being in such close proximity to Mirkwood was setting her on edge, the fact that by the end of the next day she would be meeting Legolas' father was making her anxious and she hated feeling that way. What made it entirely worse was the fact that she realized, Legolas was much more proper then she was. Even the rude and smelly (though she used those terms affectionately) Dwarf was more well spoken then she was. She listened intently as the three spoke over her head while she picked at her rabbit. Though the words held no true meaning to her, she listened to the form of the words. They barely used contractions like she did. There were more 'cannot' 'do not' then 'can't' and 'don't'. She felt very self conscious about the way she spoke, and wondered if it would be a huge problem being introduced to an elven royal court and she didn't curtsy, or even thank Thranduil for his hospitality the way a true lady of Middle Earth would.

"Something wrong with the rabbit, lass?" Gimli asked gruffly, his direct comment to her snapping her out of her musings.

She shook her head. "No, I just... I'm lost in my own thoughts."

"About?" Legolas prompted, curiosity etching onto his features.

Alexandra sighed, and prepared herself for the words of correction she'd knew would come. "I'm nervous about meeting your father."

He smiled back at her. "Why?"

"I just... I'm worried I won't make a good impression is all. I mean I don't speak the way a lady of Middle Earth would, despite the time that I've spent here... I don't even know how to curtsy." She looked away and back down at the plate in her hand as she pulled off a piece of the meat.

Legolas laughed then, gaining her attention. "Melamin, you do not need to curtsy to my father. He knows you are not of this world. I explained everything in my letter to him."

"I'm going to disappoint, I know it." She said somberly, picking at the rabbit once more.

"If you disappoint anyone, then they do not matter. Anyone who does not accept you should not make you feel as if you do not belong here, or with me." He said, his soothing voice making her smile in return. "With that said, however, where would you want to settle?"

Alexandra looked back up at him, curious. "Settle?"

"Set up a home? Wood elves live mostly in caves under the Mirkwood Mountains. Or others in the trees in the forest, or huts on the forest floor."

She smiled. "A little bit of everything then?"

He nodded once, merely a bob of his head. "We don't have to stay in Mirkwood if you did not wish it. I know you feel Lothlorien is your home in this place. We could settle there as well."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to keep you from you home longer then necessary."

"Anywhere with you, Melamin is my home. You may choose to live in Moria and I would be home." He grimaced as he spoke the Dwarf Mine's name, she could tell he would hate living there, but also, that he would if it made her happy.

She shook her head quickly. "No. Moria is way out of the question." She smiled as she saw the relief paint his face, but also laughed then as she saw the Dwarf's disgruntled expression. "Though I would like a place close to Lorien, you're right, I do feel as if Lothlorien is my home here." She turned and looked to the east. "Isn't that Lorien in the distance there?"

Legolas nodded. "That's right. We could settle close to Dol Guldur." He gestured with his chin to the mountain that cast the shadow over the Lorien forest.

Gandalf shook his head. "That you may not want, Alexandra."

She frowned. "Why not?"

Legolas sighed. "Sauron once held residence there. He was driven out of the mountain a century ago."

"I don't feel uneasy sitting here, but ask me again in the morning." She shook her head. "Let me experience Mirkwood for myself. I will let you know where I'd like to live." She turned her attention back to the rabbit as Legolas finished, and moved around the fire to sit behind her, wrapping himself around her, putting her between his legs, letting her lean back against his chest as she finished eating. Gimli and Legolas both sang songs to her while she finished her meal, entertaining her with stories from their childhoods, Gimli and Gandalf telling her in depth about the adventure Frodo's uncle had gone on with Gimli's father, and Gandalf fifty years prior to their own adventure.

As they settled in for a good night's rest, she fell asleep to Legolas singing softly of the forest in her ear. As she slept, she dreamed of him, and the children she would eventually give to him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Home to Mirkwood.

The next morning, they had traveled around the east side of Mirkwood, staying out of the forest as long as possible so they could gain as much ground as they could before being forced into the trees by the river. Though as they were first pushed into the cover of the trees, Legolas took hold of her reigns, turning her back to the river telling her to wash up and change into the more regal clothing she had brought with her from Minas Tirith.

She wasn't entirely sure that changing would do much to help her appearance, as when she first arrived she was brought before Galadriel in a T-shirt and sweat pants. She kept the thought to herself, however, and washed the grit and dirt from the hard ride the day before from her body and dressed in the blue gown she had worn to Aragorn's coronation. She figured it would be appropriate to meet a king in such a beautiful dress.

As she reached the horses once more, a thick cloak tied around her shoulders, her hair left down for the most part with the exception of the braids she had come so used to making on the sides of her hair, and pulling them back to tie together in the middle of the back of her hair, she smiled brightly as she saw Legolas wearing his nicer clothing (the same that he had worn to Aragorn's coronation.). He was holding the small tiara out to her, which she hadn't worn since that first time. She smiled up at him as he placed it on her head as he had what seemed so long ago.

"So do I look like an elven princess?" She asked.

He smiled down at her. "Melamin, all you are missing is the height, and the point to your ears."

She burst into laughter as he both insulted and complimented her with the statement. "Oh so I need to be at least five foot six to look like an elf?"

He laughed with her, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Alexandra, you look perfect. I would not have you any other way."

She smiled back at him, and pulled herself back onto the back of her mare. Within moments, they were off once more, riding through the trees. She kept her eyes open the closer they got to the mountains looking for huts or homes built into the trees, but saw none. She wondered if the Wood elves had some sort of invisibility gift as she knew she heard them, but couldn't see them.

For a long time they rode in silence until Gimli spoke to her once more. "Alexandra, you have heard songs from our world. And yet, you have not shared in kind. How about you break this silence and give us something sweet to listen to?"

Alexandra smiled, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks, then thought about it for a moment. "You want me to sing? Something from my life?" she sighed, and thought about what she could sing, then a smile spread onto her lips. "This one.. came from my favorite movie, you remember me telling you about films, right?" she waited for the Dwarf's nod, and cleared her throat before speaking again. "This is a very well known song." She then swallowed and took a deep breath as she began to sing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow'. As she sang the song, she couldn't help but make a small comparison to herself and Dorothy, taken out of the life they had known so well, and thrust into a world that they barely understood. The only difference was, she didn't want to go back home. She had been thrust into a world that she truly belonged in, and had found a place where she belonged.

As she finished the song, she looked over to Gimli to judge his reaction. She grinned when she saw him using his own beard to wipe tears from his eyes. "That was a beautiful song, lass." he complimented.

"Thank you." She said, brushing away tears of her own. She wasn't sure why exactly, but that song had always made her tear a little. And yet, she was thinking of more songs trying to remember the lyrics to many songs she had loved while in New York. Finally remembering the lyrics and melody to a few songs she started up again, singing 'Everything Burns', 'Reverie', 'Beautiful Disaster', 'All Around Me', and 'Stay', the last of which, Legolas had heard before in her mind. While singing, she tapped her fingers on the horn of the saddle or her leg as she thought of the instruments in each song. Trying to give them a bit more of her world. Though she knew Legolas could hear much more in her mind through their link that still had not ebbed away.

Her voice trailed off as she had begun singing more for them, then saw the entrance to the cave home that Thranduil called his home. Her breath caught, and her nerves went into over drive again. The castle wasn't much in the form of extravagance, as Lorien simply looked like a normal set of woods from the outside, this simply looked like the entrance to a mountain cave. Gimli snorted softly as he realized the elf he had bantered with all this time had lived a great majority of his life in the same place he had, underground.

Elves seemed to appear right out of the cave walls as voices rushed ahead of them announcing their arrival. Legolas had led them to a large stable and they dismounted before he took her hand, and led the three of them to a throne room. There were windows a large cut out in the upper part of the mountain where the room was located, looking out over the rest of the wood, and there in the middle of the large hall sat a blonde elf that looked strikingly similar to her fiancé. She knew that it was Thranduil.

He immediately gained his feet and rushed to warmly embrace his son, who had let go of her hand to do likewise. "My son, how good it is to have you home once more."

Legolas smiled at his father as he pulled back, then turned, offering his hand to her. She took it, though she didn't meet the elder elf's eyes as he tugged on her hand gently to bring her to his side. When he started to speak again, his arm settled around her shoulders, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Words cannot explain how happy I am to be home." She felt his eyes on her, then heard the laugh in his words as he spoke to introduce her. "And this unnaturally shy creature beside me is Alexandra."

She looked up at him disgruntled, which brought a throaty laugh from Thranduil. "She does have a spirit inside her. Such a temper is refreshing in women these days. Makes life interesting."

Legolas chuckled, and pressed his lips to her forehead, soothing her temper. "And she does make it interesting."

Thranduil laughed once more, which brought her attention to his face for the first time. A warm smile, laughing eyes. Though his face was hardened, he had seen a lot of life and death. She wasn't sure just how old he was, but she was certain that he had led a richly rewarding life, even through the wars.

Then his eyes moved past the both of them, and welcomed Gandalf into his home. Then... then his eyes met Gimli. "A dwarf? What mockery is this?"

Alexandra broke free from Legolas, and moved to stand beside the dwarf, placing her hand on his shoulder, telling the king without words that she would leave if her friend wasn't welcomed.

Gimli some how was able to hold onto his own temper, perhaps it was because of her display he didn't feel the need to over react as well. "King Thranduil, I come bearing gifts in the hope of declaring peace between our people."

His words took the king back, but gained a smile from Gandalf and Legolas. Alexandra, however, didn't let up on the glare she was still giving him. Thranduil then nodded, and smiled himself. "I believe, master Dwarf, you are correct in your hope, as I share the same. Let us confer over a meal while my son, and his soon to be bride settles into their quarters?"

Alexandra didn't want to move from her spot beside her friend, but the soft glance from Gandalf let her know that all would be okay, and he relaxed her stance beside Gimli. She nodded in agreement with her future father in law, and smiled softly as Legolas put himself beside her once more, taking her arm and leading her down the intricately carved hallway. "Do not worry so much _Melamin_ you do it too much, you know."

She smirked, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Possibly. But sometimes it comes in handy."

He chuckled, and changed his hold on her, wrapping his arm around her back instead. "That it does. I hope you never lose it." They turned yet another corner, and he pushed open a door letting them into what would be their chamber.

Dark wood made up the bed, dresser, wardrobe, and surrounded a full length mirror. Light blue curtains were drawn back on the elegant bed, and her mind filled with things she and Legolas could do behind those curtains. A matching blanket was laid on the bed, tucked in tightly, and then she suddenly realized, this wasn't for _them_. "Legolas?"

He turned from the window that was chiseled out of the rock face as he tied the blue curtain back. "Yes?"

"This isn't for us is it?"

He smiled softly, and took a deep breath before moving to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Not yet. Soon enough. This is for you for now."

She frowned up at him. "I've gotten used to sleeping beside you."

He smiled down at her, and brushed a bit of her hair back over her shoulder. "Forgive my father. Traditions are held tightly here."

"Let's plan this wedding quickly. I don't want to go too long without you by my side." She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly.

He smiled, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I feel the same, _melamin_. We shall have it as soon as we possibly can."

She held on tightly to that promise. And secretly wondered if there would be a way to sneak him into her room at night. Being in a new place without someone close by that she trusted completely was intimidating. But she made it her prerogative to plan and have the wedding as soon as possible, if only to be able to call herself his wife sooner rather then later.

**A/N I have not heard from my beta back with this for MONTHS now, so I posted it in hopes that everything looks good, and to get something new out for this story. It remains on hiatus for now, however, and will stay that way until I get more of my new fiction out. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update.**


End file.
